


You committed, I'm your crime (push my button, anytime)

by gooverly



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dani has a wet dream, Dani is the exact opposite of vanilla and so is jamie, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Gay Panic, I promise, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Top!Dani, Yikes, You're Welcome, bottom!jamie, client!jamie, crime-story, judge!hannah, lap dance, lawyer!dani, or maybe they're switches, police officer!henry, some good ol' fashioned yearning, sort of 'sexting', they are both gay disasters, they are kinky af, who cares really, who says you can't have sex with a strap on the first time? nobody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooverly/pseuds/gooverly
Summary: 'God, Jamie, I'm your lawyer', Dani sighs, finishing the rest of her drink in one go. She slides her glass towards Jamie who she fills it again with a wide grin on her face.'I really wish you weren't though', Jamie says, her voice heavy with humour. Dani sits down on one of the stools beside the counter, playing with the stem of the glass.'I know, I'm the worst. I lost the last two cases and it still nags on me and I know I could've done better and now I am your public defender and I really don't want to mess things up and-''No, Dani, it's not that.'[Public defender Dani Clayton gets assigned a new case: Jamie Taylor. Matter: drug possession.]
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 145
Kudos: 462





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write an AU, so here we are! There will be several chapters and I plan on updating it regularily. I have an outline done already, but if you have any suggestions, let me know. I would love to hear them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it.

**Jamie**

  


'Miss Taylor?', an officer in a navy blue uniform and brow-line glasses addresses Jamie from the other side of the table. His shirt is neatly tucked into his slacks. The name tag reads 'O. Sharma'.

  


She can't bring herself to look up from the table. The ceiling lights are _blinding_. Jamie squints her eyes and sighs silently.

  


'You know why you are here today?', the officer continues, sitting down across of her. His voice is kind. And so are his eyes.

  


Another officer stands right beside him, arms crossed. His expression is the exact opposite. 

  


Despite the weather outside being hot and humid on this august afternoon, the chilly air in the office gives Jamie goosebumps. The monotonous buzz of the air con fills the room. The brunette moves her hands rapidly up and down her bare arms, trying to warm herself up.

  


She didn’t think of bringing a jacket.

  


'I do', she hears herself saying. The dull pounding in the back of her head makes everything feel so distant. Her own voice rings in her ears.

  


In slow, circular motions Jamie rubs her fingers against her temples, trying to massage away the pain. She groans.

  


'We found drugs in your flat, Miss Taylor'. The not-so-kind looking officer steps closer and rests both his hands on the table, leaning forward. His brown hair is combed to the side and his teeth are little bit crooked. His name tag says 'H. Wingrave'. The officer's aftershave thickens the air. It makes Jamie feel sick to her stomach.

  


The officers exchange a quick glance before both men stare at Jamie with stern looks on their faces, waiting for her to say something.

Jamie finally forces herself to look up, saying 'I know'. She wipes the sweaty palms off on her khaki-coloured shorts.

  


'Everything you say can and will be held against you', Officer Sharma says, informing Jamie about her rights.

  


Jamie nods. She _knows_. She has been here before.

  


Only this time, it is different.

  


She moves uncomfortably in her chair, the skin of her thighs feels like as if it was glued to the material of the seat. An unpleasant feeling but surely not her biggest concern right now.

  


'The drugs aren't mine', Jamie tells them, straightening her back. Trying to at least _look_ composed. 'They aren't _mine'_ , she repeats, looking directly into the officer's eyes. This time she speaks the words in a clearer, firmer voice.

  


'But we found them in your flat, Miss Taylor.'

  


Officer Wingrave leans in even closer. His tone is unforgiving and it matches the expression of his eyes. Clearly, he is the one taking the part of the 'bad cop' in this police questioning, no doubt.

  


'No shit, Sherlock.' Jamie mumbles to herself, but she is certain the officers heard her right.

  


'What did you say?' Officer Sharma frowns. 

  


She bends forward, saying 'I said. The drugs aren't mine.’ Her tone is serious, but her hands are still shaking.

  


In an attempt to stop the shaking, the suspect presses her flat hands against the table. Someone who knows Jamie would notice that also her voice is different than usual. High-pitched and close to breaking.

  


'Look, I know you found them in my flat', Jamie defends herself as both officers just look at her. 'But they aren't mine, for fucks sake.' She immediately regrets her choice of words. Jamie's loose tongue had gotten her into trouble before. Internally she scolds herself.

'Language', Officer Sharma simply says and Jamie leans back in her seat, defeated. By now her head is feeling as if it was close to bursting.

  


'I know how things look for me' Jamie starts again. 'But I _swear_ , the drugs aren't mine.'

  


Officer Wingrave scoffs. 'How did they end up in a bag under your bed then?' The derogatory look on his face makes Jamie's heart race. She feels a wave of adrenaline washing through her body.

  


_'I. Don't. Know'_. She emphasizes every word. Jamie feels herself getting angry and she clenches her fists in order not to slam them on the table.

  


'Why are you lying, Miss Taylor?', Officer Wingrave pushes further.

  


'I am _not_ lying.' She feels a lump in her throat. Soon enough she would lose her temper.

  


'I am not lying', Jamie repeats again, as she tries to maintain eye contact with the officer, who gives her a dirty look. With every passing minute it gets harder to swallow down the anger that is boiling in her chest.

  


'Tell us one good reason, why we should believe you', Officer Sharma cuts in, attempting to defuse the situation that dared to escalate.

  


Jamie releases a breath she didn't know she was holding, averting her eyes. Her thoughts are running wild, making it hard to focus. Of course, the headache wasn't helping either.

  


She inhales sharply, trying to find a way to explain herself while she still has the chance to. But how is Jamie supposed to explain something, she doesn't know the answer to? Things aren't looking too good - especially not considering her past.

  


Her heart rate rises once more and her head starts spinning. Or is it the room?

  


'I- I... Umm...' she begins, not really knowing what to say. She then settles on: 'I know I served a couple of years, but...'

  


_'Great, Jamie. Really. What a clever way to your defence_ ,' her inner voice scolds her.

Jamie trails off. Officer Wingrave's intimidating gaze makes her feel small in her seat. She swallows hard, fighting back the urge to jump from her seat and punch the wall. _Or Wingrave's face_.

  


_Jesus, get yourself together, Jamie._

  


Officer Sharma furrows his brow, waiting. He remains completely calm as if they had all time in the world. Maybe it was just the flickering light but Jamie could have sworn the officer just winked at her. His imperturbable calmness eases Jamie's screaming thoughts. At least a little bit.

  


'My sentence. That- That was f- for completely different reasons', she stutters. 'I know, I know - I got myself in all kinds of trouble when I was younger. But things have changed, and so have I', Jamie pleads, looking directly into the good cop's eyes. 'You have to believe me.' The officers exchange a look Jamie can't quite decipher.

  


Officer Wingrave looks like he wants to say something, but the other man stops him by lifting his hand, saying 'wait a moment'.

  


Officer Sharma sighs and leans back in his seat. He scratches the back of his head and Jamie hates the sound of it.

  


'How do you explain the drugs under your bed if they aren't yours? It was even your bag, they were stashed in, if I recall correctly?' Officer Sharma asks, raising his bushy eyebrows. Under other circumstances - _less hostile ones_ \- Jamie surely would have made a cocky remark about them.

  


'Someone must've put them there, while I wasn't home. It's the only thing that would make sense.' Jamie retorts. She feels like he is going vomit. But her stomach is empty - there isn't much she could have thrown up.

  


The officer nods. 'I'd like to believe you, Miss Taylor. I really do.' Jamie believes his words and for a second she feels something like hope sprout in her chest.

  


He clears his throat. 'But I'm afraid I can't. That's the issue.'

  


'But- I- I'm telling the truth.' Jamie defends herself, standing up from her seat. She instantly regrets it, as it is in fact the room that is spinning.

  


Jamie sits down again, before the floor gives out beneath her. She tightly grips the armrests of the chair, burying her nails deep into the fabric.

  


The officers notice Jamie's distress and Sharma asks 'Are you alright, Miss Taylor?' He sounds seriously concerned about her wellbeing.

  


Jamie nods. It is an utterly unconvincing nod. A nod that she instantly regrets as the room starts spinning again. She feels miserable to the point where she was about to break out in tears.

  


'Let's stop here', Officer Wingrave suggests. His colleague nods in approval.

  


'It's your right to consult a lawyer about this', officer Wingrave informs her, looking down on the girl.

  


Officer Sharma stands up from where he was sitting, ready to leave the room as Jamie says: 'I don't think can't afford a one'. She sighs. 'I lost my job recently.'

  


'Oh, all the more reason to sell drugs then', officer Wingrave scoffs. His smirk is vile and Jamie wants to punch him in the face. _Or the balls_.

  


Officer Sharma shoots him a warning look. Apparently, he doesn't approve his colleague's ways of work either.

  


A person like him shouldn't be a cop, Jamie finds. One shouldn’t find such joy in someone else’s suffering.

  


'That shouldn't be a problem, as the court will assign you a public defender', Officer Sharma says, smiling reassuringly as he reaches for the door handle.

  


That said, the two men walk out leaving Jamie alone. Alone with her thoughts. Her anger. Her confusion.

  


With a defeated groan she buries her head in her hands, a single hot tear runs down her cheek. She doesn't even bother wiping it away.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I would alternate between Dani's and Jamie's POV. Keeps things interesting (; 
> 
> Enjoy a very gay dressed Dani gay panicking over her new client, Jamie.

**Dani**

Dani got assigned a new case a few days ago. The title of document in the file reads 'potential drug possession'. There is a small photo of the suspect attached with a paperclip next to her name. 'Jamie Taylor' it reads.

Dani studies the report attentively, knawing on the pen she always carries with her to jot down notes. A bad habit she has been trying to get rid of for ages. The blonde then claps the file shut. She clasps it under her arm as she reaches for the two steaming coffee cups on the counter.

Dani had developed this little thing of bringing her clients coffee to their first meetings. As it makes the already tense situation a bit less uncomfortable. For both parts involved, she finds. And her clients seem to appreciate the gesture.

'Good morning, Dani', a familiar voice comes from behind her back. She quickly turns around and is immediately met with big, friendly eyes and a smile that Dani finds so infectious. She can't help but reciprocate it.

'Owen, hi! It's so nice to see you', Dani greets him. What a pleasant surprise, she thinks. 

'Nice to see you, too', Owen says. He wears his policemen-uniform, wrinkless and neat, as always. He surely is one who takes his job and all aspects about it very seriously. Officers like him are rare.

That makes Dani wonder if her outfit of the day is alright. She is quite self concious about her looks most of the time. Even though people compliment her on a daily basis.

Dani always wants to make good first impressions. Finding the right clothes could take her hours. And applying just the right amount of make-up so it still looks natural takes its time as well.

She wears her hair in a neat bun, a single loose strand playfully tucked behind her pierced ear.

Today, Dani opted for an outfit she would describe as 'business casual':

The slim-cut gray trouser suit fits her curves perfectly. The sleeves are rolled up to her elbows. Beneath she wears a simple white button-up shirt with a frilly collar. The pants are just as flattering as the rest of the outfit.

'New case?', Owen asks, gesturing at the file Dani tucked tightly between her arm and chest, with a nod.

'Yep', she says, popping the 'p'. 'Something about drug possession', Dani explains. 'Apparently the suspect claims it were not her drugs that police found in her flat.' She shrugs.

'Ah yes, I remember her.' Owen nods. 'Officer Wingrave and I examined her the other day.'

Dani tilts her head, curious to get some more information on the case. 'Yeah?'

'She is quite a catch', Owen winks and laughs.

Dani's jaw falls open in faux shock, her eyes wide open.

'Owen, that's highly unprofessional', she says, barely able to hold back a laugh. If she didn't hold the coffee cups in her hands she would have swatted him with her file.

He grins. 'I gotta run. Got some bad guys to catch. The best of luck, to you then. I hope it works in your favour this time.' He nudges her shoulder. A friendly and reassuring gesture.

_I hope so too._

'See you around, Owen', Dani says friendly as Owen turns on his heel and exits the lobby.

It's only Dani's fifth case as a public defender. She had lost the previous two and it still nags at her more than it probably should. But hey, she did all she could. When a suspect is guilty a lawyer can't do more than try to make the best out of it. And that's what she did.

_I shouldn’t be so hard on myself._

She makes her way to room 217, where she is supposed to meet her new client. Her heels clacker uncomfortably loud on the cheap pvc floor of the police station. 

Suddenly she feels all nervous and her hands start to shake. Good thing that those coffee cups have lids, otherwise she would have spilled.

Dani takes a deep, shaky breath as she reaches said room. The blonde pauses in front of the door. She really needs a sense of achievement this time.

_You got this, Clayton._

She checks the time on her watch. 10:14 am. Exactly on time. Perfect.

She pushes down the door handle with her elbow and it swings open with a loud 'creak' noise.

The moment Dani steps in, she shifts into business mode.

She walks straight to the side of the table, without acknowledging her client at first. She places both coffee cups on the centre of the table and puts down the file she was holding next to it.

'Name's Dani Clayton. I am your public defender', she introduces herself, trying to sound respectable. It wouldn’t be the first time that a client doesn’t take her seriously because of her relatively young age. 

Dani slides one of the cups to her client, still not properly looking at her. She opens the file and hums thoughtfully, pretending not to remember why she was here. In fact, she knows very well, it's just a way to buy herself some time and calm her nerves.

She closes it again and swiftly moves to the other side of the table, smoothly pulling out the chair from underneath.

'You must be Jamie Taylor then', Dani continues, thrusting her hand out for her client to shake. The silver ring she wears on her thumb reflects the cold neon light. 

At this point she looks at her client for the very first time. Their eyes lock and, for a moment, Dani forgets where she is and what she is supposed to be doing. Jamie shakes her hand, her grip is firm but her fingers feel warm against Dani's. She seems to be just as nervous as the blonde.

'Yep, that's my name', Jamie says, smiling at her. A smile that makes Dani's mouth go dry. And in an accent that is beyond adorable, Dani finds.

When Jamie lets go of her hand a few seconds later, Dani wishes she didn't.

Jamie’s chocolate-colored curls frame her delicate face perfectly. Her skin is pale, with little moles here and there. _Cute_ , the public defender thinks. She has pink lips, Dani finds herself staring at for a bit too long.   
  


_‘I wonder if they are as soft as they look…’_

Dani averts her eyes, shocked by her own thoughts. Only minutes ago she scolded Owen for being unprofessional. And look at her now? She looks up again, without really planning to, meeting Jamie's gaze once more. Jamie's gorgeous green eyes meet Dani's so easily as if that's the only thing they were ever supposed to do.

Jamie who sits comfortably in the chair on the other side of the table, has her mouth slighlty parted, eyeing Dani up and down. Her pupils of are blown wide and she blinks a few times to many. Jamie swallows. She feels her heartbeat getting faster and the blood rising to her cheeks.

_Is she- Is she checking me out?_

Dani clears her throat and shakes her head lightly, convinced herself she is just imagining it and trying to get rid of her own thoughts before they could get in their way. She sits down, pulling the file closer. She opens it again, trying to find something to focus on. But the words appear blurry and Dani squints her eyes, unable to say something.

' _You_ are my public defender?', Jamie asks her, pulling Dani from her thoughts. She leans forward, resting her intertwined fingers on the table. She sounds and looks... _amused?_

The question catches Dani off guard. She tilts her head quizzically and frowns.

'Umm, yeah?', Dani replies after a few seconds of silence, still confused about the question. 'Got a problem with that?', she adds, slightly offended by her client's forwardness.

It was more, _how_ she said it, though.

Jamie doesn't answer her right away and simply smirks at Dani, who doesn't really know how to react to her client’s attitude. But something about her was intriguing. The way the brunette remains calm. How casual she sits in that chair. _Her disarming and charming smile_ …

'No, not in the slightest', Jamie finally says, her pitch deeper than mere seconds before. She bites her bottom lip. This little gesture makes Dani’s heart skip a beat and forces herself to look away. 

'You just don't look like one', the brunette continues, as Dani shuffles through the documents in Jamie's file.

'Is that so?', the blonde then asks in an unbothered tone, trying to sound unimpressed. Without looking up she continues to browse Jamie’s file. She has to keep things professional, at least one of them should.

'Mhmm', it comes from where Jamie is sitting. The sound of it makes Dani's neck hair stand up and she swallows thickly.

Something about that noise sends a pleasant shiver down Dani's spine. She finds herself smiling at the file. ‘ _Composure’_ , she reminds herself.

'What do I look like then?', Dani finally manages to ask and looks at Jamie again, curious about what she has to say. Their eyes meet and Dani’s heart skips a beat once more.

'I tell you once I figure that one out', Jamie replies and chuckles. She says it in a way Dani could only describe as 'seductive'.

Her mouth goes even drier and she clears her throat again, but it doesn't help. So she takes a big sip from her coffee cup and burns her tongue and the roof of her mouth while doing so. Dani presses her lips together in a thin line, trying to cover up her pain.

Dani sighs deeply and finally finds the report she has been looking for for the past few minutes. Since their gaze met for the first time, Dani found it hard to focus. _And it has gotten almost unbearably hot in the room_ … 

'Well, then, Miss Taylor-'

'Please call me Jamie', her client cuts in.

'I don't think that's a good idea, Miss Taylor', Dani retorts, slowly gaining back some of her confidence. She needed to set boundaries right from the start.

On one hand she insists on it because it keeps things professional and on the other hand, Dani fears she could enjoy the sound of Jamie's name on her tongue a bit too much to her liking.

Jamie groans silently. 'It's just, that 'Miss Taylor' makes me feel like I'm 73, weighing 200 pounds, wearing one of those not-so-flattering old-lady dresses covered in cat hair and I- '

Jamie doesn't get to finish the sentence as Dani bursts out laughing. She tips her head back and giggles as she imagines Jamie looking like that. In the process of it, she leans back in her chair, no longer feeling so awfully tense.

Jamie chuckles, saying 'I think that breaks the ice, now, doesn't it', she grins smugly. She appears to be somewhat proud to have made Dani laugh.

'I think it does', Dani admits, once her breathing evens out again. Her eyes fall onto the table and she can't stop smiling. She intertwines her fingers and takes a deep breath.

'Well then, Jamie', Dani begins anew. ‘ _Jamie’_. She could hear herself smiling as she says her client’s name.

Her first thought turns out to be right. Saying ‘Jamie’ indeed did something to her. Dani wonders what Jamie would sound like saying hers.

_Sitting on that table, Dani’s face buried in her neck and her fingers between Jamie’s legs_.

Dani immediately slaps herself internally multiple times. _It's really_ really _wrong to think this way about your client. You should know better._

And yet, she can't really bring herself to care.

The defender takes another sip of her coffee and so does Jamie. 'Thanks for that', the brunette says and cheers her cup at her. Smiling. _This goddamned smile_.

'Sure', Dani mumbles as she nods to the documents on the table, avoiding to look at Jamie any longer. She can’t seem to bear looking at her without having inappropriate thoughts. _Sexual thoughts_.

'I read your file', she taps the paper lightly, trying to get the focus back on the case.

'We got a lot to do, so let's get straight to work, shall we?' Dani suggests and Jamie nods as she leans forward in her chair.

Dani inhales the faint scent of Jamie's cologne and it makes her head feel all dizzy and her skin warm.

'Yeah, let's get into it', Jamie agrees with a nod and Dani swallows down whatever that is, that is slowly rising to the surface of her consciousness.

Something that wasn't there when she fist entered this room. Something she knows, she will take with her when she leaves this room again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jamie**

The very second Dani Clayton enters the room, the world seems to stop turning. In the blink of an eye _everything changes_.

Jamie's mood improves drastically in less than a heartbeat: from dreadfully annoyed by the situation and seriously angry at whoever put her into this misery, to pleasantly surprised and oddly excited by the sudden change of events.

Her heart rate speeds up at the sight of the woman that steps through the door, skips a beat, maybe two, when she starts talking and stops altogether when their eyes meet for the very first time as they shake hands.

_Such soft and delicate fingers._

Her throat feels suddenly as dry as the saharah. To her own surprise, the normally oh-so-cheeky Jamie finds herself at a loss of words.

Maybe, she thinks, the dryness in her throat is caused by the fact that she is accused of drug possession and now has to face whatever comes next. Must be, right? _'Everyone would be nervous in a situation like that'_ , she mentally assures herself.

But maybe, only maybe, it's not that. At least not exclusively. Partially, maybe. Or perhaps it's something entirely different. Something Jamie doesn't even dare to think about.

Then the woman finally introduces herself as Dani Clayton. 'I'm your public defender,' she hears her says and Jamie can't quite believe her luck.

She shakes her head in disbelief, her chocolate colored curls bouncing in sync. Jamie perks up her eyebrows as she looks at Dani in complete awe, incapable to take her eyes from her. To be fair: she doesn't even try to.

Dani must've noticed the way Jamie looks at her, because her ears get all pink and a faint blush creeps up on her cheeks. The blonde averts her eyes quickly after that and focuses on the file. Jamie immediately feels bad to have made her uncomfortable, so she looks away too.

_'You clumsy oaf'_ , she scolds herself.

Jamie is no fool, she knows exactly what was happening to her. There is no sense in denial. She feels this immediate and strong attraction towards the blonde, and Jamie knows, _oh she knows_ , she has been there before. But never quite _so fast_ and never quite _so intense_.

She swallows thickly, still trying to make sense of all this.There must be a mistake, Jamie thinks. This can't be right. A public defender that looks like an angel? Never ever.

And before she even manages stop herself from saying it, Jamie asks _'You_ are my public defender?'

_'You. Fucking. Clumsy. Oaf'._

She instantly regrets the question. She is well aware that it is really rude to ask a question like that. And she can tell that her lawyer thinks so to. God, if she ever stood a chance with this perfect woman, she surely minimized it to zero with only five simple words.

Yet, she can't help herself and keeps wondering _how_ on earth this absolutely stunning woman can be _her_ public defender. She wasn't expecting that. Wasn't expecting _her_.

What she did expect though was a middle aged, bearded man with the unpleasant smell of tobacco lingering on his clothes, a shabby briefcase in his hand and a chewing-gum in his mouth. Someone who would greet her with a forced smile through teeth that have gotten yellow from smoking too much.

She sure as hell was not expecting a Dani Clayton.

A Dani, that looks absolutely breathtaking in her suit, that hugs her in all the right places. Sure, Jamie had always had a thing for women in suits, but this one... _Phew_. This one was beyond anything she imagined in her wildest dreams.

When Dani asks what she looks like then, if not like a lawyer, it takes every bit of Jamie's self restraint not to tell that she looks like an absolute goddess, with her golden hair and deep blue eyes, she'd find herself being lost in more and more. And it has been only a couple of minutes since Dani stepped through that door.

Jamie has the feeling that her remarks about Dani that, to be fair sounded way more flirty than she ever intended to, were making things awkward between them. Jamie quickly thinks of something funny to break the ground.

And when Dani finally laughs, Jamie thinks she has never heard a more beautiful sound in her entire life. She can't help but feel pure joy seeing Dani giggling. So much joy that she almost forgets why she is even here with her in the first place.

Jamie wishes they had met under other circumstances. But better like that than not at all, right?

When Dani says Jamie's name for the very first time, Jamie thinks how well their names would go together, and she wonders if their lips would too. But someone like Dani would never want someone like Jamie, of that she was certain. Plus, she was her lawyer and Jamie her client. Those two things definitely _don't_ go well together.

Or do they?

//

'You need to be absolutely honest with me, Jamie', Dani explains and it pulls Jamie out of her thoughts. 'Otherwise I can't help you, do you understand?', she says with a serious tone, placing special emphasis on the latter part of the sentence. Dani's fixing Jamie's eyes to make sure she understands and Jamie gulpes at the intensity of her gaze.

Jamie nods, 'Yes. I- umm, of course. I will... I will tell you everything I know', she stammers, suddenly all nervous and tense again. Way more than at the police questioning a few days back. Officer Wingrave didn't make her half as nervous as Dani does right now. And that by doing nothing more than her job. Which she does perfectly, Jamie finds. Plus, she is really, _really_ nice to look at. Good looking women always made Jamie nervous, right from the start. But this one, _damn_ , this is a whole new level.

'Good', Dani continues. 'So the drugs aren't yours, you say?' The blonde's eyes are glued to the report, gnawing on the tip of her pen again.

Jamie finds herself staring at Dani's mouth, while she slowly moves the pen between her teeth. Jamie couldn't help but wish it was her finger instead, drawing down Dani's lip with her thumb-

_Seriously? You are jealous of a pen?_

She blinks a few times, trying to get rid of the thought. It was pleasant, yes, but entirely out of place. She pushes the idea of it to the back of her head. _For later._

'No and I already told the officers that, but they didn't believe me', Jamie says, once she finds her voice again. She thinks back to the police questioning and feels herself getting angry all over again.

Dani hums and it's all it takes to calm the brunette's mind, at least a little bit. 'Has anyone access to your flat, except you, Jamie?'

'No, I had the locks changed a month back, when my crazy ex-girlfriend wouldn't stop stalking me', at the mention of girlfriend Dani's eyebrows perk up. In another setting Jamie would have never mentioned her ex to someone she was interested in. But at least Dani knows now, that she is into women, which is good. Saves them time and awkwardness. But Jamie hoped her clothing style would would make it obvious, that she is anything else but straight. That's why she dresses like that in the first place. Besides that, she feels really comfy in tomboy clothes.

'I had her give me back my keys when I broke up with her, but that bitch already had made a duplicate. Can you believe that?', Jamie continues, still shocked about her ex's audacity and Dani quickly writes a few things down on her paper.

'She kept showing up at my place or was waiting for me to come back from work. Begging me to take her back. Soon I had enough of her bullshit and I figured that I would need to replace the locks of my door.' She shrugs.

'That was a good decision, Jamie.' Dani says, looking at Jamie again, smiling.

Jamie wants to tell her to not look at her like that, because she can't think properly with Dani's eyes on her. 'So you are sure, she hadn't found another way to get inside your flat?'

Jamie is glad, relieved almost, that Dani keeps talking, so she can focus on the question, rather than on how badly she'd like to tuck the strand of hair that has fallen out behind Dani's ear again. Jamie notices her piercings and she can't help but think how good those look in combination with her trouser suit.

Jamie needs to force herself to look away and answers Dani's question. 'Uh, nope, after I blocked her everywhere and told her to leave me the fuck alone, my former roommate Rebecca told me she left for America. Apparently, she wanted to get as far away from me as she possibly could, and _god_ , am I glad she did.' Jamie explains along with another shrug. She couldn't have cared less about her ex, that much was sure.

'That roommate of yours, Rebecca', Dani begins, 'any chance she could have to do something with this?'

Jamie shakes her head. ' _Ex_ -roommate,' she corrects Dani. 'And no, she would never', she pauses, thinking. 'Though, she changed after starting to see that guy. Peter.'

'What about him?', Dani asks, tilting her head curiously. Jamie could almost see the gears grind in this beautiful, beautiful head of hers.

'Honestly, he is a disgusting piece of shite,' she scoffed. 'Twisted himself into her, like a nasty parasite. Completely fucked her over.' she paused, staring into the distance.

'I wonder what the hell he must have experienced in his life, ruining another person like that', Jamie says as Dani attentively listens to her.

The lawyer doesn't say anything so Jamie keeps going. 'Rebecca told me he got into serious trouble a few years back and wound up serving time. When he got out he met Rebecca and everything went downhill soon after. And yet she'd do anything for him. _Anything_ , really. Not necessarily because she loves him, but because she is so fucking scared of him and - '

'Why was he in jail?', Dani cuts in.

'Oh, all kinds of things, really: theft, bodily harm, vandalism...' Jamie swallows. 'Drug possession.'

Dani nods, then furrows her brows. 'Would she also break the law, if it was for him?'

'What do you mean?', Jamie says, confused by Dani's question. 'Are you saying, that-'

'I mean,' Dani cuts in again. 'would Rebecca also do things for him, that are morally wrong and illegal? You know, like, hiding away a bunch of drugs?'

'Miss Clayton, what are you implying?', Jamie says, slightly offended by Dani's assumption about her friend. But at the same time she really couldn't blame her.

Dani completely ignores her client's question. She appears to be in full business-mode. 'Have you seen Rebecca recently?'

'Yes, I did, we had a drink together a few days ago.' Jamie pauses. There is a bad feeling slowly creeping up on her. 'The night before the police found the drugs.'

'How many drinks did you have, Jamie?'

'I don't drink on weekdays,' Jamie immediately defends herself, even though Dani's tone of voice wasn't accusing at all. 'At least not more than two beers'.

The brunette thinks about it. 'Though, I can't remember much about said night. I woke up with the worst headache of my life the day after and the rest,' a resignated sigh falls from Jamie's lips as she wearily runs her hand over her face.

'You know the rest: police shows up at my door, they search my flat, I get arrested...' she shrugs. _'And only a few days later I find myself in a room with the most stunning woman that I've ever laid eyes on'_ , she mentally finishes the sentence.

'Hmm,' is all that comes from the blonde. She whips her foot up and down, gnawing on the pen again. She seems to do that whenever she is lost in thought. 'Only two drinks you say?'

It was more of a statement than a question. 'Two drinks and you have a total blackout?'

Now their eyes meet again. Jamie isn't sure if it's the fact that she finds her lawyer really, _really_ attractive or if it's the penny that slowly starts to drop. Or maybe it's a mix of both. But she feels a rumble in her belly and her eyes widen as she realizes:

'What if it was Rebecca after all?', Jamie's hand shoots up to cover her mouth in shock. Jamie swallows thickly. 'I remember going to the bathroom, and when I came back Rebecca was kinda weird... Oh my god, do you think she put something in my drink?'

Realizing what she just said, Jamie quickly pushes herself away from the table, gets up from the chair and begins to frantically pace up and down in the room. She lets her head drop into her hands, groaning, as she finally _understands_.

'No, no, no, no, no.', Jamie gasps out, having trouble breathing. Her heart starts heavily pounding in her chest, and this time it wasn't because of Dani.

She rubs her neck with her palm, squinting her eyes shut as she tries to proccess what was happening. Her mind is running wild and she feels like her legs are going to give out any second. She grips the side of the table, trying to keep herself from fainting.

Amongst the absolute chaos in her brain, one, _one_ word pops into her mind.

_Betrayal_.

Jamie scoffs. 'How can she do that to me? Knowing what I have been through?', she shakes her head in shocked disbelief and purses her lips together. Her voice is filled with panic. 'Man, I've been arrested before and she knows that.' Jamie clenches her fist. 'I will fucking end her-'

'Jamie'

_Jamie_.

Something about Dani's soft, near to angelic voice, somehow grounds Jamie. Her anger simply fades. The intrusive thoughts vanish and she finds herself back in the present. By only saying two simple syllables. Jamie. Dani calmed her immediately.

The brunette suddenly she feels a warm hand on top of hers. Then a thumb lightly caressing her skin. Her legs are still shaky. No longer because of the anger. No. 

She opens her eyes and looks down at their hands. A gesture that was so simple. And yet so... _intimate_. She then moves her eyes up to find Dani's, gazing at her. She looks concerned but at the same time her eyes are so mesmerizing and Jamie forgets why she was angry in the first place.

She would need to get over this stupid attraction thing, it was seriously getting in the way of things. If she wanted to get out of this misery, she'd need to work together with Dani well. Jamie fears she can't, not, when a simple look, a simple touch of Dani's sets her entire body on fire.

'I'll take care of it', Dani says, squeezing Jamie's hand gently before passing her pen and paper. 'Can you give me her adress?' Jamie nods, scribbles it down and slides it back to Dani. While doing so their fingers brush lightly and Jamie instantly feels her breath hitch. She looks up and sees Dani biting the corner of her lip, while her eyes wander to Jamie's lips. She can't help but stare back. She has the feeling Dani and her have a _moment_ right there. Whatever it is, it is over as fast as it began.

Dani tells Jamie not to talk to Rebecca about anything, and she nods in agreement. 'I need you to lay low for a while and I will reach out to you once I know more, alright? I'll give you my number in case you need anything.' Dani says, smiling reassuringly at Jamie. She shuffles around in her file. 'I can't seem to find my business card... Then I'll just write it on your arm if that's okay?'

That's one way to get the girl's number, Jamie thought, smiling to herself.

When she looked at her arm later, she can't help but think the dot on the letter 'i' in Dani looks like a tiny heart. She felt her stomach flip in the most beautiful way. 

Oh.

_She is in serious trouble._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting closer, guys. we almost did it. sorry for the suspensful ending of the chapter. I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Dani**

Dani had spent the whole day and most of the night working on her newest case, trying to put all the puzzle pieces together. Documents, files, books as well as pens and markers are scattered all over her desk. Crumbled paper is laying on the floor next to her chair and behind it. She didn't even make an effort to throw them into the bin. A cup of coffee sits next to her notebook, it has gotten cold by now. She works and works trying to make sense of all this. She is so immersed in her work that she doesn't even notice how time flies by and all of a sudden it's 2 am.

Dani leans back in her chair and sighs deeply, as she realizes how exhausted she actually is. She calls it a day - or rather a night - and gets up from the desk. Only now she realizes how much her back hurts from sitting in the same spot for hours. She doesn't even bother tidying the mess up, as she tells herself she will get back to it, first thing in the morning.

Dani can't remember the last time she had been so invested in a case. It was so unlike her: working round-the-clock. Usually she would stick to the business hours and once it was 7pm she'd close shut whatever file she was working on, make her way home and not think about it until the day after.

But this time things were different.

Dani goes to the bathroom, combs her hair and brushes her teeth, all the while thinking about what happened in the last 15 something hours. It was clearly _a lot_ that happened and she was nowhere near the end of it.

Her shoulders hurt and her neck is stiff and she contemplates her decision about having worked for so long. She hadn't even taken time to eat or get some fresh air.

That's who Dani becomes when she takes things very seriously: she goes all the way and sometimes forgets herself in the process.

Her mind is filled with billions of questions she yet needs to find answers to. Dani wonders if her mind would stop boggling once she'd get into bed. But she worries that even if it did, her mind would wander off to _other things._

She decides to take a quick shower before bed and while the warm water gently massages her tense shoulders, her brain continues grinding its gears and she wonders if she had missed something.

_After the first meeting with her new client, Dani asked Owen if he could please drive her to the address that Jamie had given her by the end of their conversation. Dani told him about the really bad feeling in her gut and said to him how much safer she'd feel with him by her side._

_Owen smiled and Dani smiled back. She truly could rely on him: the amazing friend that he is, he didn't even eat up his sandwich before they started. He simply finished his drink, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grabbed his keys and off they were._

_Once they arrived at said adress, it turned out that Rebecca had given up her appartment only a few days back. The same day the police searched Jamie's flat. With the help of Owen and a few other officers they managed to track Rebecca down only a couple of hours later. Again, she asked Owen if he'd accompany her and he immediately said 'of course I will.'_

_When Rebecca opened the door, she instantly went to slam it shut in Dani's and Owen's face, but the police officer had quickly put a foot between the frame and the door. Rebecca must have known that someone would eventually track her down and the pair standing on her front porch confirmed her assumption._

_When Dani introduced herself, stated the reason for her visit, Rebecca got tense and she muttered something under her breath that sounded like 'oh fuck my day'. Then she stammered something along the lines of 'Sorry, I can't help you' and 'There must be a misunderstanding'. But it was already clear as day that Rebecca has something to do with all this. Her eyes were full of regret. And guilt._

_Dani was many things. But one thing especially: persistent. So she didn't leave until Rebecca finally gave in and let the two inside the house. 'Are you home alone?', Dani asked and Rebecca nodded. The lawyer was relieved about that as it gave them the opportunity to talk freely. It would save them trouble. At least for now._

_It didn't take long for Rebecca to confess and Dani had it all on tape. She said 'Yes, I hid the drugs at Jamie's' and 'I'm so sorry but I had no choice'. She sobbed and gasped, desperately trying to get some air. Owen passed her a tissue to dry her tears. The tears, oh they were tears of guilt and shame but also... fear. 'Oh, when he finds out, that you - that I told y-you. He's going to kill m-me.'_

_When Dani assured they'd take Rebecca somewhere safe, away from Peter, her shoulders deflated and she inhaled sharply 'Now that's a relief'. Dani smiled, fixed Rebecca's eyes and said: 'I do have to ask you one last thing: Why did you do it?'_

//

Dani can't sleep. Her brain's stuffed to the rim with questions and missing answers, people and faces, pictures and words. Outside it rains and the sound of the raindrops on the windows bothers her.

She sighs and grabs her phone from the nightstand. The light that comes from it makes her squint and it takes her a moment to adjust to it.

And before she even realizes what her fingers are doing she sends a message. To her client. At almost 3 in the morning.

**To: Jamie Taylor [2:48 am]**

**It seems like your case keeps me up at night.**

Dani groans and turns to her side, hating herself at how unprofessional she is. She scoffs and shakes her head at what she just did. She can't believe her own stupidity.

But then a notification pops up. It's Jamie.

Dani feels an instant twist in her stomach and her heartbeat quickens. _'That is definitely not how you should react to a message from a client'_ , Dani reminds herself but opens the message anyway. She can't _not_ do it.

**From: Jamie Taylor [2:49 am]**

**I can't help but wish it was me instead (;**

Dani's eyes widen as she reads those words and her jaw falls open once her brain finally catches up. She reads the text over and over again and blinks a few times, thinking her mind plays tricks on her. It's late and she is tired, so it would be no surprise. But no, Jamie really wrote that.

Dani is no idiot. She noticed Jamie flirting with her the other day. And all she wanted to do is tease back and make her all flustered. She had been wanting to do that the moment she has seen how shamelessly Jamie checked her out. And how it left her hot and bothered.

But Dani was her lawyer after all. If she weren't, though... _oh god_ , then she for sure wouldn't hold herself back.

So, she thinks of something, that would put Jamie in her place and at the same time dare her to bite back.

**To: Jamie Taylor [2:51 am]**

**Don't forget who's in charge here.**

Dani chuckles to herself as she anticipates Jamies reply, which comes only seconds after. Dani's heart pounds heavily in her chest.

**From: Jamie Taylor [2:51 am]**

**Blimey, I'd love to see that for myself sometime.**

Dani locks her phone and places it back on the nightstand, deciding she'd keep Jamie in suspense for now. She smirks like a lovestruck teenager and buries her face in the pillow, unable to process what just happened.

//

The next morning, it's a saturday and actually Dani's day off, she goes straight back to work after having breakfast. She wouldn't say it out loud, but the reason for her working constantly, is because she just wants to get it over with so she can finally, _finally_ ask Jamie out on a drink, without having a bad conscience.

She figures that she could update Jamie on her newest findings so she sends her another message:

**To: Jamie Taylor [9:12 am]**

**Are you free tonight?**

Dani had already hit send when she realizes that she definitely should've picked another way to say this. She presses her lips together in a thin line and brings her palm to her face.

_Idiot_.

**From: Jamie Taylor [9:14 am]**

**For you? Always.**

Then another message right after:

**Are you asking me out on a date, Dani? (;**

_Dani_. Up until now Jamie had sticked to Miss Clayton. But Dani can't deny it: she likes the sound of that so much better. It feels more intimate, warmer... like _more_.

But no, it wasn't an invitation to a date. She wished it was, but no. Dani preferred calling it a business meeting.

**To: Jamie Taylor [9:16 am]**

**I'd just like to update you on your case.**

That isn't the whole truth. Dani is just desperately trying to find a reason to see Jamie again. Though, she would never admit that, not to herself, not to Jamie, not to anyone. So this solution seems like a good one to her.

**To: Jamie Taylor [9:17 am]**

**Your place, around 8pm? I'm afraid I can't do earlier, got a lot things on my to do list today.**

What Dani didn't say is how badly she'd like to add Jamie's name to that list. She quickly has to reject the idea of driving to her place right away and doing exactly what she dreamt of last light. But again, she'd never tell.

**From: Jamie Taylor [9:22]**

**8 o'clock then. Looking forward to it, Dani.**

Dani bites down on her lip, trying to keep herself from grinning so wide, because all of a sudden she feels like a teenager again. Like last night, but way worse. She doesn't want to admit it but she thinks she's about to fall headfirst for that insanely handsome woman.

Still, _it's not a date._

//

As the day goes on, and Dani really is trying hard to keep herself busy, her thoughts keep trailing off to tonight's business meeting.

_Business meeting._

It does not feel like one at all. Because which business meeting is on a saturday evening? In her client's flat?

_'Who am I trying to fool here?'_ , she asks herself.

At 7 she finds herself standing in front of her wardrobe trying to pick an outfit for tonight. About an hour ago she started to get ready. She already showered and blow dried her hair. Tonight she would wear it down for a change.

Dani sighs. She wants the outfit to be sexy but at the same time she doesn't want Jamie to think it's more than a business meeting. With the meeting coming closer it becomes harder and harder for Dani to not become all nervous.

In the end she opts for a white, lightly see-through top with tiny dark beads attached around the u-shaped collar, a bordeaux-red blazer, some black slim fit jeans and white sneakers.

She looks at herself in the mirror, head slightly tilted sideways. Her hair falls down to her shoulders in soft waves. The outfit is the exact amount of revealing and professional. She likes what she sees and smiles at her own reflection.

Dani goes to fetch her keys in the kitchen and considers for a moment whether she should bring a bottle of wine. Then she laughs at herself and mutters 'you fucking gay disaster.' She brings her head to the fridge-door she almost opened to grab the wine. She is still grinning and shaking her head when she leaves her apartment at 7:50 pm.

Fortunately, the traffic was at her favour and when she finally arrives at Jamie's she feels weak at her knees and her head is spinning. She's thrilled to see Jamie again but then,

_It’s just a business meeting._

Dani thinks it over and over again like some sort of mantra, hoping it would help calm her senses.

It didn't.

She notices how her hands tremble and once she had knocked at Jamie's door, she quickly shoves both of them in the back pockets of her jeans, keeping them still.

A moment later, which to Dani felt like forever and a day, Jamie opens the door and -

'Dani?'

Then again.

'Dani', Jamie repeats, trying to sound serious, but Dani can actually hear her smiling while she is-

'Earth to Dani. Are you there?', Jamie chuckles softly and her voice sounds as if it was miles away.

It is now Dani who is staring. And she can't seem to stop.

Jamie wears a dark blue button up shirt, with tiny flowers printed onto it: roses, tulips, windflowers. It's neatly tucked into tight beige cargo pants, that show just a little skin there at the ankles. A simple golden chain necklace hangs loosely around her neck. She has her curls perfectly styled to one side and wears a couple of rings on both sides of her hands. Dani can smell Jamie's cologne from where she is standing and it's fogging her mind. She doesn't know for how long she had been standing there looking at Jamie like that but -

'You better close that mouth, before I kiss it.'

Dani frowns. 'What?', she whispers, confused, and caught off guard by Jamie's words.

'Ah, there you are. Just needed to get you back to the present', Jamie smirks at her. 'It seems as if it worked', she laughs and takes Dani by her wrist and to lead her into the apartment before she stands there the entire night.

The touch of Jamie's fingers wrapped around her wrist is enough to bring Dani's mind back into her body.

'I'm so, so sorry, I don't know what that was', Dani tries to explain herself once they are standing in Jamie's kitchen. She chuckles awkwardly.

It's a small flat but it's homey and it fits Jamie with all the plants and books and records.

'Oh, but I do', Jamie retorts, handing Dani a glass of wine. She didn’t even ask if Dani wanted some. But the blonde gladly took it. Their eyes meet briefly when she takes it in her hand and her stomach does that _thing_.

'Oh yeah?', Dani asks, tilting her head curiously, while she looks around quickly, trying to find something to focus on. Her gaze falls onto Jamie's face and her eyes trace the lines of it.

'Yep, you just undressed me with your eyes', Jamie said cockily, while pouring herself a glass too.

'No, I didn't!', Dani quips and takes a big gulp from her wine.

'You should've seen your face. Mouth open, cheeks flushed, ears pink', Dani looks at her with big eyes, shakes her head and says:

'You can't be serious, Jamie.'

'I am', the brunette replies with a smile as she brings the glass to her lips. Dani knows she is telling the truth, but she would never admit it.

'God, Jamie, I'm your lawyer', Dani sighs, finishing the rest of her drink in one go. She slides her glass towards Jamie who she fills it again with a wide grin on her face.

'I really wish you weren't though', Jamie says, her voice heavy with humour. Dani sits down on one of the stools beside the counter, playing with the handle of the glass.

'I know, I'm the worst. I lost the last two cases and it still nags on me and I know I could've done better and now I am your public defender and I really don't want to mess things up and-'

'No, Dani, it's not that', Jamie cuts in and Dani shuts her mouth abruptly. 'You are doing great', Jamie's hand now resting on her own and Dani likes how it feels. They look at each other for a fleeting moment and at the same time it's everything and not nearly enough.

'You are doing perfectly, actually.' Jamie opens her mouth again as if she wants to say something, but she closes it and sighs. Dani rests her other hand on Jamie’s forearm nudging gently.

'It's just that... if you weren't my lawyer and somebody else would have been assigned my case then...’, Jamie trails off, her eyes wandering to Dani's lips for a split second.

'What, Jamie?', Dani asks. 'Then what?'

Jamie clears her throat. 'Sure you want to hear that?', and Dani nods a bit too enthusiastic, really hoping Jamie's answer would match her very own intentions.

Jamie swallows thickly, running her fingers through her curls. She seems a little nervous. The brunette takes another sip of the red liquor and inhales sharply. Dani's heart flutters in anticipation.

'If you weren't my lawyer, Dani, then I wouldn't feel so bad about...

...wanting to kiss you and bite your neck or...'

Dani's jaw falls open as she hears those words falling from Jamie's lips. For a second she isn't sure if she even heard the other woman right. She feels hot blood rise to her cheeks, to her ears and neck, and then, like a lightning bolt, straight down between her legs. If she wasn't sitting, her knees would have given out beneath her, that's for sure.

Suddenly Jamie stops talking and quickly takes a step back. She has an expression on her face Dani can't quite read but she instinctively reaches out to grab her hand. However, Jamie has already turned around. She now stands by the sink, facing the wall. Her hands hold onto the edge of the counter so tight that her knuckles turn white. She bows her head in shame. She exhales deeply.

'I'm so, so, so sorry Dani, I- umm, I shouldn't have said that. It was so inappropriate, as well as the texts, the texts, that I sent you and I- umm, you're right, you are my lawyer and I am your client, and it was not okay.' Jamie’s voice breaks as she desperately tries to stay calm. She speaks on, still not daring to look at Dani. 'It was not okay and I am so sorry. God, I feel terrible.' Her voice is full of regret and shame, and it stings Dani's heart, which, just a moment ago, was close to bursting from joy.

Dani quickly gets up from the stool she was sitting on and makes her way to Jamie, whose breathing is now heavy, shaky, and uneven. She places a hand on the small of Jamie's back and feels the warm skin through the fabric. She inhales Jamie's scent and _, oh she smells so good_ , Dani closes her eyes, trying to concentrate on something else. With her thumb she rubs gentle circles on Jamie's back who seems to relax just a little.

'Jamie', Dani whispers, not really knowing what to say as all her words left her when Jamie said what she said.

'Hey, it's... it's okay, really. Look at me, Jamie.' She gently grabs her upper arm and pulls her around.

Jamie turns to face Dani but she's unable to look her in the eye. Instead, she keeps staring to the floor. For a bit they just stand there in silence until Jamie's breathing evens out a bit and Dani brings her chin up so their eyes would meet.

'You didn't do anything wrong, Jamie', Dani says, smiling reassuringly. 'I mean yes, that's not how you should talk to your lawyer and it's _definitely not_ how _I_ should look at my client', Dani chuckles nervously. 

'I am so sorry, Dani.', Jamie begins again. 'And I should probably call you Miss Clayton again, don't I?', she laughs now and it sounds just as nervous as Dani's before.

'Don't you dare call me that', Dani says, and winks at Jamie who then bites the corner of her bottom lip. 'And don't say you're sorry again. There is nothing to apologize for.' Dani runs her hands up and down Jamie's upper arms, hoping it consoles her.

'But I’ve seen the look on your face', Jamie says, her voice still sounds worried and Dani can't bear so see her like that.

'And that’s when- that's when I knew I screwed up', she laughs again, but Dani's look doesn't falter. Her hands are now holding Jamie's in her own.

'You didn't, Jamie. You really didn't. And know why?', Dani asked, not really waiting for the response when she said:

'Because I would want you to.'

'What?'

'Kiss me, I mean...And the other thing you said... that too.'

'What??'

'You heard me, Jamie.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I promise the next chapter is going to be quite something (;
> 
> So bear with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting steamier, just so you know. But before that, just a wee bit of angst. But I promise you, what comes afterwards will make up for it (;
> 
> ft. drunk Damie, Blondie and a lapdance

**Jamie**

Because I would want you to', Dani says softly - her voice is nothing more than a whisper. She holds Jamie's hand in hers and gently flicks her thumb over it. Jamie feels her skin tingle under Dani's touch and even this little sign of affection is almost too much.

'What?', Jamie asks in utter confusion, unsure what Dani means. She furrows her brows and tries to read Dani's expression. It's a look she has never seen on the blonde's face before.

And then it finally hits her. The realization almost swipes her off her feet. Her mouth falls open.

But before she can even say something, Dani confirms what Jamie has realized just now.

'Kiss me, I mean...And the other thing you said... that too.'

_Blimey, there it is._

Even though Jamie had told Dani before, about what she'd like to do to her - hearing _her_ actually say _it_ , is nearly enough to make Jamie come undone here and then.

Jamie feels as if her breath has been stolen from her lungs and her heart drops into the pit her stomach. The room suddenly seems to tilt sideways.

She notices how her own hands are shaking but Dani tightens the grip around them, holding them still. The other woman has this incredible way of grounding her when she feels like she's seconds from floating away.

And even though Jamie had heard every single word the other woman said, she somehow can't bring herself to believe that they are true, _real_.

And without really planning to, she asks Dani again:

'What??'

It just can't be real.

Jamie was sure: she either was dreaming right now - a very beautiful dream that is - or, way worse, Dani would break out into laughter any second now, telling her she was just kidding.

But no. Neither of that was happening.

Dani smiles warmly at her and Jamie is afraid the other woman can hear her heart that is almost beating out of her chest. The way Dani glances at her makes her mouth go dry and she's quite positive nobody has ever looked at her in that way.

'You heard me, Jamie', Dani states and her face is now so close to hers that she can feel Dani's hot breath on her skin and smell the floral-scent of her shampoo. And the combination of both sensations it is maddening.

They look at eachother again, in a way that is so wonderful, so intimate. And it's slowly becoming dangerous. But Jamie is enjoying every bit of it.

If she didn't know better she'd swear she has just caught a glimpse of desire in Dani's eyes, but,

how would she know?

And then, all of a sudden, Jamie's bubble bursts and -

_it's gone._

Dani pulls back and lets go of her hands.

The loss of contact, it aches - it physically hurts and Jamie can feel it in her bones, her limbs, her heart. But mostly on the skin where Dani's hands touched hers mere seconds ago. It is as if she left a burn mark where her fingers were.

Jamie stares at her own hands for a long moment. Maybe if she stared long enough, Dani's fingers would magically reappear and give her back the warmth Jamie was missing since the blonde's touch was gone.

When Dani says something it pulls her out of this trance-like state like an arrow leaving the bow. Her gaze shoots back up to find Dani's.

'But I'm afraid I can't let you do that.'

Dani smiles apogetically, averts her eyes as if she was ashamed and walks back to the stool she was sitting on earlier, emptying most of her glass of wine with a few big gulps.

Nine words. Nine words are enough to shatter Jamie's heart into a million pieces. And she stands there, mouth agape and eyes blown wide, astounded and equally irritated by Dani's words.

One moment Dani looks at her like _that_ , the next she says she _wants her to_ and then she just -

_\- stops?_

The room tilts sideways again, the other way this time, and Jamie grips the edge of the counter again, keeping herself upright. She feels the cold air that's coming through the opened window behind her on her back and her neck. Both are damp with sweat. It gives her goosebumps all over her arms.

Nothing seems to make sense anymore and the least Dani can do is give her answers to questions, she didn't have just a moment ago. She owes her that.

'What? Why not?', Jamie asks, genuinely curious. However, she can't hide the disappointment in her voice. She grinds her teeth as she waits for Dani to answer.

But she doesn't and pours herself another glass. She fills the red liquor up to the rim of the glass. Soon enough the bottle would be empty.

'Dani, I don't understand.' Jamie's bewilderment quickly fades into agitation. Leaving her hanging like this isn't right. 

'Why can't you, Dani?', she insists. Her voice is cracking a little as she feels desperation building up inside her. Desperation and...

_anger?_

'Jesus Dani, can you please say something.' Her voice is no longer gentle. Without realizing it, her voice has gotten louder with every sentence.

But the other woman remains silent and Jamie feels anger bubbling in her chest, her patience fading away.

'What is going on with you, huh? Is this a bloody game for you?', Jamie raises her voice even more and makes her way to the kitchen island where Dani is sitting. The tone of Jamie's voice takes makes the blonde twitch a little. She stops right in front of her. 

'Because if that's the case, then you can take your things and go.' She points at the door, while narrowing her eyes at Dani. Her voice is raw and shaky. She doesn't wan't to react so strongly to someone who just seems to mess with her but Jamie can't help herself.

But then Dani whispers her name, softly but firm, and it's all it takes to take the wind out of Jamie's sails. It's enough to make her want to listen to what Dani has to say, now, that she finally decided to speak.

Her chest still heaves from her emotional turmoil and she has difficulties catching her breath.

'I get your anger and frustration Jamie, I really do. Believe me. And it's one hundred percent valid and relatable. But before you jump to conclusions I need you to please listen to me', she begs and Jamie gives in, because she'd do anything for Dani. Even now.

So Jamie nods. But before she sits down on the stool next to Dani, she pulls it just a few feet away from her, keeping her at distance. Jamie doesn't think she could endure being too close to her now. Even with the gap between she could smell Dani's lovely, flowery scent. It is almost unbearable.

Dani repeatedly tugs her sleeve into her palm, while her foot quickly whips up and down. Jamie realizes it must be a nervous tick but she restrains herself from taking Dani's hand in hers or placing her hand on her thigh to keep her from moving. She desperately wants to, but no.

Trying to find something else to focus on, her eyes wander through the flat but can't seem to find a place to rest. Until they dart to Dani's face, without actively deciding to.

And by the expression on her face Jamie can tell that she really is sorry. Her usually so luminous eyes are filled with sadness and she looks like she is on the verge of tears.

Jamie wants nothing more but to make it go away - because seeing Dani like that, hurts way more than her own suffering.

'There is nothing, _absolutely nothing_ in this world that I want more than this. I want this, I want _you_ , Jamie.'

It takes Jamie a painfully long moment to process what Dani just said. Since Dani practically rejected her, Jamie's brain seems to have a hard time keeping up. But the blonde rushes on, not giving Jamie any time to dwell on her words.

'I have wanted you since they day we first met and you haven't left my head since. You are all over, Jamie. My thoughts, _christ_ , even my dreams.'

'Dani--', it's all Jamie can manages to say, she feels at loss for words. What she does though, is taking a mental note of asking Dani later what those dreams were about. She wants to know if they are anything like hers. But for now she pushes the thought aside.

'But I could lose my job if anyone finds out.'

Jamie nods, finally getting it. She wouldn't want Dani end up unemployed, just because of her.

'And I am trying _so hard_ to hold myself back because I know that if I give in... then I won't be able to stop anymore.'

Jamie quickly swallows down a _'then don't'_ with a big sip of wine. She reminds herself that this is not about her.

'I don't wan't you to be my secret, Jamie. Do you understand that?'

Jamie nods again, experiencing a wild mix of emotions all at the same time: happiness, confusion, understanding, rejection.

... _hunger_.

'So, I ask you to be patient. Wait until the matter is brought to court and we get you out of this mess. I promise you, I will do anything in my power to win this case, Jamie. And I am convinced we will, because things are actually looking pretty good for you', and she gestures to the file that sits on the table next to the wine bottle. Her tongue seems to sit a little heavy in her mouth, the words a tiny bit blurry.

'I actually came here to tell you all about it, remember?', Dani chuckles and Jamie can't help but crack a smile aswell.

Her brain finally catches up and she realizes: Dani _wants her_. All she needs to do now is to be patient and show some self control.

But then her eyes travel to Dani's pink lips again, that just look so devastatingly kissable. She thinks about how close they were standing earlier and how she wanted nothing more than bridge the gap between them. So maybe this is going to be harder than she thought.

But,

_she understands._

'I'm also asking you to trust me, because this here,' Dani motions her hand between the two of them, 'is all I ever wanted.'

Jamie can see in her eyes that she's telling the truth and she believes her. She can also tell how much Dani wants her: it's her pupils that are dilated, dazed with want. It's her gaze that wanders to Jamie's mouth more often than she can count. It's her voice, husky and lower than usual.

She can also tell how much willpower it costs for Dani to hold herself back. It's the hand that wants to reach out to Jamie’s but doesn't. It's her leg that almost brushes against Jamie's knee. It's her eyes dart away when she can't bear to look at the other woman anymore.

Jamis can see it all. Because Dani let's her.

'And once it is all over, I will take you out on a date, okay? We'll have dinner at a fancy restaurant and we'll drink expensive wine and we'll talk the entire evening, so long, that we even miss the last call. Then you can take me back to your place and I will let you do all the things you want to do me.'

Jamie sees Dani's lips moving. She hears her words. But she doesn't listen. The thought of a date, a proper date, makes her smile and happiness as well as hope fills her heart. She feels her mood lighten up as she imagines Dani sitting across of her at the table in a restaurant. All dressed up, as beautiful as ever. Blonde waves softly falling over her shoulders. Their fingers intertwined or playing with eachother. She imagines them laughing, joking, bantering...

'This is a promise, Jamie.'

And with that, all the emotions that dared to suffocate her, just dissolve into thin air. Jamie realized just now how she was holding her breath the entire time and once her lungs filled with air again, she finally feels like _breathing_ again.

//

‘So you are telling me, that Rebecca did all of this because Peter dared to leak her sextape if she wouldn't?', Jamie sums it up. Dani had been updating her on the newest findings for the past 20 minutes now.

'Yep', Dani says popping the 'p'.

Jamie scoffs and shakes her head in disbelief. She can’t wrap her mind around it. This is a new extreme, even for Peter. Or maybe it might also be the alcohol in her system that makes it hard to concentrate on anything else but Dani.

_It’s Dani_ , she decides.

They are now comfortably situated on Jamie’s couch in the living room. Dani has her knees pulled to her chest, wrapping her arms loosely around them. Jamie sits cross-legged on the other side, one arm rests on the back of the couch while she holds her glass of wine in the other hand. They had just opened the second bottle and things were starting to get a hazy.

‘And here I thought I have seen it all… What a sick bastard’, Jamie admits and shakes her head in disbelief. ‘But hey, I get it, Becca is a teacher and it would've really screwed with her reputation.'

Dani presses her lips together and nods. A few times too many, Jamie finds and she can’t get rid of the impression that the other woman is kind of drunk too. However, she tries to focus on her questions, rather than on how cute Dani looks, when she gasps as she almost spills her wine while changing her position. 

'But why would Peter even need a place to hide his drugs?', Jamie is sure Dani had mentioned that before, but she was having trouble properly processing what the other woman was saying. She tried desperately to put her focus on Dani’s words again and again, but she captivated Jamie in a way she couldn’t quite understand yet. 

Dani chuckles. ‘I told you that already, but I guess your brain was occupied with something else’, she smirks cockily giving Jamie a knowing look. ‘You caught me’, Jamie says with a coy smile, wondering if she has been this obvious the whole time.

‘Anyway, Peter, umm, he got into some serious trouble and the police was trying to find evidence: they suspected he’s a drug-dealer. But they couldn't find anything, because once they searched his house, you know with drug sniffing dogs, Peter had already gotten rid of them and they had to let him go. For the moment, at least.'

Jamie nods and Dani carries on: 'And while you were blacked out on your couch after Rebecca drugged your drink, she got the dope from the trunk of her car and hid it under your bed. And, once Peter would tell her to, she would come back for them. All the while hoping nobody would find out.’

Jamie hums thoughtfully, running her hand over her face, her gaze lost somewhere in the distance. What Dani says, does make sense. Still, she never thought this was something Rebecca would be capable of. Especially not the drugs-in-her-drink-part. 

‘I hope you have listened to me this time, Jamie, I won’t be repeating it again.’ Dani says, laughing. Her whole face lights up and her eyes get this wonderful shimmer when she does and Jamie promises herself she will do anything to see that more often.

‘I think, that’s about it. Next we need a plan. We need Peter to confess without him knowing about it. Because I have the feeling he would try anything to talk himself out of it. But I haven’t gotten around to the plan-part yet… Also we need to find out who snitched and why’, Dani says, clumsily collecting all the documents on Jamie’s tea-table. She tries to order them neatly but gives up after a few tries. With a sigh she closes the file, papers still sticking out at all sides. 

‘Dani, are you drunk?, Jamie asks, not even trying to hide the amusement and sarcasm in her voice. She already knows the answer. Maybe opening the second bottle of wine was not her best idea.

_Or was it?_

‘Maybe a tiiiny bit.’ Dani’s speech is slightly slurred and it amuses Jamie so she grins at her. ‘It’s your fault, anyway, offering me wine at a business meeting.’ Dani snickers and Jamie thinks it’s incredibly cute. She seizes the moment to just look at her. Adore her.

‘What about some music?’, Dani asks and the brunette nods, pointing at the record player that sits on the windowsill. The blonde gets up from the couch, not necessarily walking straight and, while she browses through the albums, Jamie follows the movement of Dani’s fingers. She wonders what the other woman will pick. Ultimately she decides for a record by Blondie. Jamie figures it is either coincidence or Dani noticed the band shirt she was wearing at their first meeting and is now picking something she knows she might like. Either way, she likes it.

The music starts playing and Jamie begins to feel very light-hearted and at ease. Maybe it’s the wine, she thinks. It could also be the song: ‘Call me’ is definitely one of her favourites. So Jamie leans her head back on the cushions of the couch, closing her eyes and enjoying the music.

Suddenly she feels the heat of Dani’s body next to hers, her breath on her neck. And then the blonde whispers in her ear ‘dance with me’.

The warmth of Dani’s breath on her skin sends a pleasant shiver down Jamie’s spine and her breath catches in her throat. She turns around just to find Dani moving her body gracefully to the rhythm of the song. The moonlight makes her look like she’s glowing. Jamie’s mouth waters at the sight of it and she has to look away. ‘This is a bad idea’, she mutters, reminding herself of what they agreed on earlier. Jamie finds it harder and harder to resist because Dani is one hell of a view.

_And a fucking tease_.

But she promised her, that they’d wait.

She makes her way to Dani, piecing herself together a way how to say this, but she stops in her tracks when she sees her dancing again. Mesmerized by the flowing motions, Jamie just stares, her lips lightly parted. Lucky for her, Dani has her eyes closed while dancing. Jamie is grateful that the blonde doesn’t see her right now. She’s a mess. 

The way Dani sways her hips to the music is beyond beautiful and hot in a way Jamie didn’t know was possible. She has her hands tangled in her golden waves and she smiles to herself while she dances. And Jamie feels this irresistible urge to join her.

‘ _I really shouldn’t’_ , Jamie tells herself but before she can stop herself, her hands come to rest on Dani’s waist, effortlessly imitating her movements. Dani opens her eyes for a split second and wraps her arms around Jamie’s neck, saying ‘there you are’. She pulls Jamie closer so their bodies are flush together and their hips move on their own accord to the rhythm. Jamie gasps at the friction it creates and can sense how warm it gets between her legs. She feels Dani’s hands on her back, holding her close, she feels her tugging the hair at the base of her head and she feels her fingernails digging into the skin on her neck. It’s _everything,_

But at the same time it doesn’t feel right. Not after what Dani said earlier.

‘Dani’, Jamie manages so breath out and pulls back a little. Dani immediately gets a hold on Jamie’s collar to bring her closer again and she almost gives in, because how could she not? Dani’s hand was still buried deep in the brunette’s waves. Jamie couldn’t get herself to take her own hands from the blonde’s hips. Quite the contrary: she finds herself slowly moving a hand up Dani’s side. 

‘We are both drunk and we don’t know what we’re doing’, and Jamie finds it hard to say this when all she wants to do is to go on and on and on. To explore every inch of the other woman’s body.

‘Oh, I know exactly what I’m doing’, Dani teases as she rolls her hips against Jamie’s, who can’t help but meet her with every movement. Jamie’s eyes slip close and she needs all her willpower to hold back a moan. All she can feel is Dani’s heavy breathing against her mouth as their foreheads touch. ‘But Dani, you said that- ‘

‘I know what I said’, she cuts her off and pulls away so she can look Jamie in the eyes. ‘And _god knows_ I tried. But then we had wine and there were you, looking so _incredibly_ handsome in your button up shirt and those cargo pants. Not to mention your hair, that smells _so_ good, or that chain of yours, that I desperately wanted to tug on to bring you closer to me.’ She gasps for air. ‘And then I figured that I can’t wait.’

Jamie swallows thickly at those last three words – she didn’t know what she was expecting, but it surely wasn’t this. Dani is shamelessly flirting with her and if that wasn’t enough she is also dirty dancing with her to her favourite music and Jamie doesn’t think she has ever felt so wanted before. _And she never wanted anyone more than she wanted Dani right now._

But she collects the last bit of resistance she has left and waves it off, saying ‘It’s probably the booze talking, Dani.’

Dani shakes her head frantically. ‘You know what they say: _‘A drunk mind speaks a sober heart’_. I mean exactly what I said.’

‘Are you sure?’, Jamie asks, bringing Dani’s chin up, so she’d look at her. She scans her delicate face for a sign of uncertainty.

‘Yeah’, Dani says, her voice quiet. She catches her bottom lip between her teeth, and Jamie’s gaze involuntarily wanders down. _What a sight._

But Jamie hesitates and Dani notices. ‘You are still not convinced, right?’ She tilts her head just a little.

Jamie shakes her head and presses her lips together. She can’t mess this up. ‘Then let me show you’, Dani’s voice is sort of feverish and Jamie realizes that’s what Dani _sounds_ like when she’s aroused and the realization makes her legs squeeze together.

‘Now go and sit on that chair over there’, she orders and points across the room.

Jamie frowns, trying to figure out what Dani’s going for. ‘Just do as you’re told already’, Dani says and the way she says it makes her knees go weak. _Now this is new_ , she thinks. And she can’t deny it: she likes it.

Apparently things are going too slow and Dani gently pushes her towards the chair and she can’t do anything but sit down when the back of her knees bump into the seat. Dani is quick to climb onto Jamie’s lap, straddling her thighs. She puts her hands on Jamie’s shoulders and moves her hips painfully slow back and forth to the rhythm of the music playing in the background.

‘Dani, what are you doing?’, Jamie asks, a playful grin on her face. It’s not that she wouldn’t know what was happening right now, she’s no fool. But she can’t help it. She wants to hear it coming from Dani’s mouth.

And Dani plays along. ‘This, my love, is called a lap-dance. I’m told I’m pretty good at it, so I thought you might want to see for yourself’, the flirtatious tone in Dani’s voice sends a wave of arousal through Jamie’s body and she needs to hold onto something, her hands finding Dani’s waist. There was no going back. Jamie is in too deep.

‘Then show me’, Jamie says huskily, looking up to find Dani’s dark, _hungry_ eyes. Jamie’s mouth pops open when she realizes that this is what she _looks_ like when she’s turned on. Dani licks her upper lip teasingly with the tip of her tongue, without breaking eye contact and it makes Jamie feel as if she’s high. Dani takes off her blazer, revealing her pale and freckled skin. Jamie’s fingertips feel hot when she runs them over the girl’s bare shoulders.

And Dani was right, she _is_ good at it. _Too good_ , Jamie finds. First the blonde moves her hips teasingly in a slow pace back and forward, but once she feels Jamie’s grip tighten on her side she pushes down, grinding her body into Jamie’s and the brunette’s breath hitches audibly. There is a pleased smirk on Dani’s lips and Jamie can tell she likes having this kind of power over her. Dani lifts her top a bit and Jamie thinks, or _hopes_ , she might take it off as she stares open-mouthed at the bit of skin above the waistband of her jeans, but then Dani releases the fabric from between her fingers again. ‘You tease’, Jamie huffs and Dani chuckles, leaning forward and brushing her breasts against Jamie’s for nothing more than a few seconds before drifting back again, smiling seductively.

And Jamie enjoys it. Oh, she really does.

Then Dani bends her body back slowly, her blonde hair dangling in the air. Jamie smiles as she stares in wonder at Dani’s flexibility and how incredibly good she looks from that angle. She runs her hands up Dani’s thighs until she reaches the loops of her jeans. She hooks her fingers in and tugs gently, directing Dani to move back up to her.

With every single movement, with every little touch, Jamie’s hunger grows.

Dani continues to move her hips in circles, in just the right way so it hits the perfect spot every time. Jamie pants softly and Dani places one hand on Jamie’s arm and the other one rests on her chest, tugging lightly on the chain around her neck. Dani then moves her mouth to Jamie’s ear, her breaths are shaky and shallow. Jamie gasps and Dani whispers ‘Can I kiss you?’, she sounds desperate, _wanting._ She moves back to look at her: the lust in Dani’s eyes and the way her mouth is slightly parted makes heat pool between Jamie’s legs. ‘Please’.

And she nods.

Their lips crash and their tongues find one another, so fiercely and with such passion that Dani almost loses her balance. But Jamie steadies her, bringing her closer to her and deepening the kiss. Their tongues dance with each other in such a harmony that Jamie feels like as if they have done it a million times before. Dani hums into Jamie’s mouth and it makes her smile against the other woman’s lips. She notices and drags her tongue along Jamie’s bottom lip, sinking her teeth into the flesh. Jamie groans at the sensation and grabs Dani by her neck, pulling her impossibly closer, kissing her again hard. Dani lets out a deep moan and the sound of it sends electricity to each and every part of Jamie’s body.

But this isn’t enough.

The blonde starts grinding her hips into Jamie again, but this time, it’s not her wanting to tease the other woman, no, she’s desperate for some friction herself. Jamie is too, and so their bodies rock into one another, and heavy breathing and soft moans fill the air. At this point Jamie’s so far gone that a few more movements would have sent her over the edge, so she breaks the kiss and Dani whimpers at the loss of contact. Jamie looks at her for a second, want written all over her face - and with that Jamie reaches her limit. 

She slides one arm around Dani’s waist, holding her close and one hand moves under Dani’s thigh. And then she rises from the chair, lifting Dani up effortlessly in the process. It catches the girl off guard and she gasp in surprise, but quickly wraps her legs around Jamie’s waist, making it easier for her to carry her. Dani holds on tight and Jamie can hear her panting in her ear.

‘Bedroom’, Jamie decides.

She feels Dani’s legs tense up at her suggestion and her breath hitches. She clings tighter to Jamie’s body placing a soft kiss right under her ear. ‘I take that as a ‘yes’ then?’ Dani chuckles, sinking her teeth into the skin of Jamie's neck, then whispering ‘do you really need to ask?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is going to be pure smut, no shame.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said there was going to be smut, but then someone in the comments of the previous chapter said, that they hope Dani & Jamie don't regret the morning after. So, I made them wait. 
> 
> But I do hope Dani's wet dream and them 'sexting' makes up for it. 
> 
> And if you enjoyed this, please please please consider leaving a comment. It is motivating a writer more than you can imagine. Even if it's just a keysmash, or something.

**Dani**

Much to Dani’s regret, they don’t make it to the bedroom. Not even close.

Jamie stumbles over a misplaced shoe, when her eyelids flutter shut as Dani drags her tongue up her neck. They both slump to the ground with a dull thud, gasping, but this time for a completely other reason. Jamie groans as her back hits the floor, but they fall onto the rug next to the bathroom door, so their landing is somewhat soft. At least for Dani.

However, she really can’t complain as she comes to rest on Jamie’s body, given the fact that she was still holding onto her when they crashed.

They look at each other, and, after a moment of processing what just happened, they both burst out in laughter. It’s an ugly snort-like laugh, Dani is very self-conscious about most of the time, but right now, she couldn’t care less. Gasping for air, she rolls off of Jamie and lays down next to her, still giggling and holding her belly that hurts from laughing too hard.

After catching her breath again, she turns to her side facing Jamie, who wipes tears from her eyes with her sleeve, laughing inaudibly.

‘Are you hurt, love?’, Dani asks once Jamie’s breathing evens out, grinning so wide that she can feel it in her cheeks. The other woman shakes her head as she looks at Dani, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling. ‘No, are you?’

‘Nah, I landed on some hot chick, so…’, she jokes, her tone heavy with humour. Dani can’t remember the last time she felt this light-hearted. This happy. This comfortable. 

‘Oh, so you think I’m hot then?’, Jamie retorts, smirking. She fixes her with a look. 

‘I thought I was being pretty clear about that’, Dani says and winks at her. Jamie averts her eyes and looks at the ceiling, ‘Oh, you so _were_.’

Dani turns to lie on her back again, as the room seems to be spinning a little. In her head, Dani tries to count how many glasses of wine she had. Definitely too much, that’s for sure. She can’t remember if there has ever been a time where so brazen when it came to making a move on a woman she fancied. Must be the alcohol. Or Jamie. Or a mix of both, that made her want to take her here and then.

Dani didn’t plan for this to happen, obviously. But it did, and she wasn’t regretting it. At all.

In the heated moment they found themselves in just a few minutes ago, she almost lost herself in Jamie: slowly at first and then all at once. The way her skin reacted to Jamie’s touch was pure electricity. The way her lips parted, not a second after they touched for the first time, longing and _hungry_. The way her tongue found hers in a firework of sensations, sending little shockwaves through her body. And how she almost fell off the chair by the force of it. Not to mention how their bodies desperately rocked into one another together, needing _more._

The things Jamie makes her feel are unlike anything Dani has ever experienced. But there is no denial. Dani loves it. 

She feels the heat of Jamie’s gaze on her, and she turns her head to look at her again. Jamie’s eyes trace the lines of Dani’s face and the expression on her own says something like ‘what now?’

Dani shoots back a look, an almost apologetic smile on her lips, saying ‘I don’t know’ and Jamie nods, seemingly understanding what Dani is trying to convey.

She knows _all this_ could have serious consequences for Jamie’s case, let alone her own career if anyone ever finds out. And the thought of it scares her, as she worked so hard to get where she is now. What scares her even more is how much she is drawn to this woman and how she dares to consume her entirely. Not that she would mind.

This was serious though. Dani feels as if she was caught between the devil and the deep blue sea. She didn’t want to mess things up. Not job-wise and especially not between the two of them. So she needed to _think_.

Dani clears her throat and gets up from the ground before she won’t be able to resist any longer. She knew if she’d lean in and close the gap between them, it would be game over. She’d want to do Jamie right there, on the floor: one hand in Jamie’s pants and the other one keeping Jamie’s in place above her head, while she leaves marks on her neck, _claiming_ her --

She shakes her head. _Christ. Just stay focused for five fucking seconds._

The room still seems to be spinning a little – and it surely wasn’t entirely to blame on the alcohol – when Jamie takes the hand Dani was offering her, while she was lost in thought. She shoots her a warm smile in thanks and Dani’s glad that Jamie doesn’t know what she was imagining just now.

They stand there for a moment, facing each other, fingers intertwined, unsure what to do next. Then, without thinking and acting on sheer instinct, she pulls Jamie into a tight hug. She longs for the feeling of her body pressed against hers _so much_ and Jamie immediately melts into the touch, bringing her even closer to her.

_That is nice_.

And what scares her _the most_ is how _perfect_ it feels to hold Jamie like this. How well their bodies fit together - as if they were a makeshift puzzle, destined to be together. They hold each other for a while, that seemed like forever and at the same time not long enough, when Jamie pulls away and places a soft peck on Dani’s jaw.

The scent of Jamie’s cologne mixed with sweat, was somehow so intoxicating that she couldn’t form a coherent thought anymore. Jamie being so close to her was messing with her head. So, she way beyond thankful that Jamie did the talking.

‘Shall I call you an Uber, Dani?’, Jamie asks, her tone warm and gentle and Dani wonders if she can read her mind. It would probably the best idea anyway: they are both drunk and it would be a shame not remembering it the day after. Or even worse: regret it once they’re sober again. Not that they had so much to drink, that they’d have a black out, but hey, better not risk it.

Dani nods and Jamie goes to fetch her belongings in the kitchen, while the blonde puts back on her blazer and her sneakers. She does it a little clumsily, and Jamie lets out a chuckle when she sees Dani struggling. She shoots her an annoyed but amused look and takes her bag Jamie is handing her. Somehow Jamie doesn’t seem to be affected by the alcohol as much as herself. At least, she’s still able to walk in straight lines.

‘I put the file in it, as well as your smartphone’, Jamie says. ‘But I kept your car keys, so I can bring it to your place tomorrow. If that’s alright with you?’, she smiles and Dani smiles back, appreciating the offer. Dani wouldn’t have set a foot in her car tonight anyway.

‘That’s so cute, Jamie’, Dani says sweetly, brushing a few curls from Jamie’s face, so she can she her eyes better. Then she frowns as her brain puts one and one together. ‘Wait a minute’, Dani acts shocked as she theatrically puts a hand on her chest. ‘Is that an excuse to see me again?’ And Jamie just smirks while she leans onto the door frame, hands in her pockets.

‘You’re not subtle, love’, Dani flirts and her stomach twists in the most beautiful way, knowing she’ll see Jamie again soon. And then maybe, _hopefully_ , they finish what they started.

//

_‘Tell me what you want, Dani’. Jamie is hovering only inches above her, trailing soft kisses along the column of her neck._

_‘I want you’, Dani breathes out, digging her nails into Jamie’s back._

_‘To do what? Let me hear you say it, baby’, Jamie whispers, her fingers wandering slowly down between the valley of her breasts._

_‘Please, Jamie. Can you just – ‘_

_‘I don’t know what you mean’, Jamie teases, catching a nipple between her teeth, biting down softly, sending a wave of pleasure through Dani’s body._

_‘Jamie, please. Fuck me’, Dani begs, her voice shaky from the almost unbearable arousal._

_‘Ah, there we are’, Jamie chuckles, before slowly moving her hand lower and lower. From between her breasts, over her stomach, down her sides until…_

Dani jerks awake one moment before it happens. It takes a painfully long second for her brain to catch up what her body is doing, what _her hands_ are doing. Her fingers are between her legs, circling her clit in an unsteady rhythm, that seems to match the beating of her heart. Her other hand is raked in her hair and she bites the skin of her upper lip so hard that she can feel how her teeth leave indents. When she finally realizes what she is doing, that she is actually fucking herself, she stops for a second, gasping in shock. But her fingers keep on moving, and it feels _so good_ , that she gives up rationalizing the whole thing. She fists her bedsheets tightly when she feels herself getting closer, afraid that she’ll float away, if she doesn’t hold on to something. She feels her back arching from the mattress, and she comes – unexpectedly and so intense, that her body twitches in aftershocks until minutes after.

And the whole time she only thought of one thing: _Jamie._

//

Dani wakes up the next morning to a text from Jamie and her face lights up with a smile.

It’s then when she remembers what she had done during the night in this very bed and the memory of it made her feel very hot all of a sudden. For a couple of different reasons. She didn’t have the time nor the possibility to think about what happened, since she was so tired out that she fell asleep right after. But now that she thinks back, it kind of embarrasses her, there’s even a little bit of guilt, and she wishes she hadn’t. But then again, she was far too gone to keep herself from doing it, so she tries shrugging it off.

Instead, she opens the message.

**From: Jamie [10:09 am]**

**Any dreams I was in tonight? (;**

_Oh, bloody hell._ Dani groans, burying her face into her pillow. She was starting to believe that Jamie could in fact read her mind or something. She takes a moment to think about Jamie’s question and wonders how she’d react if she told her that she was in fact dreaming about her. And that it was such an intense experience that when she woke up from it, she touched herself to the thought of her.

_Too early_ , she decides.

**To: Jamie [10:13 am]**

**Do you ask that because I was in yours? (;**

Dani giggles to herself, enjoying how much she likes to flirt with Jamie. If she was being honest with herself, this was very much close to sexting. She just shrugs, not really caring about it and heads to the bathroom taking a much needed shower. The hot water somewhat clears her mind.

Stepping out of the shower, she immediately checks her phone. There was a new notification. Dani couldn’t ignore how much quicker her heart started to beat whenever she sees Jamie’s name pop up on her screen. That, and _something else._

**From: Jamie [10:17 am]**

**And what if that was the case?**

Dani swallows, thinking about what it did to her, just dreaming about Jamie. And Dani _needs_ to find out whether Jamie is as good as she imagines her to be. Or if she was even better. It wouldn’t surprise her.

**To: Jamie [10:31 am]**

**That’s hot.**

She puts a flame-emoji behind her answer for emphasis, hoping Jamie would get the idea. Her mind starts wandering again and Dani desperately needs to distract herself before she finds her hand between her legs again. But Jamie won’t let her.

**From: Jamie [10:32 am]**

**Oh, what else do you think is hot?**

_Holy shit_. Dani mouth falls open as she reads those words. Even though she had just come out of the shower, she feels like she needs another one. But two can play this game so she quickly types a reply, smirking to herself.

**To: Jamie [10:32 am]**

**Why don’t you come find out? (;**

And then she sends another message right after:

**I got some work to do, but when I am done with it I’m all yours.**

Dani can’t wait for Jamie to answer, so she goes to her room again, getting dressed. She ties her hair up in a bun and sits down on the edge of her bed to read Jamie’s message:

**From: Jamie [10:34]**

**I do like the sound of that (;**

And Dani can’t resist:

**To: Jamie [10:47 am]**

**I wonder what _you_ sound like. **

She throws her phone onto the bed because this was one hell of a risky text. _Too much_ , maybe? Yep, definitely too much. She needed to distract herself. After she had made herself coffee ( _it really isn’t as terrible as everyone says_ ) and breakfast she dares to look at Jamie’s message.

**From: Jamie [10:49 am]**

**Fuck.**

Dani chokes on her coffee. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but that wasn’t it. However, she can’t help but feel a sense of pride, having said something to which Jamie has no answer to, except _that_. For the rest of the morning, she walks around with a smile on her face.

//

Dani continues working on Jamie’s case. There always was a lot of paperwork to do and she plans on getting as much done as possible before she’ll see Jamie again tonight. By noon she has elaborated a plan on how to outsmart Peter and she’s quite fond of it. She will need the support of a few officers. Dani hopes Owen would help her out again.

One thing still doesn’t make sense though and Dani scribbles a mind map on a piece of paper. She has always been the visual learning type and that’s why she won’t even get to work without several markers and pens ready.

One question still needs to be answered: who told the police about the drugs in Jamie’s flat? Peter and Rebecca are out of question since it wouldn’t make sense at all. Peter would lose a huge amount worth of drugs and Rebecca would’ve only gotten Jamie in (more) trouble. That doesn’t really add up. It must be someone who knew about the drugs being stashed away under Jamie’s bed AND someone who wouldn’t have to problem reporting Jamie to the police. An enemy, maybe? Dani takes the mental note of asking Jamie about it later. Maybe she has an idea.

Then she moves on to the trickiest point on her to do list: how should she handle the situation between her and Jamie? Yes, it could have serious consequences and it wouldn’t be very wise to continue what they’re doing. However, if nobody sees them together, how would they know? If Jamie agrees to keeping quiet about _them,_ nothing could go wrong. Right?

Besides, she can’t really help it but Jamie is simply irresistible. And the fact that this is something they shouldn’t be doing, but they are doing it _anyway_ , makes it a million times hotter. It’s the risk of being caught that makes this so exciting. Dani doesn’t want it to stop. It’s quite the opposite: she wants _more_.

//

After coming back from a nice long walk in the park, Dani decides to text Jamie and invite her to dinner. The idea of having Jamie over at her place is making her equally nervous and excited. But she can’t wait to see her again and the rush of adrenaline pushes her to send the message.

**To: Jamie [4:27 pm]**

**You. Me. Dinner @ my place. 7pm.**

She sends it before she even finished the plan. She has no idea what to cook. Maybe they could get take-away instead? It’s easier and no one would need to wash the dishes afterwards, when there are other things they shouldn’t be doing --

**From: Jamie [4:35]**

**Oh, bossy are we? I like that. And YES.**

Dani smirks at her phone: happy because Jamie’s ‘yes’ sounds just as excited as Dani is. And happy because she is curious wondering what other things Jamie likes. She types out a response:

**To: Jamie [4:36 pm]**

**What would you like to eat? And don’t say me, because then you’re uninvited.**

She exhales air through her nose, kind of proud about that funny yet sexy remark. She scrolls through a list of take-away restaurants near her, while she waits for Jamie’s reply. Which pops up only seconds later.

**From: Jamie [4:37 pm]**

**Oh :(**

And another one right after:

**What about sushi? Hadn’t had that in a while. But- I need to warn you, my chopstick-skills are beyond embarrassing. Never learned how to properly use them.**

Dani likes that idea – she loves sushi and knows an excellent place near her, where they also do deliveries. It might even be the best sushi in town. So, she quickly texts back.

**To: Jamie [4:39 pm]**

**Sounds good. And don’t you worry, I’ll teach you (;**

Not a moment later another notification pops up:

**From: Jamie [4:39 pm]**

**You need to stop making everything sound so sexual, Dani.**

Dani smirks to herself, wondering what happens if she doesn’t. But that’s a question for later.

//

It’s 7:23 pm and she’s not there yet. Dani asks herself if Jamie had changed her mind. About the date, about her, about _them_. But even if so, she would expect her to tell her. Jamie doesn’t seem like a person who ghosts people just like that.

But then, at 7:25 there is a knock on the door and her heart skips a beat in the hope that it’s Jamie. She rushes to the door, but, to her great disappointment it’s just the delivery guy. Dani sighs, and she wonders about what she should do with all that sushi, if Jamie really decides not to show up. 

She accepts the delivery with a small smile, that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. She quickly goes to grab her purse on the wooden chest next to the entrance, when she hears a familiar voice in the hallway. _Finally_. ‘Hey.’

Jamie winks at her and stops her by saying ‘Don’t you worry, I got this’. And reaches for her wallet from the back pocket of her jeans. It’s something about the fact that she carries her wallet there, and the way she pulls it out - it’s kind of hot. Jamie gives her a playful half-smile, while she pays and Dani wonders what the hell it was about it that made her legs shaky every. damn. time. 

‘Hey, I’m so sorry I’m late’, Jamie apologizes when she steps through the door, that Dani holds open for her. She can’t feel anything else but happy now that she’s here. ‘What took you so long?’, she asks, not really caring about that, but being curious, nonetheless. She closes the door behind them.

It’s only now that she sees that Jamie carries a flower bouquet in her hand, offering it to Dani, while smiling coyly. ‘I got a bit carried away with the arrangement, wanting it to look perfect and- ‘, she shrugs.

‘You made this yourself?’, Dani cuts her off, staring in awe at the beautiful combination of flowers, colours and scents. She leans in to smell them and it is fresh, sweet and somehow _like_ Jamie. Her eyes dart up to Jamie’s who look at her intently, waiting patiently for Dani to say something. She nods.

Dani doesn’t really know what to say. She has been gifted flowers before, sure. But nobody ever made a bouquet just for her. She shakes her head, smiling at the flowers in her hand. There are no words to express what she’s feeling right now. So, Dani settles for a kiss instead. It’s soft and sweet and leaves room for _more_. ‘Thank you’, she mumbles to Jamie’s lips and she feels her smiling against hers.

//

Jamie didn’t lie, she can’t eat properly with chopsticks. In fact, she can’t eat with them at all. Dani finds it very amusing and she can barely bite back a laugh. Jamie curses as she tries again and again, always with the same result: it plops back onto the plate, or, when she is lucky and makes it further than that, it lands in the small bowl with soy sauce leaving small brown droplets all around it.

She groans in frustration and Dani finds it endearing. ‘I’ll be starved before I finally get to eat one of those’, she jokes and lets the chopsticks fall onto the table, leaning back, defeated.

Dani chuckles. ‘Okay, let me show you.’ And Jamie nods, smirking. It’s something about the look on Jamie’s face that makes Dani wonder if Jamie just pretends not to know how to hold chopsticks, so Dani would show her. Either way, she plays along.

‘So, place the first chopstick between index finger and thumb’, Dani begins. ‘Yes, like that. And now balance it on your ring finger.’ Jamie mimics Dani’s movements as she’s told. ‘Then take the second chopstick between index finger and thumb, like so’, she continues, carefully watching the other woman’s hands. ‘Now use your thumb, index and middle fingers to grasp the second chopstick firmly.’ Jamie looks up, ‘Like that?’, and Dani smiles at how cute Jamie is when she’s concentrated. She notices this tiny line in between her eyes when she was focused really hard. And it is beyond adorable.

‘Exactly. And now use the index and middle fingers to pick up your sushi roll’, she demonstrates it by taking one, ‘dip it in the sauce’, and then puts it into her mouth. 

Jamie tries it as well and, who would have guessed it, it works straight away. So Dani’s feeling was right. Jamie was fooling her. Since eating with chopsticks does take a little bit of practice there is no way she could’ve learnt that so fast. Dani tilts her head sideways, crossing her arms in front of her chest giving Jamie a knowing look. ‘What?’, Jamie asks her, effortlessly dipping a piece of sushi into the soy sauce, pretending not to know what’s going on.

‘You tricked me into thinking you can’t eat with chopsticks, so I’d show you. Right?’ Jamie smirks, while she picks up another roll with ease. ‘Ha! I knew it’, Dani says, pointing her index finger at Jamie, who seems totally unimpressed.

‘Oh, what are you going to do to me now, Miss Clayton?’, Jamie asks, quirking an eyebrow at Dani. ‘Punish me for fraud?’, she fixes her with a serious look. Though, her eyes are telling something else. There’s this hint of mischief reflecting in her eyes. And Dani can’t deny it, she likes where this was going.

‘You know what? Maybe I should.’, she replies confidently, taking a sip of her water and Jamie almost chokes on her california roll.

Dani smiles and slowly puts the glass back down as leans across the table, Jamie doing the same. She glances down on Jamie’s lips, whispering, ‘I mean - if that is your thing’. She hears Jamie intake sharply at that sentence and when she looks up, Jamie has her eyes closed and bites her lip. Dani leans back in her chair, smiling smugly, while eyeing the other woman up and down. She knows how to tease. And she enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I think they are ready now, but are you? (;


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for the delay, but here we are. Thanks for sticking around!
> 
> In my head Dani is a top, can't help it. Or at least they're both switches. Anyway. I made Dani very experienced, sexually-wise, because I wanted her to.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. It's smutty, so be forwarned!

**Jamie**

‘Oh, so we are directly going to our likes and dislikes, I see’, Jamie replies once she has recovered from Dani’s attempt to find out if she is into non-conventional stuff in the bedroom.

She tries very hard not to imagine it, but Dani saying ‘maybe _she_ should do that’ - punishing her, that is - makes Jamie unwillingly think about Dani tying her up.

The image that flashes before her eyes is so _obscene_ , that she feels like hitting herself for thinking that. But then, Dani shouldn’t have said it. She basically asked for it.

With Dani’s choice of words and her flirtatious _everything,_ she proves once again how desperately she wants to get inside Jamie’s pants. The thought of Dani wanting her, and her showing her attraction towards Jamie so unabashedly, re-ignites the _craving_ from the night before, just like the flick of a lighter.

‘Don’t you think it would be way more fun to find that out, instead of just talking about it?’, Dani challenges. Jamie tilts her head lightly and clicks her tongue at Dani’s suggestion.

‘No, not yet’, she decides and winks at her. First she wants to make Dani as flustered as she did before. It would only be fair, she finds.

She puts another piece of sushi in her mouth, trying to come up with something, but Dani’s heated gaze on her makes it incredibly hard to concentrate. If that wasn’t enough, she now feels Dani’s leg ghosting against hers under the table.

The unexpectedness of it made her breath hitch in her throat and she almost chokes. Again. However, it gives her an idea. ‘For starters’, Jamie begins, looking Dani in the eyes, to make sure she is listening. ‘If you do _that_ in a restaurant, make sure you wear a dress.’

Dani looks confused but equally intrigued by those words and Jamie smirks cockily. ‘Because I am not afraid to dip my fingers underneath your dress and inside your underwear’, she says. Jamie thinks she might have won this time, but Dani is quick on the comeback.

She shrugs and quirks an eyebrow at Jamie. ‘Well, then I make sure to forget to put on some underwear that night… You know, to make it easier for you.’

_Fuck._ Just when she thought that she is one step ahead of Dani, she is proved otherwise. This woman is going to be the death of her and they didn’t really _do_ anything yet. Besides, well, they did make out the night before, and _god_ , what an experience.

In the heat of the moment they almost ended up in Jamie’s bed, but now in hindsight she is glad they didn’t. She wants to feel, see, taste, hear _everything_ of Dani and she’s certain the alcohol in her system would have only messed with her senses.

‘I look forward to finding out what other kinks of ours coincide’, Jamie flirts and she finds it really hard to ignore the soreness of her center, that has been building up since yesterday.

She had refused to touch herself, because maybe, _maybe_ they’d get to finish what they started. She really hopes so. But things do look very promising.

Dani nods as her hand finds Jamie’s on the table. ‘Mm, me too’, she says, her voice is a pitch deeper than usual. And Jamie _knows_. Dani trails her fingers from Jamie’s hand to her wrist up her bare upper arm and the sensation makes Jamie’s skin tingle.

She watches Dani’s movements for a moment, understanding what this means, and then looks up at her. Dani’s lips are parted, her eyes seem darker every time she looks into them.

They stare at each other for a long moment, and Jamie feels like as if time slowed down. But it soon gets too much and Jamie needs to break the tension. ‘Do you want to-’

-oh god, I thought you would never ask’, Dani cuts her off, her voice sounding a bit desperate. Jamie can’t help but be pleased at the fact that it’s her who causes this. And it makes her want to push her buttons some more. ‘But don’t you want to tidy up first?’, Jamie mocks, not knowing when it’s enough.

‘You know, can’t just leave all this mess here, so you can go to bed with me, can you?’

Dani scoffs as she narrows her eyes at her. ‘Are you for real, Jamie?’, she asks, and Jamie can hear frustration in her voice. That, and _arousal_. Jamie knows what she said had angered the other woman and she can’t help but find irritated Dani ridiculously sexy.

The blonde fixes her with a look, that is supposed to be serious or something, but it’s not working at all. The way her lips curl up a bit at the sides give her away and she huffs. ‘I wanna _do_ _you,_ for fuck’s sake, and not the bloody dishes.’

_Oh._

‘You do?’, Jamie asks, double-checking if Dani meant what she said. Her throat is suddenly dry at Dani’s _very_ explicit expression of her intentions with her. Dani nods, gets up from her chair and makes her way to Jamie on the other side of the table.

She proceeds to sit down sideways on Jamie’s lap, who then wraps one arm around her, while the other hand rests on Dani’s thigh.

The blonde tucks a loose curl of Jamie’s behind her ear. Then she plants a small, fleeting kiss on her lips. ‘Only if that’s okay for you, of course.’

Jamie nods, smiling. ‘More than okay, actually.’

And Dani kisses her again, this time a bit longer, a bit _more_. Jamie hums softly at the feeling of Dani’s lips on hers, bringing her closer to her.

But suddenly Dani breaks the kiss and pulls back a little. When Jamie opens her eyes, figuring out why she stopped she can see a hint of uncertainty flashing behind Dani’s beautiful ocean eyes and it makes her uneasy. ‘So you’re sure you want this?’, she asks again, sounding worried.

It seems like Jamie’s mocking just now made her feel insecure about all of this and Jamie can’t risk her thinking she doesn’t want this. She curses at herself for not knowing when to stop teasing. 

‘Remember how we were _so close_ to shagging yesterday?’, Jamie says, emphasizing the _so close_ by holding up a pinching hand.

Dani nods and brings her palm to her face, letting out a small embarrassed, chuckle. ‘Yeah, we were so drunk.’ Jamie doesn’t want her _ever_ to think it was only the wine who made them to do this, but instead it was their very apparent feelings for one another. 

The alcohol, well, it was just a catalyst that set off this incredible lust they were trying to force down all this time.

‘We were, yes’, Jamie agrees, remembering how they almost emptied two bottles of wine in a very short amount of time. ‘But also so. very. hot. for each other.’

Dani closes her eyes as Jamie says this. ‘Mm, that too’, she says lowly, obviously remembering very vividly _how_ desperate they were, as Jamie feels Dani squeezing her legs together at the thought of it.

Jamie tries to ignore that this seemingly insignificant action, somehow really does it for her. Instead she reaches up to cup Dani’s face, making her look at her. So she knows that she _means_ it. ‘Nothing has changed, Dani. I still very much want _this._ ’

Dani’s eyes lock with hers. ‘You do?’

‘ _God_ , yes’, Jamie replies without hesitation.

Dani leans in, lips almost touching Jamie’s, breathing hot air in her already-open mouth. ‘ _Thank fuck_ , me too’.

And their lips find each other again, _finally_ , but this time it’s nor soft or sweet, but passionate and _hungry_. All those build-up emotions and sensations from last night up rise to the surface and its intensity almost knocks Jamie out.

The swift movements of Dani’s tongue against hers and the heat of her lips on hers leave her breathless in a matter of seconds. Dani drags the tip of her tongue across Jamie’s bottom lip, making her gasp and wanting _more_.

Apparently Dani sees it the same way as she gets up without breaking the kiss, then whispering something along the lines of ‘let’s try this once more’ and ‘sure you didn’t misplace your shoes, again’. And Jamie can’t help but chuckle at the memory of last night.

She senses Dani’s getting impatient, as she breaks away and drags her towards, what must be her bedroom, in such an urgency, that Jamie almost stumbles over her feet. So much to not tripping over.

But Dani’s pure excitement to get in that room and Jamie out of her clothes, makes her feel so _desired_. And she doesn’t know what to do with her emotions and, in a desperate attempt to calm her own nerves, she breathes out: ‘Oh, someone’s eager’.

But Dani isn’t having it. She shakes her head and scoffs. ‘Oh, shut up, Jamie. As if you don’t want the exact same thing.’ She looks back to Jamie over her shoulder to gauge her reaction and telling by Dani’s grin the expression on Jamie’s face confirms her assumption.

And with that Jamie stops resisting and let’s Dani take the lead, as it is clear as day who’s in charge here.

Its only in the very moment the door quietly clicks shut behind them, that Jamie really realises what they are about to do. Before it felt more like a wish, a dream or a fantasy, even. But now - now that it is really _happening_ \- it makes her feel like she's about to lose her mind.

She wants it with every fiber of her being. She wants it so much, that she thinks she might die if Dani doesn't touch her now. Dani must think pretty much the same though, as she pins Jamie to the back of the door, _hard_.

Jamie groans at the contact, clenching her eyes shut. Firstly, because it was kinda rough - not that she would mind, anyway - and secondly because, _Dani, you really want to kill me, huh?_

Dani's lips find her own, again, and Jamie finds kissing her is as easy as breathing. It is so very much cliché and it honestly doesn't sound like Jamie at all. Although, she can't help it. She kisses her back, making her known, _feel_ , that this, this here, is _good_.

And she has the impression Dani feels the same way, because a small, high-pitched moan escapes her lips, as Jamie grips the hair at the base of her head to bring her closer.

The sound of it is so _erotic_ , that it kicks all of the air out of Jamie's lungs and makes her fingers flex tighter in Dani's hair, which only makes her kiss Jamie _harder_.

She breaks apart from her, just a moment, desperatly needing oxygen. But Dani doesn't give her any chance or time to recover as she quickly tilts Jamie's head to the side, leaning in.

Jamie fully expects Dani to kiss her there, and maybe, that's what she was going for originally. But now she feels Dani's nose brushing along her neck, taking in Jamie's scent, muttering,

_'God_ , you smell so good'. It sounds like a praise and Jamie thinks that's way better. But then she's proved otherwise when Dani drags the tip of her tongue achingly slow up her neck, making Jamie whimper beneath her.

She continues to trail hot open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck, then up again along Jamie's jawline, gently biting at her chin.

Says, 'But I am sure you taste even better'

_Fuck. Me._

Jamie gasps for air at Dani's words, involuntarily moving her hips into hers.

Only once or twice, before Dani slams her into the door again, keeping her there. Somehow this just makes Jamie want to do that again. And _again_.

It's about Dani deciding. It’s about her taking control, that makes this such a turn on. Jamie can literally feel herself dripping.

Dani dips her head in Jamie's neck once again, grazing her teeth across the skin there before sinking them in, leaving her breathing heavily.

But-

It's too fast _, too good_ , and Jamie worries that if Dani keeps going like that she'll come on her thigh that is now between her legs, pushing up. Jamie tosses her head back at the friction it creates and before she can even think, she grinds down on Dani, desperately needing release.

Dani’s hand wanders up her side, cupping her breast and squeezing lightly. And that’s when Jamie realises this is getting dangerous.

It takes every ounce of willpower in her but she manages it and moves a hand up to Dani's chest. She immediately gets the hint and pulls away a little. 'You okay?', she breathes, her own chest heaving.

Jamie nods lazily, 'Yeah, umm. Y-you just need to slow down…please.'

'Oh no, what did I do wrong?', Dani asks worriedly. She losens the grip around Jamie's waist, ready to let go of her, but Jamie clutches onto her.

'Nothing, Dani. You didn’t do anything wrong. Quite the opposite, really. It was just _too good'_ , she admits, gesturing down to Dani's thigh between her legs.

Jamie notices how she still moves a little, and she presses her lips together, trying to stop. She fails. Dani seems to understand what she is implying, her facial expression changing instantly.

'Oh, well then, let's not waste anymore time and do this properly', she smirks at Jamie, dipping her fingers underneath her shirt, finding hot damp skin.

‘But I guess our clothes need to come off first', she teases, running her fingers along Jamie's toned abs. And the feel of Dani fingers on her skin, sets her whole body on fire. She needs to do something about this.

She gathers herself, replying, 'I guess there is some truth to that', and quickly takes off her shirt and tosses it to the side.

'Like that?', she asks, raising an eyebrow at Dani, who can't seem to look away. The way she stares at her, wide-eyed and speechless, gives her an incredible confident boost.

'And how about this?', she continues, unbuckling her belt and opening the button, eyes never leaving Dani's. She grins when she sees how Dani’s jaw falls open as she realizes what Jamie's up to.

'No, _please_ , let me', Dani quickly says, moving closer and then getting down on her knees in front of her. Jamie almost can't believe her own eyes, and for a moment she's certain this is in fact a dream.

But then Dani pulls down the zipper, looking up to Jamie, asking, 'that okay?'. And Jamie realises it is very much real.

She nods eagerly, letting Dani slide down her jeans and then helping her to get out of it.

Maybe it's the sight of Dani kneeling in front of her or the ache between her legs that needs to be tended to, but she doesn’t want to wait anymore.

'Now you', she pleads. Jamie can tell how needy she sounds, but she can’t bring herself to care.

‘As you wish’, Dani says and Jamie notices how the quality of the blonde’s voice is very much like hers.

Dani quickly gets rid off her top and gets out of her jeans as well. ‘Like that?’, she teases, echoing the words Jamie said earlier.

Now they’re both standing there in nothing but their bras and underwear and it’s somehow more intimate than anything Jamie has ever experienced.

Taken a bit aback by the sight of Dani, Jamie needs a moment to collect herself. Then she feels how her lips curl up into a smile, as she takes her in.

She nods her head, ‘ _Yeah_.’

Dani bites her lip and throws her arms around Jamie’s neck, pulling her into another searing kiss. Jamie’s hands find her waist, bringing her impossibly closer to her. Then she moves one hand up where the clasp of Dani’s bra is, opening it swiftly with two fingers.

The same moment, Dani goes to open Jamie’s as well, whispering, ‘equal rights for everyone’. Jamie smiles into the kiss, thinking _you’re such a lawyer_ and letting her bra fall onto the floor, because, well, she’s right.

Dani’s follows her example. ‘They look better on the floor anyways’, Jamie jokes, a bit out of breath.

Dani curls her fingers into Jamie’s hair, leaning in for another kiss, before she asks, ‘Anything else you want from me before I get down on my knees again?’

The question takes Jamie by surprise. 

‘What?’

Dani chuckles softly, ‘Just let me know if anything I do is not okay for you and I’ll stop, alright?’

Unable to respond verbally, Jamie just nods, hoping it’s enough confirmation. She breathes in and leans herself onto the dresser next to the door, bracing herself for what she can already tell is going to be a _ride_.

Dani smirks, and Jamie watches her, mouth-agape and absolutely _stunned_ , as she drops to her knees in front of her, taking her panties down with her. 

She glares up to her when she does and Jamie swears she has _never_ been looked at like that, didn’t even know that was possible.

Dani picks up Jamie’s underwear, that is absolutely and without a doubt _soaked-through_. ‘Mm, it’s about time’, she says, catching Jamie’s eyes. Dani has a pleased smirk on her face and Jamie groans in frustration.

_Yep, Dani Clayton is going to be her cause of death._

Dani peppers soft, sweet kisses along the length of Jamie’s thigh, making her pant above her. She instinctively spreads her legs, giving Dani more room.

She now kisses the insides of her thighs, biting softly and leaving a mark here and there. The anticipation almost kills Jamie, but she restrains herself from _begging_ for it.

Thankfully, Dani doesn’t tantalize her any further and she says, ‘Put one leg over my shoulder.’ Jamie can’t help but do she do as she’s told, not being able to form a single coherent thought anyway.

‘Got a good grip?’, Dani asks and Jamie tightens her hold onto the sides of the dresser before she nods.

Next thing Jamie knows is, Dani’s tongue is on her, right there where she wants her most, dragging her tongue up in one long soft lick. An utterly _filthy_ moan escapes Jamie’s lips, that even catches herself off guard and making Dani dig fingernails into the skin of Jamie’s back so hard it almost hurts.

Jamie smirks, despite herself. But that quickly changes as Dani does it again. One, soft and long lick. A hum.

Says, ‘ _God_ , Jamie’

Jamie swallows, ‘Jesus, Dani, can you please quit that now and fuck me already?’, Jamie can’t believe her own words – just a minute ago she said she wouldn’t beg.

And yet-

_‘Please.’_

Dani smirks pleased and dives in again, but this time she doesn’t stop. She licks once more, just for the sake of it, Jamie guesses, before her mouth finally closes around Jamie’s clit.

She starts off gentle and slow, trying to find out what elicits the best reactions from Jamie. She moves and swirls her tongue around it, sucks and licks simultaneously, all the while studying Jamie’s body attentively for cues. 

‘Oh, that’s good’, Jamie moans, as her body tenses up. 

Now that Dani has found out the perfect combination of movements, rhythm and pressure she sticks to it, clearly knowing it’s the only way to get Jamie where needs to be.

The room is quiet _,_ other than the sound Dani’s face between Jamie’s legs and her steadily growing moans.

When Jamie presses herself into Dani’s tongue, again and again with each stroke, Dani does exactly that what Jamie didn’t ask for, but what she needed. _More_.

Dani lifts her free hand, the one that isn’t supporting Jamie by her waist, and dips it into the wet folds.

‘Can I?’, she asks, looking up.

‘Mhm’, is all Jamie manages to get out, her whole body trembling.

Dani slides one finger in and, realizing that this is never going to be enough, she inserts another. Jamie curses at the stretch it creates – a mix of cusses and Dani’s name – before she starts rocking her hips. Dani continues to suck on her clit, while curling her fingers up inside her.

It doesn’t take long for her to find Jamie’s g-spot and, when she does, she thrusts in and out, hitting the perfect spot every time.

Jamie wonders how she is still standing when Dani fucks her _so well._ But somehow it’s working, and _blimey_. She can feel herself getting closer with every push, every stroke and her mind is filled with nothing but the need to come.

She feels her walls clench around Dani’s fingers and her eyes fly open when she realises she is only inches away, if even. She looks down only to find Dani’s _knowing,_ lustful eyes.

And it’s exactly that: Dani knowing, _feeling_ she’s about to come, pushes here over the cliff. With full force and no parachute, leaving her to dive into an ocean of nothingness. But Dani’s here, with her. She keeps going, doing god’s work and Jamie realises she is _still_ falling. The space below her seems endless and she feels herself fade away until there is nothing left of her.

Suddenly she feels Dani’s arms around her, strong and warm, keeping her upright, while she looks for pieces of herself in the ocean. One by one they come back to her. But those fragments lingering on the surface aren’t hers. They are Dani’s. And for the first time in her life she feels _full_ , whole.

They stand there for a long while, bodies flush together and holding each other close, until Jamie finally gets back into her body, wondering how she’s still there. But she is, and so is Dani.

‘Welcome back’, she whispers in her ear as she runs her fingers through Jamie’s mussed hair.

She smiles lazily, her eyes still closed. ‘Hey, you.’

Dani chuckles softly at Jamie’s voice breaking a little. She dots soft kisses along her collarbone and Jamie relishes in it, as she feels the adrenaline wash away and exhaustion take its place.

She doesn’t think she has _ever_ been this tired out afterwards and it was not just the position, she decides. It’s Dani, knowing what she’s doing and _how_ she’s doing it.

‘That was- ‘

‘Amazing?’, Dani finishes the sentence for her.

Jamie huffs. ‘No, _amazing_ , doesn’t even cover it… And then you fucking me into that dresser, instead of the bed, like I would expect from a first time -‘

‘You know’, Dani cuts her off. ‘Something told me you aren’t vanilla at all, and neither am I, so I thought, why not make a good first expression?’

Jamie laughs, ‘Yeah, you’re right and _yeah_ , you absolutely did.’

‘Come on, let’s go cuddle’, Dani suggests and Jamie shakes her head. ‘Nah, there is plenty of time to do that later. Now it’s your turn’, she winks, tugging at the hem of Dani’s underwear.

‘Believe me, Jamie. For the thing I got in mind, you’ll need to recover for a few minutes’, she says, taking Jamie loosely by her wrist, guiding her to the bed.

The quality of Dani’s voice suggests it’s not going to be anything but _conventional_.

‘What would that be then?’, Jamie asks and joins her, nuzzling her face into Dani’s neck, pulling her closer.

‘Well, you’ll find out soon enough’, Dani teases, drawing figures onto her back with her fingertips. ‘But, if you insist, I can give you a hint.’

Jamie nods and she points to the dresser.

‘Top drawer, black box.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away so I guess there will be part 2 of them banging, sorry/not sorry.
> 
> And the comment box is hungry, please feed it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Having sex with a strap-on is unusual for the first time. BUT they are adults and they can do whatever they want as long as it's consensual. Anyway, enjoy some change of dynamics when Jamie takes over and Dani can't help but surrender.

**Dani**

‘Oh, I think I can see where this is going’, Jamie whispers against Dani’s hot skin, smiling as she starts trailing wet kisses from her neck to the dip of her collarbone and down between the valley of her breasts. Her hands rest firmly on Dani’s waist, pressing her into the mattress.

She’s hovering above Dani, now flicking a tongue over her nipple before gently sucking on it. Dani can’t help but whimper and gasp under Jamie’s searing touch. ‘Yeah, do you?’, she asks breathlessly, curling her fingers in Jamie’s dark hair.

She grazes her teeth along the skin of her nipple, achingly slow, and Dani draws in a breath. ‘Mm-mm, I guess I do.’

While Jamie occupies herself with the other breast – equal rights for all, obviously – she lets one hand slowly wander lower and lower, until she reaches the hem of Dani’s underwear. She traces the outlines of it with her fingertips and Dani can’t help but shiver in anticipation.

Jamie smiles as she hooks her index finger under the fabric and tugs upwards, tender but decisive. The sudden and all-too-fleeting friction on her clit, makes Dani let out a surprised sigh and she tightens her grip in Jamie’s hair.

The sensation makes Jamie, who was in the middle of nibbling on Dani’s nipple, unintentionally bite down harder than she probably intended. And it takes Dani by surprise once again, but this time it results into a high-pitched moan and Jamie groans into her skin.

‘So you like things I bit rougher, I take it?’, Jamie looks up, her lip caught between her teeth. This doesn’t feel like a question but more like a discovery.

‘Yeah, I guess I do’, Dani sighs, remembering that filthy moan earlier when Jamie pulled at her hair.

‘What else do you like?’, Jamie whispers, moving to sit on Dani’s lap. She bends forward to get a hold of both Dani’s hands and places them above her head.

Dani squirms beneath her, but Jamie isn’t having it and shifts so that their bodies are flush together, skin on skin. The feeling of Jamie’s breasts on her own and her weight on top of her is stealing all the air out of her lungs in the best possible way.

Jamie’s breath is hot on the side of her neck and it’s messing with her head so much, that she forgets what the question was.

Dani takes a deep breath, not sure what she even wants to say, but she wants so to say something. _Anything_ , that brings them closer to where she wants them to be. Just when she worked herself up, Jamie destroys it all again with two words.

_‘Tell. Me.’_

At Jamie’s demanding, unforgiving tone of voice Dani escapes a deep sigh and she asks herself if Jamie really needs a verbal affirmation of what her preferences are, when she seems to find out about them by herself.

One by one. 

Dani breathes in deeply, trying to calm her steadily quickening heartbeat that seems to match the rhythmic movements of her lungs. She has a feeling, that Jamie won’t stop tantalizing her, before she gets an answer.

‘I’ll tell you what I don’t like’, she says under her breath. Jamie moves so she can look at Dani as she speaks. ‘And that is all things boring and simple. I am past that point, in _every single_ aspect of my life.’

Jamie seems content with her answer. ‘So let’s make this anything else but’, she says lowly, sinking her teeth into the skin of Dani’s neck _hard_. Another utterly filthy moan. She would like to hold onto Jamie but she captures her hands firmly in hers so she doesn’t even dare to move.

‘To hell with simple and boring then’, Jamie breathes, soothing the bite mark with her tongue and Dani rolls her hips into Jamie’s, longing for friction.

‘So, what are _your plans_ with me’, she challenges, grinding her hips down just the right way to earn a desperate gasp from Dani.

Even though she has almost forgotten what she wanted to do initially, she knows _exactly_ what she wants. It is not a thought or a wish. It’s a _need_ , which that goes way beyond. 

She needs Jamie inside her. She didn’t care about _how_ but she did care about _when_.

Even though her own pleasure dares to take over, she needs to make sure of one thing first.

‘Do you trust me?’, she asks, meeting Jamie’s gaze. She hopes she’d say yes, but would accept it to one hundred percent if it should be a no. 

Jamie hesitates a moment and Dani holds her breath, thinking, _there it is, I am asking for too much_. When Jamie let’s go of her, she’s certain she’s scared her off. But then, a whisper,

‘ _Yeah_ , I do.’

She smiles and Dani knows she means it. She lets out a sigh of relief and caresses her hair, tucking a loose curl behind her ear, ‘Good’.

Dani sighs when Jamie tugs on her lips with her teeth in a way of saying _what are we waiting for?_

She breaks away a little wanting to get one last thing off her chest, ‘If anything is not – ‘

‘- okay for me, I’ll let you know’, Jamie finishes the sentence for her _._ She kisses her softly, ‘Same goes for ya’, yeah?’

Dani nods, feeling herself relaxing and she grins, ‘Alright, then. Why don’t you go and fetch the box from the dresser I told you about?’

‘You know’, Jamie says, as she observes intently the contents of the box, picking up one or the other item to see how it feels in her hands, ‘you are exactly that what one would call _an angel in the streets, a devil in the sheets_.’

‘Oh, really?’, Dani asks, a playful grin appearing on her face, as she watches Jamie look at her collection of sex-toys. She thinks it should be odd, letting Jamie see all this, but somehow she shows absolutely no hint of embarrassment or whatsoever. Quite the opposite: Jamie seems impressed, intrigued.

‘Yeah, absolutely. I have never met anyone that fits that description better than you do’, she admits, quirking an eyebrow at Dani.

She tilts her head curiously so Jamie continues while looking at a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. ‘I mean, you with your golden waves, deep blue eyes and a smile that could light up the whole world-’, Dani feels herself blush at Jamie’s remark, ‘- you don’t seem like someone who owns an entire box of sex-toys, if I’m being honest.’

Jamie picks up a wireless mini-vibrator and Dani chuckles, pointing to the box, ‘Those aren’t even all of it. I got more under my bed.’

Jamie’s eyes dart up, looking at her with an expression on her face that says _what, really?_

Dani gives her a slight nod, ‘The ones in my dresser I don’t get to use a lot because, well, they require a partner, as you can see’, she explains, handing Jamie a couple vibrator. ‘The ones under my bed on the other hand – ‘, she pauses, winking at Jamie. ‘- are in perfect reach, whenever you need them’, Jamie concludes.

Dani can practically _see_ what image must flash before Jamie’s eyes, and she grins, when the other woman gets all red. ‘Yep, you are definitely _not_ as innocent as you seem’, Jamie says as she puts back the toy.

‘And I _really_ like that’, she adds, licking her lips. Dani can’t help but notice how the pitch of her voice dropped a little in comparison to her previous sentence.

Whenever she thinks she’s in control of her own pleasure, Jamie does an insignificant thing she doesn’t even know she’s doing, that makes little but strong shockwaves of arousal rock through her body and she feels her patience fading away.

‘You know what _I_ like?’, Dani teases, deciding it’s about time. She’s been playing this scenario in her head more times than she can count and she hopes it can finally become reality.

A seductive smile forms on Jamie’s lips, ‘What?’

Dani keeps her in suspense for a moment, and once she can’t wait any longer herself, she says, ‘If you could- ‘, she goes for the strap-on, ‘- put on this one here.’

‘Yeah?’, Jamie asks, her voice sounding surprised. However, she doesn’t exactly seem opposed to the idea as her eyes widen at Dani’s suggestion.

‘May I?’, she asks curiously, reaching for the toy.

Dani watches her as she studies the strap attentively. Jamie moves it around in her hands to how see how the material feels in her hands, humming thoughtfully. What she does next is so ridiculously sexy, that Dani’s jaw pops open at the sight of it: Jamie wraps her fingers around the toy, squeezes a little and runs her hand up and then down again.

_Good lord._

She does it once more, this time a bit faster and Dani can’t look away even if she wanted to. She wonders if Jamie does this on purpose, winding her up like this. But something tells her that she did this without any ulterior motives. And somehow the innocence of it makes it even hotter.

‘So, have you ever done this before?’, Dani asks, unable to keep the impatient edge out of her voice.

She shakes her head, ‘Never really got the chance to.’ Jamie pulls out the black leather suspenders from the box that go with the harness. She attaches them to the toy with a soft click.

Dani thinks Jamie is way too confident for not having done this before, so she narrows her eyes at her, ‘I swear to you, Jamie, if this is the same thing with the chopsticks, then...’, she scoffs. ‘I won’t let you get away with it again.’

Jamie laughs a little, ‘I give you my word, Dani.’

Oh, how she loves how her name sounds when Jamie says it. It’s husky, but it sounds so adorable at the same time and Dani doesn’t know how she’s supposed to feel about it.

She swallows thickly, asking the question from earlier again, ‘So, would you be okay with wearing it?’

Dani presses her lips together as she waits for Jamie to say something. Knowing she asks a lot from her here, she needs to be sure that this is really okay for her.

Jamie looks up from the toy and their eyes meet. However, Dani can’t quite decipher her facial expression – it’s a combination between _oh, so I did hear you right before_ and _can you say that again?_

But also: _Dani, are you sure?_

Suddenly Jamie isn’t nearly as confident as before, she sounds a little insecure even and she asks, ‘Do you want me to...?’

‘Fuck me? Yes.’

‘Blimey’, Jamie gulps and she nods. ‘Anything you want.’

_You, I want you_ , Dani thinks.

‘I think you’ll get the hang of it in no time’, Dani gets up from the bed, taking the toy from Jamie. ‘You are a gardener after all, so you should have the muscles for this kind of activity’, she says in a teasing tone. ‘You did pick me up yesterday so … this is not going to be a problem, I think’, she winks and makes a come-hither motion with her finger. ‘Let me show you how to put it on.’

When Dani adjusts the straps of the suspenders and the ones on the harness itself, Jamie follows every movement of hers. Dani notes that her hands are trembling, and how they get shakier with every tug and pull. But she manages it.

As soon as the toy seems to sit well in all the right places, Dani gives her a quick once-over biting the corner of her lip. Jamie, whose eyes has never left Dani, shoots her a sexy smirk. ‘How do I look?’

‘Hot. And way better than I do in that thing’, she teases, walking around Jamie, her fingertips brushing along her skin. She stops as she stands behind her, ducking in and placing a hot kiss on her shoulder blade. Jamie sighs.

‘How do you feel, though?’, Dani whispers, reaching around and hooking her fingers into one of the harness’ rings, pulling her closer.

‘Powerful’, Jamie breathes, melting into the touch.

‘Now, that’s how it should be’, Dani says lowly as she moves one hand up and let’s one strap snap on Jamie’s skin. She laughs a little when Jamie winces, ‘I think we’re ready to go.’

Jamie turns around and the dark desire in her eyes that Dani feels herself getting lost in, is more than enough confirmation and she gives her a gentle playful push towards the bed. She sits down on the side of it, watching Dani with curious eyes.

Dani puts the box with the sex-toys on the ground, taking a bottle of lube from it and placing it on the nightstand. Even though she can’t remember when it was the last time she has been so ready and desperate, she well knows there is no such thing as _too wet_.

When she slides her underwear down her legs, she can feel how the fabric peels away there where it sticks to her skin. All the while Jamie watches her intently and shamelessly, playing with the toy in her hands.

_On purpose,_ Dani thinks, _this time she is doing this on purpose._ And somehow it’s the last straw.

‘Stop that’, Dani demands, giving her a serious look.

To her frustration Jamie’s doesn’t even think of removing her hands, ‘Why should I?’

‘Because you are driving me insane.’

‘Already?’, Jamie challenges.

‘Fuck you.’

Jamie shrugs, ‘Hm, not now. But another time, sure. Wouldn’t mind you watching me.’

Dani rolls her eyes as she sighs in frustration. The faster she acknowledges the sudden shift in dominance, the sooner Jamie fucks her. At least that’s the plan.

She climbs onto the bed, defeated.

‘Let’s do this missionary style’, Jamie decides, and Dani does as she’s told and lies down flat on the mattress, bending her knees.

Jamie runs her fingers up her legs, squeezing lightly, ‘You know, I really want to see you when you come.’ A breath catches in Dani’s throat and she fists the bed sheets.

‘I mean you could also _ride_ me - ‘, and she’s sure Jamie wants to kill her, ‘- but let’s leave that for another time.’

_Another time._

By now Dani’s arousal dares to spill all over the sheets. And when Jamie says _spread your legs for me, baby_ and _good girl_ she can’t take it anymore.

‘Fuck, Jamie.’

She only smirks, as she shuffles closer in between her legs. ‘Oh, god, you are really something else, Dani Clayton. You like it rough, you follow my commands and now you also have a praise kink. Holy hell, I like you.’

Dani groans at the fact how accurate that is and she huffs.

_‘Please.’_

Jamie hums, trailing her fingers down her thigh lower and lower, and finally closer _._ She waits a moment, which seems like forever and a day, when she finally lets her fingers slide through her slick folds, leaving her _soaked_ in an instant.

‘You feel _so_ good, Dani.’

But Dani can’t hear her as she moans into the touch, her hips bucking into Jamie’s hand. She swirls her fingers around her clit playfully, obviously not really planning on doing more than that. She slides two fingers in and out again and before Dani can even blink, her fingers are gone again and she wonders if they have ever been there in the first place.

‘I think, you’re ready for me, aren’t you?’

Dani nods and Jamie grabs the lube from the nightstand, applying it thickly on the toy and then distributing it evenly with her hands. And Dani asks herself what is so goddamn appealing about the way she does it, but it is and she swallows thickly.

‘You like it when I do that.’

A statement, not a question. There it is. Yet another thing she has found out about Dani. Is she really that obvious about everything?

Jamie chuckes, ‘Thought so.’

She puts one hand next to Dani, while the other moves down to the toy, sliding it in carefully. Her eyes flutter shut as Jamie fills her up and moves all the way in.

‘That okay?’ Dani lets out a content _hmph_ , as she holds onto Jamie’s arms, fingers flexing as she starts to thrust in a slow, easy pace.

Jamie experiments a bit with the movements, angle and rhythm, getting familiar with how the toy works. She picks up her tempo just a little and Dani starts breathing heavily beneath her.

‘Yes, just like, _oh_ – ‘, she doesn’t get to finish her sentence, as the way of Jamie moving inside of her is so good, so perfect, that she can’t think about anything else but _how_ good it feels. But it’s not enough.

‘Jamie’, she moans, getting a hold of the suspender straps, urging her closer. She’s panting above her, eyes never leaving Dani’s as she continues to pump in and out in a steady rhythm.

‘Yeah?’

‘Can you-‘, she trails off, finding it hard to find her words. Any words at all. Her eyes slip closed, on the next thrust and she pulls on the harness again in a way that makes Jamie let out a surprised groan.

But Jamie seems to understand her, nonetheless.

‘Do you want me to fuck you _harder_?’

Dani only manages to nod, her throat too dry and her mind too blank to say anything.

Jamie takes up her speed, as the wet sounds of her moving inside Dani fills the air along with heavy moans.

‘That’s so good, Dani. Let me hear you.’

The way Jamie talks to her makes everything in her body react. From her breathing, that gets more and more uneven, to her heartbeat that seems to quicken with every passing moment, to the heat between her legs that doesn’t subside. If anything it gets worse and it’s almost unbearable.

Dani wraps her legs around Jamie’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer, needing more friction. She lets out a series of _mmhs_ and _oh’s_ and Jamie has to change her position in order not to not slip out.

She shifts her body upwards, so that she’s now on a higher angle than before only a few inches above Dani’s face. Her eyes open when she feels Jamie’s hot breath on her chin and she nods, encouraging her to keep going.

The new angle brings a whole other dynamic into the thing: rather than a push-and-pull motion, it’s now more of a rocking up-and-down. And with every thrust Jamie hits not only the perfect spot every time, but the base of the toy rubs against Dani’s clit as well, leaving her breathless.

Dani wraps her arms around Jamie’s neck, kissing her messily and hungry, before she hears herself saying,

‘Oh yes, that’s it, Jamie, _oh god_. It’s so good, fuck.’

Jamie keeps going and going, fucking her in a steady rhythm, sucking on Dani’s pulse-point at the same time and Dani can’t for the love of god believe it’s Jamie’s first time with a strap-on. However, she might just be talented.

And not only Dani but also Jamie seems to be strongly affected by this type of friction, and Dani hears her pant out a string of curses she never even heard of before.

Dani chuckles finding it amusing, even now, and she says under her breath, ‘That toy is, _uh_ , designed in a way to pleasure, the umm’, another thrust, ‘the giver as well.’

‘Oh, that explains a lot’, Jamie breathes out, rocking her hips down to meet Dani’s with every movement.

With the change of position, Jamie does not only pleasure Dani, but now she hunts down her own release. It’s such a turn on to see her in such a _rawness_ , that Dani almost forgets how to breathe. 

It’s apparent how Jamie would like to go faster, as she messes up the rhythm every now and again, but she tries to stick to the pace the best way she can, because Dani said _that’s it_.

And she finds it so hot how Jamie restrains herself and by putting Dani’s needs first, that she wants to let her have a say in this too.

She pulls her in for another messy kiss before she whispers against her lips, ‘I can take more, you know?’

‘Yeah?’, Jamie mutters, already going a bit faster, a bit _harder_. Dani moans loudly into her mouth - Partly because it’s in fact really good and partly because she wants to motivate Jamie to give her all.

Dani clings onto her, her hips rolling upwards on their own accord, as Jamie seems to have found the perfect combination of _everything_.

She looks up, her eyes meeting Jamie’s, desperately trying to convey something like _don’t stop_ and _oh god_ and _you’re going to make me come_ – but she can’t word her thoughts and her vision is blurry and her state dazed. The way Jamie’s moves inside her is so intense, that she just can’t keep her eyes open, let alone speak.

It’s a mystery to her, how Jamie still can, ‘It’s okay, baby, you can let go anytime. I’m right there.’

She nods, glad that Jamie understands her without words and she digs her nails into her back with such a force that she knows it must hurt. But Jamie groans at the sensation and Dani decides it’s one of the sexiest things she’s ever had the pleasure of hearing.

‘Tell me when you do, yeah?’, Jamie manages to say in between pants and she squeezes her eyes shut, trying to control her breathing.

And then it hits her: Jamie is right there, on the edge, holding herself back. She waits for Dani, so they can come together, and the realization is _almost_ enough to make her reach her high.

Whether Jamie sensed that Dani needs another push or if she simply wants make her even desperate than she already is, it works.

She murmurs, ‘You are _so good_ for me, Dani’

It’s exactly what she needs and Dani’s walls tighten around the toy and so does her grip on Jamie. Dani whimpers as she tosses her head back, and she thinks, _oh god, I’m -_ and she remembers Jamie wanting to hear when she does, and there is no time, and it’s almost too late and all that she can get out is a breathy, shaky, 

_‘Now.’_

The orgasm crashes into her like a tidal wave - one that she has been seeing at the horizon for a while now, but it’s coming towards her so fast, so powerful, that it is destroying everything in its perimeter, leaving behind nothing but a big, _beautiful_ mess. And she moans Jamie’s name when the tide finally breaks, leaving her fighting for breath on the shore.

And Jamie comes at the exact same second as Dani, perfectly timed, but then again, she was just waiting for the perfect _moment_. And when it had come, she was not holding herself back anymore, not even a single bit, moaning and swearing, as she rides out her own wave of pleasure, thrusting a few last times. 

Jamie’s arms give out soon after she comes, crashing into Dani. Its’s not that the landing is hard, since they have been close all this time, but it slides the toy all the way in again for a final time, making Dani whine as its tip brushes lightly against her cervix. She holds onto Jamie for her dear life as it coaxes the last drop of pleasure out of her, her walls spasming rhythmically and she bites at Jamie’s shoulder _hard_ , muttering a desperate,

‘ _Fuck’_

Jamie lets out a long, pleased hum against Dani’s skin, and the vibration of it makes her muscles twitch in the aftermath of it all, before all the tension leaves her body as she lets herself slump back on the mattress, boneless in a puddle of feelings, emotions, sensations.

Their breathing eventually evens out and Dani’s heartrate goes back to normal, well knowing there won’t be a normal, not now, not after _this_. Jamie kisses lazily all the skin she can find, while she lies on top of her. Dani finds the feeling of her on her astonishingly soothing, that when Jamie makes a move to get off her, she clutches on to her, whispering,

‘Please stay’, she still pants a little. ‘You feel way too good for me to let go of you just yet. So I need you inside me a little longer.’

Jamie exhales through her nose, moving the toy just a little, ‘Keep talking like that and I might need to fuck you all over again.’

Dani giggles, way too spent to go again – for now at least. Later though? _Absolutely_.

So they lay there for a while, god knows how long, exchanging sweet, loving kisses and tender, promising touches.

‘How did I do?’, Jamie asks, a playful smirk on her lips as she shifts her body to gently slide out the toy. A sigh escapes Dani’s lips as she finds herself upset over the loss of contact. When Jamie strips off the addition and lets it fall onto the already wasted sheets, the toy is so slick with arousal that it shimmers in the moonlight.

‘You can’t be seriously asking this, Jamie’, Dani teases, as the other woman lies down beside her again, ‘I am. I want to hear ya’ say it.’

‘There is nothing that could describe accurately how satisfying this was’, Jamie seems pleased with her answer as she offers Dani to put her head on her chest. ‘But if I had to, then… well – I, umm, I-’, she hesitates a moment, piecing herself together a suitable depiction, while she traces the lines where the straps of the suspender left a slight indent.

She sighs, ‘I have seen stars colliding in the endless space of the universe, Jamie. Creating a new one, a brighter one in the process. But then again, they combusted before they could even touch, leaving nothing behind but stardust and light.’

Jamie rakes her fingers through Dani’s dishevelled waves, placing a kiss on her temple, ‘Wow, I didn’t take you for a poet.’

Dani smiles, putting her leg on Jamie’s on the height of her groin, cradling her. ‘There is a lot you don’t know about me, love.’

‘Any chance I get to discover all those little things about you?’, Jamie asks, her tone hopeful, as she runs her fingers softly along Dani’s arm.

She hums as she looks up, meeting Jamie’s dreamy gaze. She looks at Dani, admiration shining in her eyes and she feels her heart swell up in her chest. She presses a soft peck on the hinge of her jaw, on her collarbone, her sternum. She nuzzles her face into Jamie’s neck and, softy, but loud enough for Jamie to hear, she says,

‘You already are.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dani is hungry for Jamie and I am hungry for your comments, so please make me just as happy as Jamie made Dani. Please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I can't seem to write anything but romance and fluff and smut. Angst is so much harder, but I tried my best! Enjoy and thanks for sticking around, it means a lot.
> 
> Also thanks for the lovely comments on chapter 8, they mean everything to me! ❤️

**Jamie**

‘Hey, you’re awake’, Dani says softly, looking up from her desk by the window. The summer sun bathes the room in a warm orange light and the rays of sunshine that land on Dani’s delicate face make her skin shimmer and give her hair a light golden touch.

Jamie rubs her eyes, partly because she’s still tired and partly because she isn’t sure if she’s still dreaming. Seeing Dani first thing in the morning is a dream come true, so she isn’t surprised that she thinks this might not be real.

She yawns a little as she stretches her arms. ‘Yeah. I guess I am. I mean, considering I’m standing right in front of you. Not sleep walking either, so yes, I’m awake’, she lets out a low chuckle and Dani rises from the chair. ‘You could have woken me up, ya’ know. Wouldn’t have minded.’

Dani bridges the gap between them, taking Jamie’s hands into hers. ‘No, you looked so cute in your sleep, that I really couldn’t. And I had to get to work, so I wouldn’t have had time for you anyways’, she teases, her gaze flickering between Jamie’s eyes and mouth.

She leans to connect their lips in a tender kiss and Jamie’s heart starts beating just a little bit faster. ‘Good morning, Jamie’.

‘Definitely a good morning’, Jamie murmurs, when Dani brushes a curl from her face, smiling sweetly before leaning in again. There is still some left-over passion from last night lingering between them; it’s in the air around them and in the breath they share as they break apart.

Jamie chuckles when she checks the time on the kitchen clock - it’s already 8:30 in the am. ‘I literally _never_ sleep that long. I am and have always been an early riser’, she begins, pulling Dani closer by her waist. ‘Only one night with you and I don’t recognize myself anymore.’ She beams at Dani, raking her fingers through her hair.

Dani beams back and laughs a little. When she makes her way back to her desk, leaning over to organize the huge mess of files, papers and pens, she says, ‘I think, it’s more than understandable, given what we did yesterday evening.’ She crumbles a piece of paper and throws it into the bin. ‘So I think your sleep was much needed.’ Dani looks over her shoulder, giving Jamie a little wink.

She felt the pleasure instantly reignite in the pit of her stomach, like a wildfire, quick and unpredictable. And before she knew, it was _everywhere_. She felt this really strong desire to be close to Dani again.

Unfortunately, Dani had to work. However, no one said, Dani and herself couldn’t have some fun in between.

‘I’m well rested now, so if you’d like to take a break from this boring paperwork, I’d be more than happy to take you back to bed.’ She tries her best to sound seductive. And, by the way Dani’s movements still, it’s working.

Jamie steps closer, resting her hand on the small of Dani’s back, ‘The couch would do to’, she whispers, moving her hand lower, dipping underneath her shirt. Her fingers caress the soft skin she finds there, barely touching, really. But enough for Dani’s breath to catch audibly in her throat.

She wraps her arms around Dani’s stomach, hugging her from behind. Her hands wander to the waistband of her jeans. _Please, say yes._

She shakes her head then, sighing softly. ‘I wish, but I really can’t. Work’s the worst on Mon- Mondays.’ The end of the sentence is more a breathy moan, if anything, when Jamie’s hand moves up higher, brushing her palm over the fabric of Dani’s bra.

Even though Jamie understands very well that Dani has to work, her lust takes over, it’s fogging her mind and makes her fingers tingle and she needs to ask again ‘You _sure_ you don’t want to?’

Dani turns around now, throwing her arms around Jamie’s neck. She rests their foreheads together, murmuring, ‘I want to, I really do. But I really need to work. Besides, I’m still very much sore, so…’,

She doesn’t finish the sentence and she doesn’t have to, because Jamie gets the message that’s left unsaid: _it’s all your fault and I’m certainly not mad about that_.

Jamie grins, unable to hide her pride, ‘Suppose you had a good night then, Dani?’

‘You were there, shouldn’t you know it?’, Dani’s voice is low and husky, making clear that she would very much like to do it all again if only the circumstances were different.

Jamie lets the memory of last night wash over her as images of them pop up in her head, along with sounds, scents, sensations. _It’s them,_ in Dani’s bed, later on the kitchen counter, when they actually just wanted to get a late night snack, but ended up doing it again, and finally, in the shower.

_It smells like sex in here_ , Jamie had said jokingly, as they came back from the kitchen after getting a snack. _We should get a shower, then_ , Dani suggested.

And really, the last time wasn’t planned but, but, if they were being honest, it was to be expected. When Jamie offered to rub Dani’s back with an exfoliating bath sponge and soap, she really had no other intentions than to make her feel good. In another way than sex, that is. 

But how are you supposed to react, when the other one moans softly and drops their forehead to the tile wall when you massage their back? Right. So one thing led to the other and they ended up having sex. Again.

They just couldn’t keep their hands off each other, and, even though they were exhausted in the best possible way, they were so insatiable at the same time.

It was a _fuck that, fuck me instead_ situation. And who can argue with that logic?

‘Well, I think you did have a good time, considering how many orgasms you had last night? Three?’ Knowing that sex isn’t about orgasms, but rather about the journey on how to get there, Jamie couldn’t help but feel immense satisfaction every time she made it happen.

Dani chuckles, leaning her weight onto the desk, pulling Jamie in. ‘Actually, I had four.’

Jamie furrows her brows, her lips slightly curling up at the sides, ‘What? _When?’_

Dani shrugs, holding onto the collar of Jamie’s shirt bringing her closer, ‘Somewhere along the way, I guess.’

Jamie swallows hard, ‘Then it really must’ve been good.’

She tries to remember when that could’ve been, but she can’t, and it’s bothering her; _how could she have missed that?_

‘So good’, Dani whispers. She’s so close now that their lips touch when she speaks and Jamie really wants to kiss her. Oh, how badly she wants to.

But knowing Jamie can’t have what she wants, as in right now that is, she pulls away a little, ‘Dani, you need to stop talking to me like that. ‘Cause If you don’t, then you won’t get a single job done this morning, just to be clear.’

Dani sighs, and gives her a slight nod. ‘You’re right’, she huffs. ‘I just can’t seem to help myself. Definitely not my fault you’re so irresistible.’

‘Irresistible, huh?’, Jamie teases.

Dani hums, and runs her hands through her hair, obviously trying collect herself and Jamie doesn’t want to make it harder for Dani by being so close and she lets go of her. She has to get work done after all and Jamie won’t to distract her any further.

‘I should get back to work’, Dani says with an apologetic look on her face.

Jamie nods, ‘Yep, you definitely should. I will get out of your hair now, so you can work without any more distractions.’

‘I would lie if I said you aren’t distracting me because you definitely are.’

Jamie laughs. ‘But have a bite first, yeah? Bagels and muffins are in the kitchen’, Dani points to the items on the countertop, smiling at her warmly. ‘I wasn’t sure how you take your coffee, and I refuse to make it myself because I kind of suck at hot beverages. So I bought three different ones: americano, café latte and a cappuccino. Take whatever you want.’

_Oh, if that only would be so easy,_ Jamie thinks. But the coffee will have to quench her thirst in the meantime.

‘That’s really lovely, thanks’, Jamie says as she makes her way into the kitchen while Dani gets back to work. Jamie takes a bagel from the bag and goes for the cup with the black coffee. Anything else is not proper coffee. Just like tea that comes in a pitcher with ice cubes and lemons. An audacity, truly.

The food is still warm and the coffee hot and she figures Dani must’ve come home not long before Jamie got up.

She notices a note on the kitchen counter in Dani’s handwriting and it makes her heart swell up, when she realizes it is addressed to her. 

**Jamie, I’ll be back in 5. Just grabbing us some breakfast. Please don’t go. x**

She looks up, stealing a glance at Dani, who’s currently on the phone with a client. She smiles as she slips the piece of paper into her wallet that lies next to a stack of books on the kitchen counter.

Jamie’s smile doesn’t weaver when she takes a bite from her bagel. And it’s still there when she looks out of the window, down onto the busy streets of London. She takes a sip of her coffee and she wonders, how it is possible to feel so _at home_ somewhere, with someone, who you don’t really know. But it feels like they do – know each other – and Jamie has never experienced anything like it _._

She’s so lost in thought, that she almost doesn’t register when Dani talks to her. ‘I just got a text message from Rebecca.’

The mention of Rebecca’s name pulls her out of her thoughts and she almost chokes on a bite of her bagel. She turns around, ‘What? Rebecca? Is she okay?’

After all this time, after all the things that had happened and after everything she did to her, Jamie still cares deeply about her friend. She feels worry settle in her chest and, even more so when she sees the expression on Dani’s face.

‘I don’t know, honestly. She said she wants to meet up, says she has something important to tell us. She wants you to be there too.’

‘When?’

‘As soon as possible.’

Jamie empties her cup, putting the last piece of bagel in her mouth. She swallows, ‘Sounds pretty urgent to me. I’ll go and get dressed.’

Dani nods absentmindedly, her attention back on the task at hand. ‘Do that.’

Before Jamie can disappear into the bedroom, Dani speaks up, ‘Let’s go separately, okay? I don’t want to risk anybody to see us, _together_ , I mean. That would put this case at risk and my job too.’

Jamie knew very well what she let herself into when they decided to start _this_ , and she knows what it means. She really does not want to deal with the consequences if anyone happens to find out about them.

‘No, I absolutely get that’, Jamie says, as she gathers her clothes from the bedframe, the armchair, from the floor. When she comes back to Dani and gets dressed, she gives her a toothy grin. ‘I don’t mind being your dirty little secret.’

Dani’s cheeks immediately grow pink at those words and she clears her throat, ‘Only until the matter is brought to court, anyway. Nobody says you can’t date someone who _used to be_ your client.’

She raises an eyebrow at Jamie, whose breath hitched, when Dani mentioned the word _date_. They had talked about it but Dani seems to be serious about it. 

Dani goes to close the buttons of Jamie’s shirt, and something about this action feels so warm, so domestic, that it makes Jamie wonder what it would actually be like to date Dani. 

Once she’s done she presses her palms flat on Jamie’s chest, smiling. ‘It might be unusual, but not illegal in any way. And we both know, I don’t do ordinary, so … I couldn’t give less of a fudge, what anybody thinks.’

Jamie’s stomach twists in excitement as Dani says this, but she can’t help but be confused by her choice of words.

‘Fudge?’

Dani frowns, ‘Huh?’

Jamie laughs a little. ‘Are you sure you’re the same woman that I slept with yesterday? I mean, all the obscenities and filthy stuff that left your mouth last night… And now you can’t even say fuck?’

Dani averts her eyes, as she adjusts Jamie’s collar, ‘I think words like that… they should be reserved for special occasions. So when I say them you know things are serious.’ Dani gives her a pat on the shoulder, as if to say, _you’re good to go._

Jamie bites her lip, as her eyes trace the outlines of Dani’s. ‘Noted.’

She goes down on one knee, cuffing one leg of her jeans, then doing the same with the other one. ‘Okay, then, when and where should we meet with Becs?’

Dani clears her throat, ‘Meet me at 11am in my office? Should give you enough time to get home and change. I let Rebecca know and I finish up here.’

She nods, ‘Yes, ma’am’. She puts on her boots and ties her shoelaces and when she rises again, Dani hands Jamie her belongings.

‘See you later?’, Dani asks, smiling fondly at her.

Jamie can’t help but return the smile, ‘Yeah. See you at 11.’

‘Please remember our agreement. _No one_ can know. Not even Rebecca.’

‘Of course, don’t you worry’, she shoves her wallet into the back pocket of her jeans. ‘But I do have one condition.’

‘And what would that be, love?’, Dani says, picking up on Jamie’s teasing. She tries to fix Jamie’s wild curls, that for sure still have some after-sex quality to it.

‘Don’t look too good in your business outfit later, okay? I’d like to focus on our conversation and not be distracted by my dirty thoughts. Yeah?’

Jamie winks and Dani laughs awkwardly.

‘I mean, it’s enough that I have to call you Miss Clayton. So please don’t make my mind go places even more than it already does.’

‘I’ll try my best.’

Jamie smirks at Dani’s inability to hide how much Jamie’s flirtatious banter affected her. She swiftly sweeps Dani into her arms to kiss her good-bye. It’s short, too short, but meaningful and wonderful all the same.

//

It’s almost 11 am and Jamie finds herself in front of Dani’s office, unable to knock at the door. All the way here, she had gotten increasingly more nervous and anxious. She’s fidgeting with her fingers, while swaying back and forth on her feet.

She’s now sweating through her shirt, despite the chilly air blowing through the AC. She rubs her damp palms on her jeans, taking a deep breath. Her fingers are trembling, so she stores her hands away in the pockets of the trousers, forming them into fists.

If someone were to ask her what she was feeling in this very moment, she would not have been able to put it into words. However, if she had to pick one sensation that is the most prominent right now, it would for sure be uncertainty. Not knowing what’s going to happen once she steps through that door is the worst thing.

What is so urgent that Rebecca needed to see them as soon as possible? And why had she asked for Jamie to be there too? 

She had spent all morning racking her brains over it. She replayed everything that had happened in the last few days in her head over and over again. But Jamie couldn’t think of anything that would explain it and it only added to her frustration, so she eventually gave up and just waited for it to be 11. Which probably was a mistake. Because instead of keeping herself busy, she only got herself worked up about it more and more.

Right when she had overcome her inclination and lifts her hand, finally ready to knock, because nobody would, if not her, the door swings open and Dani comes into view.

_Dani._

Dani, who had agreed on not looking _too good_ and now –

Wow.

Good doesn’t even cut it and Jamie can’t help but feel like there is no adjective in any existing language that could describe well enough how marvellous Dani looks. Just the sight of her made her forget all her fears. At least for the moment. In Jamie’s mind there was only Dani.

Dani, who wears a white top combined with a light-rosé-colored blazer, black business slacks and matte pumps in the same colour.

Dani, with her hair up in a high ponytail and a lipstick in a matching shade to her blazer.

Dani, who smells of flowers and summer.

Dani, who seems to always know what looks gorgeous on her. 

Dani, who did the exact opposite to what Jamie asked her to.

And then Jamie realizes: it isn’t Dani who looks too good, but it is Jamie who has a serious problem. She swallows hard, her throat completely dry all of a sudden.

Dani nods in greeting as she sees Jamie standing in front of her office. While it is clear as day, that Jamie’s absolutely blown away by Dani, Dani doesn’t seem to be flustered at all. In fact, she appears to be entirely uninterested.

_It’s all just acting,_ Jamie reminds herself before she could feel hurt about it. ‘Good morning, Miss Taylor. You’re right on time!’

Dani’s voice is cheerful, but her eyes tell an entirely different story; it’s a look, which Jamie could only interpret as _don’t you dare fuck this up._ And Jamie wouldn’t want to, ever. This is serious.

She tries to ignore what Dani’s outfit makes her feel inside, and how the way she looks makes her weak at the knees. She tries her best to sound unaffected too when she greets Dani and shakes her hand. A short, firm handshake. Very professional, just the way they agreed on.

‘Good to see you, Miss Clayton. Didn’t expect to see you again so soon. I assume there are some news on my case you want to talk about?’ It feels weird to speak to Dani like this. Especially considering how they usually talk to each other. In bed for instance.

_No. Focus, Jamie. This is important._

_If a thing is worth doing, it's worth doing well._

Dani smiles, seemingly content with Jamie’s performance. ‘There are in fact some things we need to discuss. Why don’t you sit down next to Miss Jessel in the meantime, while I get us some coffee?’

Jamie nods. ‘Black, no sugar for me, please.’ Dani smiles and mouths _I know_ as she makes her way to the coffee machine around the corner. Her scent makes Jamie’s head dizzy, more so when she remembers that it’s the shower cream she used on her the night before.

It takes every bit of her self-restraint in her to not to turn around and watch her go. Instead, she focuses on Rebecca who has her face buried deep in her hands as she sits in Dani’s office.

She looks so lost, like a puppy in the rain and Jamie can’t stand seeing her like that. Even though it was Pete all along and Rebecca was simply his puppet on a string, nothing more, she can’t shake off the feeling of betrayal running havoc in her gut. She wants to move past this so badly but finds it so difficult. Neither anger nor any other hard feelings would help them right now. So, she pushes them aside.

‘Hey, Becs’, Jamie says hesitantly, as she sits down on the chair next to her friend. She sure as hell wants to try and forgive her, that’s for sure.

It’s only then that the other woman realizes Jamie’s presence. She was probably miles away.

It takes Rebecca a few seconds to react and her voice sounds strained. She seems so exhausted. ‘Hi.’

Jamie doesn’t know what to say. She wants to say so much. There’s mean things. Kind ones. Insults, questions and forgiving words. It’s simply too much, so she doesn’t say anything at all.

Rebecca still sobs quietly and Jamie puts her hand on top hers, hoping it is reassuring. However, she is not capable of doing more than that. She feels torn, not being able to entirely forgive her friend just yet. But seeing her like this makes her realize that there must be way more to Rebecca’s story.

After a little while Rebecca turns to face her, her eyes red and swollen from crying. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before she takes a deep breath. ‘Jamie, I’m so fucking sorry about what happened.’

Jamie believes her, she really does. But she can’t get herself to say anything in response. She still doesn’t understand what’s going on and why she insisted on meeting up.

‘And I’ll do whatever it takes to make up for it, I promise. But you have to believe me that I never meant to hurt you.’ Rebecca’s voice is trembling, tears are still running down her cheeks. Jamie could not only see the misery her friend is experiencing. She can actually feel it.

Jamie wants to say, _I forgive you_ and _we’ll work things out_ and _it’s not your fault Peter did this to you._

But she can’t get herself to say it, so she settles on,

‘It’s okay.’

Dani comes back shortly after, cradling a coffee tray in her hands. Jamie’s glad she’s back because the thickness of the air dared to suffocate her. There were so many things unsaid. Things they need to talk about but neither of them seems to be able to make the first step.

Somehow Jamie manages to breathe a little easier when Dani’s around. Not just right now, but whenever she’s near her. And Dani’s presence always calms her nerves that dared to kick into overdrive.

Dani places the coffee cups on the desk, as she sits down on her chair at the other side. She offers Rebecca a warm smile. ‘So what brings you here today, Miss Jessel?’

Rebecca sniffs a little, wiping away her tears with a handkerchief. She takes a deep breath and Jamie notices how she holds her own. The suspense was killing her.

‘I’m getting straight to the point,’ Rebecca starts, seemingly picking up courage. ‘I’m done lying and hiding and keeping things to myself. So, here goes all or nothing: when you were questioning me the other day... Well, I didn’t tell you the whole truth. I might have left out a detail.’

Her gaze falls onto the table, unable to look at Dani or Jamie after her revelation. It obviously isn’t easy for her to finally come clear.

Dani tilts her head lightly, no ounce of judgement in her expression. Perfectly professional, Jamie finds.

‘So, what is it that you didn’t you tell us?’, Dani asks after a moment.

Jamie looks at Rebecca, bracing herself with all she’s got for whatever that is to come. Her mind is completely blank at this moment and she feels oddly calm.

However, she wasn’t prepared for Rebecca’s confession.

‘That it was me.’

‘What do you mean, it was you?’, Jamie asks, utterly confused by those four words. 

‘That it was me who reported you to the police.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't we all love a good old plot twist? I am writing as I go, and that's why updates might take a bit longer. Anything you want to read about? Ideas? Throw them at me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a minute. Thanks to all of you who are still with me, much appreciated! This chapter starts off angsty, ends dirty. Enjoy!

**Dani**

There is silence after that. And it’s _so silent_ that it is deafening at the same time and Dani resists the urge to cover her ears with her hands. Her heart that beats for Jamie, breaks for her now, and that more than once.

It breaks the first time when she hears Rebecca say _it was me who reported you to the police_ and the second time, and this time it somehow hurts even more, when she sees how much it pains Jamie. She can’t see Jamie’s eyes. But she doesn’t need to in order to know that they are filled with agony and shock. And betrayal.

Jamie’s posture visibly stiffens when Rebecca says those words and Dani can see how every muscle in her body gets rigid. She grinds her teeth together and she bites her nails into the fabric of the armchair so deep that Dani’s certain that there will be indents in the shape of it later.

The weight of Rebecca’s confession slowly seems to sink in and incredulity dissolves into incomprehension.

‘Why?’, Jamie asks, her voice torn and strangled, and she sounds _so hurt_. In this very moment Dani wants to do nothing more than to take her in her arms, hold her close and tell her that everything is going to be fine. That everything happens for a reason. That she is here for her and how they’re going to fix this. Together.

Jamie now looks at the her, her eyes full of desperation and helplessness; Jamie’s pain sitting heavy in Dani’s stomach just as if it was her own. Jamie shakes her head in disbelief, eyes still locked with Dani’s, screaming _help me_. She looks back at Jamie, a small but reassuring smile on her lips.

Dani tells herself to get a grip; tells herself that emotions, emotions of all kind, are really out of place right here right now. She needs to handle the situation professionally, just like she would with any other client too. She needs her wit and a clear mind to solve this. Now, more than ever.

And for the first time there is something like regret slowly creeping up in her bones. She is not regretting being with Jamie, having decided to start this, _god no,_ but really, they should have waited. Because now the feelings she has for her - she doesn’t know what they are yet but they are stronger than ever - they prevent her from reacting to this situation accordingly. _Damn it._

Rebecca doesn’t say anything and starts sobbing again instead, hot tears running down her cheeks. Dani isn’t sure if she’s crying because of relief or out of guilt. Maybe it is a mix of both. However, Jamie isn’t having it, couldn’t care less about the fact that her friend is crying. _It’s the anger_ , Dani thinks, _it dulls her senses_.

‘Why did you do it?’, Jamie yells at her, not holding herself back any longer. She wants, no, she _needs_ answers. She stares at her friend, her cheeks red from all the anger that’s boiling in her chest. But instead of getting Rebecca to talk, Jamie’s rage has quite the opposite effect on her. And really, that was to be expected. Rebecca winces, and she looks so small now in her chair, one hand covering her mouth as she tries to muffle her cries.

Jamie stands up, slamming a fist on the desk with a loud _thunk_ , so forcefully Dani knows it must have hurt. But Jamie’s can’t seem to feel anything but rage. ‘I _deserve_ to know, for fuck’s sake! Don’t you think I deserve an explanation, Becs?’

Jamie threads her fingers through her curls in frustration, swearing something under her breath. The skin of her neck takes on the deep red colour of her face now and Dani decides she must do something about this. It is her job after all.

Firstly, she really can’t stand seeing Jamie like that, it aches too much. Secondly, they aren’t getting anywhere like that. And thirdly, she doesn’t know how far Jamie would go in that state of mind. So she tries to find a way on how to deescalate the situation. It needs to be gentle and soft because Jamie is hurting right now, but at the same time it needs to be firm enough so she knows she’s serious.

‘Jamie, that’s enough,’ her voice is firm but calm. ‘Please, sit down and we’ll talk this out, yeah?’

She notices too late that she addressed her by her first name, instead of Miss Taylor as she should have, given that they are still lawyer and client, but _fuck it,_ there are bigger problems to face now. Given Rebecca’s current mental state, she probably didn’t even notice Dani’s little faux pas.

Jamie shakes her head at Rebecca, who can’t for the life of her look at her friend. She stares down on her hands, which cradle a handkerchief that has been used way too often. There’s no more sound coming from her even though her whole body is shaking from sobbing so hard. Jamie’s still standing right next to Rebecca demanding an answer, an explanation, _anything_.

But whatever Jamie is waiting for, it doesn’t come and ultimately she lets out a defeated groan as she sits back down again, mumbling, ‘I can’t believe this is happening.’ Although Jamie’s clearly still upset, her fury is slowly fading away. It visibly turns into resignation. But giving up isn’t an option. Not for Dani.

She gives Jamie a serious look, trying to convey something along the lines _keep calm_ and _give her a chance to explain herself._ Rage wouldn’t get them very far, and, just like that, Jamie seems to get it.

The brunette takes a few deep breaths. Even though they are shaky on the exhale, she seems calmer now, more grounded. _Now that’s a good start_ , Dani thinks. She takes a quick glance at Jamie’s hands which are no longer formed into fists but resting in her lap. Trembling fingers, yes. But less tense.

Dani nods, looking at Rebecca now. It’s way too silent again and she knows it’s her job to get Rebecca to talk. ‘It’s okay, we’re here to listen. But you need to give us something to work with in order to help you.’

It takes a few moments but thanks to Dani’s calm voice and reassuring words Rebecca appears to find the courage to finally speak her truth. But, really, until now, Dani wouldn’t have had the guts to either. Honestly, Jamie can be really intimidating when she’s angry. Dani can’t help but wonder where all this might come from.

Rebecca intakes sharply, clenching and unclenching her fists, her bottom lip visibly trembling when she speaks up. ‘I was so desperate I didn’t know what to do… Look, I knew it was wrong what I did, okay? Wrong and stupid’, she looks at Jamie, pleading for understanding, but Jamie’s facial expression hardens even more.

Dani is glad that Jamie doesn’t say anything and lets Rebecca talk. Since Jamie isn’t giving her any reassurance, Rebecca refers to Dani as she goes on with her confession. ‘It was all so wrong, wrong, _wrong_. Starting from drugging her drink, to hiding Peter’s drugs, to legitimating his actions… I had such a bad remorse, dragging a friend into all this mess, that I couldn’t help myself and I called the police on her.’

Jamie scoffs and shakes her head loosely. Her voice, it’s unsteady and thick with emotion, but she tries to stay calm nonetheless and Dani’s so proud of her, ‘That literally doesn’t make any sense, Becs. If you hadn’t said anything at all, you could’ve gotten the drugs back at any given time in the future, likely without me even knowing’, she rubs her neck nervously. Dani can’t deny it, Rebecca’s reasoning really doesn’t make much sense.

Jamie’s just as confused as herself. ‘Or you could have told me beforehand, I would have understood, you know.’ It is clear that Jamie really means it. ‘But no, you reported me to the police instead. Knowing I’ve served time? Knowing what I have been through? When the police officers questioned me... they didn’t believe a single word I said. Can you imagine how humiliating that was?’

Somehow her accent is way stronger now and Dani tries to ignore what it does to her insides, because _now_ is not the time. She can also see how the rage is slowly coming back to Jamie and she’s beyond thankful that Rebecca speaks despite of it all. 

She sighs, ‘God, I just wanted this vicious cycle to be over. Honestly? I didn’t have it in me to go to the police and accuse Peter, you know because of the tape. And please, don’t tell me that I shouldn’t have let him make that in the first place, because I know.’ Rebecca’s bottom lip quivers but she isn’t crying anymore. There is something else in her voice now, but Dani can’t put her finger on it. 

‘However, I reasoned, maybe when the police officers search your flat and start an investigation on the matter they’ll eventually find out the drugs aren’t yours and all takes a turn for the better… But it didn’t, because it was a stupid plan and it made everything worse, _I_ made everything worse, and now you’re in trouble and I hate myself for it.’

Rebecca exhales in relief and her shoulders relax, as she’s finally coming clean, but it’s all too much for Jamie. She stands now, hands shaking still and she shoves them into the pockets of her jeans. She looks like she’s going to cry and Dani feels as if someone crushes her heart between their hands. ‘Sorry, but I can’t right now.’ Jamie says between gritted teeth and walks out of the room.

Dani wants to tell her to please stay, wants to tell her that they can work it out. But she understands that Jamie needs space right now. She mouths _I’ll call you later,_ but Jamie doesn’t see it, she is already out of the door and gone. It’s probably for the better, Dani thinks. And she trusts Jamie – she _needs_ to trust her – to not do anything stupid right now.

Dani immediately physically feels the lack of Jamie’s presence, because she is so used having her around, but Rebecca on the other hand seems somewhat relieved that Jamie has left. Not surprising.

Dani offers her a warm, reassuring smile, ‘Thank you, Rebecca. That was very brave of you. However, I _need_ you need to make a statement at the police station, too. Otherwise, we can’t get Jamie and you out of this misery and Peter behind bars. Do you understand that?’

Rebecca nods, ‘Of course, I will do that.’ Then there is a thin line forming on her forehead. ‘And what should we do about the sex-tape? What if he’s already-’

She cuts herself off, not daring to say it out loud. ‘We will secure that tape and destroy it, okay?’, Dani says softly. ‘Remember Officer Owen? He’ll help us out.’

‘Okay. And what now?’, Rebecca asks, visibly relieved and a lot calmer now. Tough uncertainty is still swinging in her voice.

‘I’d say we immediately go to the police station so you can make a statement. And don’t worry, I’ll be with you all the time. We got this.’ She smiles. ‘There’s no time to lose, right?’

Rebecca nods. She apparently comes to terms with what she had done and she wants to fix it. ‘What about Jamie?’

Dani smiles, a hand reaching over the desk to rest on top of Rebecca’s. ‘She’ll be fine, I promise. I guess she just need some time to digest all of this new information...’ Dani chooses her next words carefully. She can’t risk blowing their cover. ‘She’s hurting right now. But I do think, actually I _know_ , she’ll understand sooner or later why you did what you did. I’ll talk to her later today, okay?’

//

Rebecca’s questioning at the police station takes way longer than Dani anticipated. She assumed the officers would ask her a few questions, take her statement and that’s it then. But apparently, there is a lot more to this case than Dani ever thought possible.

However, when Dani finally makes it home it’s really late. She notices only then that she’s starving; not surprising given that hasn’t properly eaten the whole day. Dani kicks her shoes off and throws her keys into the bowl on the wooden chest by the entrance, making her way to the fridge. She pours herself a glass of red wine, grabs a few bites and sits down on a stool by the kitchen counter.

She remembers wanting to call Jamie, but it’s too late now and she runs her hand wearily over her face. Even though she’d would love nothing more than to hear Jamie’s voice after this long, rough day, she might as well be asleep by now. There is plenty of time to tell her everything tomorrow.

But _if_ Jamie’s still up, she would always answer to Dani’s text message, right? And even if she gets to read it in the morning, that’s okay too. It shows that Dani hasn’t forgotten about her. In fact, she’s the only thing Dani can think about, really. She might as well let her know.

**To: Jamie [10:53 pm]**

**Thinking about you, while I eat leftover pizza. Didn’t even bother to heat it up in the microwave. The thought of you alone keeps me warm.**

Dani isn’t sure whether this was the right thing to say and she ponders a moment if she should delete the message again. Dani knows Jamie is hurting right now and the situation with Rebecca was a lot for her to handle today, but at the same time she wants to keep things light, since things are already hard enough.

But she sends another text for good measure.

**Haven’t forgotten about you, by the way. It was just a very long day and I just came home x**

Dani locks her phone and takes a sip of her wine. She can’t help but think that it would taste better with Jamie around. And how it would taste _a lot_ better on Jamie’s lips, on Jamie’s tongue. Or what else Jamie could do with her tongue.

Just in that very moment, as if Jamie knew Dani was thinking about her, the display of her smartphone lights up, showing Jamie’s picture along with her name. Dani’s heart skips a beat in her chest, surprised for more than just one reason. She didn’t expect to get a call from Jamie that late (a text message at most) and she couldn’t quite comprehend why she got so excited so quickly over a name on a screen.

Dani takes a deep breath, thinking she might as well fake confidence, and, without an initial hello, she says, ‘Didn’t expect you to be still awake.’ There’s a low chuckle on the other end of the line and if Dani wasn’t already completely smitten, she would be now. She smiles to herself, ‘Shouldn’t you be in bed by this hour?’

Jamie laughs, ‘Not if you’re not there with me, no.’ At the flirtatious tone Dani feels her cheeks growing hot and she’s gripping the stem of her wine glass with her fingers. ‘And technically I am in bed, so your argument is invalid, Miss Clayton.’

Dani bites down on her lip, suddenly forgetting how to flirt. Jamie’s cheeky admission really doesn’t help her gay panic either, ‘I actually waited for you to come back.’

‘You did?’

Jamie sighs, ‘Yeah, didn’t think you’d be gone so long.’ Dani can hear her smiling through the phone, showing that she isn’t really upset. 

‘Well, I’m here now, aren’t I?’, Dani asks, feeling bold again.

‘Not here _here,_ though, I’m afraid.’

Dani grins, pouring herself another glass of wine, ‘I would be on your doorstep in 20 minutes if didn’t have an early morning tomorrow... You should know that.’

Jamie hums, ‘Yeah, that’s too bad.’

She clears her throat then and Dani can feel the shift in mood almost instantly, ‘Look, I meant to apologize for earlier. I shouldn’t have left… But I do have this bad habit of running from things that scare me… I’m working on it, I promise.’

The flirtatious edge in her tone is gone now, just like that, and it’s replaced by something more serious. There’s insecurity and uncertainty in her voice too and Dani wants nothing more than to make it go away.

‘Hey, it’s all good, love’, Dani begins, putting every bit of affection she has into her words. ‘I understand that this is a lot for you, believe me I do. And I know that you need time to heal now. It’s more than okay, really.’

‘That’s very sweet of you.’

‘Anytime, Jamie. _Anytime_.’

Dani takes of her blazer now, tucking her smartphone between her ear and her shoulder. ‘How did things go? After I left, I mean? With Rebecca and all?’, Jamie asks after a little while.

‘I accompanied her to the police station soon after you left so she could make a statement.’ Dani gets out of her business trouser, draping it over a chair along with the blazer.

Jamie doesn’t say anything, so she hurriedly adds, ‘She really wants to put things right, you know?’

The other woman lets out a shaky exhale and it’s obvious she’s still trying to come to terms with it.

‘The police will take all the necessary steps from now on. They’ll arrest Peter, and, knowing what we know now, he won’t be able to talk himself out of it’, Dani takes the wine glass from the kitchen counter and makes herself comfortable on the big windowsill. It’s her favourite place in her flat. With all the pillows and blankets it’s also easily the comfiest too. Besides, London is really stunning at night; it might be her _second_ favourite view of all times.

‘Rebecca showed the police text messages, photos and other evidence that will prove that Peter is responsible for all of this. Since Rebecca was held to ransom by him I don’t think there will be any consequences for her.’

Jamie hums in understanding, ‘And what does that mean for me?’

‘There will be a trial, where you’ll have to testify, of course. I let you know once I know more. But hey, you are no longer a suspect in this matter. Only a witness. That’s great, isn’t it?’, Dani says cheerfully, really hoping that this would make Jamie feel better. ‘The next time we’ll see each other I’ll talk you through everything, so you’re prepared. How does that sound?’

‘Sounds good.’

Dani smiles, happy that Jamie feels a bit better now, happy that she could make a difference. ‘Dani, I don’t think I can ever thank you enough. For everything you did. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_.’

Dani takes off the hairband, running her hand through her waves, massaging her skull where it hurts from being in a pony tail all day long. She chuckles. ‘It’s my job after all, Jamie.’

‘Yeah, but nobody _ever_ stood up for me like you did...’, Dani can’t help the smile that spreads across her face as Jamie says those words. She sighs, ‘I feel so relieved now, god. You have no idea.’

Dani brings her glass to her lips, taking another sip, ‘Believe me, I am too. Got a case to win after all’, she says, her voice thick with humour.

‘I’m just a case to you then, huh?’, Jamie teases and Dani can practically see how the other woman raises an eyebrow. She’s glad her flirtatious attitude is back.

Dani shakes her head and laughs a little, ‘You are much more than that, idiot.’

There’s a pause and Dani holds her breath. But then Jamie speaks again, says, ‘You know, I once read, that when someone calls another person an _idiot_ or a _nerd_ or a _fool_ in an affectionate way that they are –‘

‘What, Jamie? What are you trying to say?’

_‘You like me._ That’s what I’m saying.’

Dani’s suddenly feels very hot and her heartbeat speeds up in her chest and she feels like as if she’s been caught. But Dani likes facts; isn’t one for _maybeys_ and _eventuallys,_ and this here is no exception.

‘You know what? I do. I like you, Jamie Taylor.’

Jamie doesn’t say it back, is too busy teasing, too busy flirting, ‘How much, though, Dani Clayton?’

Dani’s mouth suddenly goes dry, but that doesn’t stop her from saying this, ‘A lot. A lot, _a lot._ Wouldn’t mind showing you how much.’

Jamie hums into her ear and Dani presses her tighs together, feeling delicious heat as she does, letting her head lean back onto the wall, ‘I would love that. Too bad you’re not here with me. Wouldn’t mind you showing me _now_.’

Jamie’s voice is a pitch lower than mere seconds ago, indicating that she is-

Dani takes a long drink from her glass, needing liquid courage now more than ever, because she just came up with an idea.

‘Oh, I can, Jamie. Never underestimate the power of words. Or sounds and noises for that matter.’

‘Dani, what are you – ‘

Dani was never one to beat around the bush either, so she just decides to go for it. ‘Look, here’s the thing: I am so insanely _horny_ right now, you can’t even begin to imagine’, she begins, threading her fingers through her hair. She huffs, ‘See, I have been since I couldn’t have you this morning, you know, work and all that.’

She laughs a little, ‘And then I thought I had it under control, but, _holy shit,_ when you showed up at our meeting looking so good, dude, I almost fainted, not gonna lie... Then, if that wasn’t enough you call me, and I assume you dozed off before I texted because whenever you’re sleepy your accent comes out more and _god_ , did I ever tell you how much you turn me on by just the way you talk? So, yeah, there’s that.’

Jamie doesn’t say anything, but she’s still on the other side of the receiver, her breathing uneven now. Her reaction causes Dani to be even more cocky, and aroused, if she’s being real, so she decides to go an extra mile. ‘I don’t know about you, Jamie, but I need to get off... while I think of you. And that is how much I like you.’

‘ _Fuck_ , Dani.’

Even though Dani loves Jamie’s filthy mouth, she’s far from done. ‘The next chance I get to show you in person, I will make sure to do so’, she pauses and she can hear Jamie pant softly. ‘But for now you’re very much welcome to listen.’

Dani finishes her drink, placing the glass on the side-table. ‘But if that’s not your thing, that’s okay too’, she adds, knowing damn well that Jamie is really not opposed to the idea.

‘I think that’s everybody’s thing’, Jamie says, her voice hoarse and, oh boy, how it does _things_ to Dani.

She smirks, moving her free hand lower.‘Thought so... Anyway, you might want to make yourself comfortable, Jamie… Good you’re already in bed, wouldn’t want you to fall of a chair or anything.’

Jamie curses something under her breath that does sound a bit like _fuck me._ Dani happens to enjoy this way too much, and she adds, ‘Oh and another thing: don’t be shy, okay? Join me if you want.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: phone sex.
> 
> oh, and if you want to read more of this, a comment might help. It could be anything, don't be shy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here for all you thirsty folks out there: a belated christmas present from my dirty mind to yours. 
> 
> Sex sometimes is done best when slow and phone sex is no exception. Some things are worth doing right. 
> 
> However, please enjoy 4k words of pure smut.

**Jamie**

Jamie has another bad habit besides running away from things that scare her. It’s a sort of coping strategy she adapted when she was very young when she couldn’t count on anyone but herself.

Whenever good old anxiety thought it was about time to pay another visit, whenever it’s sibling panic attack decided to come along for the ride, in her head she would start to think of the obvious things she a) _knew_ that were real and b) that were _happening_ right now.

And she would enumerate them, one by one. Most of the time this method would bring her back to the present sooner or later - depending on the severity of it all.

Apparently it works just as well, when there are a million things happening at once, causing her head to spin and making it unable to focus on anything at all.

That’s the exact situation Jamie finds herself in just now.

She slams her eyes shut, trying to concentrate on the _hard_ _facts_. 1) My name’s Jamie Taylor 2) I’m 28 years old 3) I’m a gardener 4) I live in London and 5) I’m a queer woman.

Those are the things she knows are true. Now, onto the things that are currently happening, which might be facts per se, but damn. They’re almost impossible to believe:

_I’m having sex with my incredibly hot lawyer._

And: _She’s about to fuck herself on the other line._

And: _She wants me to listen._

Jamie, trying her best to process what’s going on, notices she has been silent for quite a while now and realizes she has to say something, anything, but she doesn’t even know where to begin.

Thankfully, Dani still knows how to speak, unlike Jamie, who finds herself completely at loss for words and she’s never, ever been _that_ flustered in her entire life.

It’s a good thing that Dani does all the talking. Really good. The bad thing is, though, that every single word that comes from her makes it even worse.

She giggles, sensing Jamie’s struggle, ‘You okay there, babe?’

_Mh-mm_ is the only thing Jamie manages to get out, her stomach twisting in excitement at the nickname, making her mouth dry at the same time.

There is a pause then, but _christ_ , even if Jamie tried, she doesn’t know what to say.

However, Dani’s quick to rescue. As always.

‘So, we all know consent is sexy, right?’, she begins and Jamie thinks she has no right to be this confident. ‘I mean, my feeling tells me you’re absolutely down for this, but you know, I can never be sure, unless I hear you say it.’ The flirtatious edge in Dani’s voice drives Jamie wild and she grips the bedsheets in her hands.

‘Let me spell it out for you, love…’, Dani husks into her ear. ‘Is it cool if I touch myself thinking it’s you?’

_‘God,_ yes.’

Jamie’s surprised how all of a sudden she has found her voice again; the way the answer at Dani’s question comes right away makes her painfully aware how much she actually wants this.

‘And how about the part where you listen to me do it?

Jamie swallows thickly, as she runs shaky fingers through her curls. ‘That too.’

Dani lets out a low chuckle, ‘I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.’

How the hell could Jamie possibly say no to that? How could she possibly say no to Dani asking if she’s allowed to touch herself to the thought of _her_ because she’s been so horny all day that she absolutely has to do something about it? And all of that while Jamie listens?

Of course the answer would be yes. A million times _yes_.

Jamie can hear Dani smiling, as she says this, ‘Now where were we?’

She has absolutely no idea where this idea comes from, it hits her out if nowhere and the words spill out of her mouth before Jamie can stop herself.

‘Dani, before you get to it, I meant to ask you something.’

‘Ask away’, she says softly.

Jamie hesitates a moment, but she needs to get the question out there. Besides, there’s no going back now.

‘What would you say if... I told you what to do?’

Dani sucks in a breath on the other end, making Jamie bite down on her lip hard. Her voice is husky and unsteady now, just like that, and she says, ‘ _Damn,_ listen to yourself.’

And: ‘Do you wanna kill me?’

Jamie laughs a little because Dani is doing the exact same thing to her.

‘Says you.’

‘Hmm, fair point...’, Dani admits. ‘And the answer your question is _yes_ , _please_.’

Jamie takes a deep breath, kicking off the blanket from her body. She’s close to burning up from simply hearing Dani talk. Jamie can’t imagine what it will do to her when she hears Dani making the loveliest of sounds.

And really,

She can’t wait to find out.

‘Tell me, where are you right now, Dani?’, Jamie asks then. The more details she can gather, the more colourful the image in her head becomes and the more real it feels.

‘I’m sitting on my big windowsill, you know the one in the living room with all the cushions and blankets. My back is leaning against the wall, I got one leg bent at the knee. And my free hand is currently on my thigh.’

Yep, this is definitely not the first time this woman has indulged in this kind of activity. She knows exactly what she’s doing.

However, she needs to ask,

‘You sure you don’t want to move to your couch or your bed, Dani? Might be way more comfortable there.’

She doesn’t say: _I don’t want anyone to see you like this. Especially not when I can’t._

Dani hums as she thinks about Jamie’s question, but it seems like she already made her decision long before. ‘Nah, I think I’ll stay right here.’

Then she says it anyway, _needs to_ _._

‘Sure no one can see ya’?

Dani laughs a little. ‘Well, you see, I’m not sure... I mean, I do live on the 12th floor. However, all the lights in my apartment are switched off and it’s really dark out now’, Dani hums. ‘I have lit some candles in the meantime, though... That means the chance that anybody can see me is low… but really, it’s never zero, right?’

‘Well, okay then. If that’s what you want’, Jamie teases her, without adding that she secretly likes the idea of it too. Someone _could_ watch _anytime_.

‘We should get back to it, now shouldn’t we?’, Dani asks, her voice wanting and feverish.

Jamie grins, spurred on by her eagerness, ‘Want to hear the rules?’

‘Oh, there are rules? _Fuck_ , I love that.’

Yeah, rules Jamie didn’t come up yet. _Idiot_. Thankfully, fate is on her side and she can think of something right away.

‘Firstly, you answer to all my questions immediately. Secondly, you do not go against any of my demands, and thirdly, and that’s the most important one, you’re only allowed to come when I tell you can.’

She can tell Dani holds her breath on the other end of the receiver because of the shaky exhale that follows after.

‘I have a rule or two, that I’d like to add’, Dani tells her and by the way she says it Jamie can almost see that cocky grin of hers, the way she catches her lip between her teeth.

Then it comes,

‘I’m allowed to break one.’

Jamie lets out an involuntary gasp. _Jesus_ , she’ll never make it out of here alive.

‘I’m not telling you now, which one, of course, also not when exactly, but you’ll know as soon as it happens’, Dani explains as it is the most logical thing there is. But there’s more, ‘And the other rule is, that I am allowed to demand one thing from you.’

‘I would lie if I said I don’t enjoy where this goes’, Jamie admits as she runs her hand up and down her thigh absentmindedly.

‘And I’m ready to enjoy _you_.’

Right.

Jamie hums, deciding to do this by every trick in the book, ‘Alright, why don’t you tell me what you are wearing, love?’

Dani clears her throat. ‘Well, I’m wearing a thin white top, you know the one you’ve seen me in today, the blazer and slacks, though, are long gone. And underneath of it all: matching lace lingerie in _nude_.’

‘Oh, I Iike that... Any chance I get a picture of you in that lingerie?’, Jamie asks, unable to keep the arousal from her voice.

Dani giggles. ‘Don’t see why not.’ A pause. ‘But I’d need to take off my top first. Am I allowed to do that?’

Jamie swallows, ‘Mm-mm, you might do that, yeah.’

‘Hold on a second… let me snap that picture for your thirsty gay ass’, Dani says with a chuckle as she removes her top. Jamie imagines how Dani let’s it fall onto the floor beneath her. ‘But you’ll have to get by without my face, I’m afraid… For reasons and all that, you know.’

Jamie nods, mumbles a quick _sure thing_ and bites down on her finger, while she waits. Not more than 7 kilometres from here, there’s Dani taking a picture of herself in lingerie _for_ Jamie. She doesn’t think she’s even been gayer in her whole life.

She decides to take of her own shirt too, can’t lose any time, really.

Then, after forever and a day, there’s a _ping._ Jamie doesn’t hear Dani’s _here you go_ and quickly goes to open the message revealing Dani’s picture.

Okay, scratch that. She’s never been gayer than she is _right_ right _now._

There’s Dani sitting on her windowsill, surrounded by pillows and blankets in the same position she described. Well _almost_. Her hand is not on her thigh anymore, but placed on her lower abdomen, the tips of her index and middle fingers are underneath the waistband of her underwear.

Dani in that lingerie is a _goddamn_ gift and Jamie is half-convinced it’s Christmas in August. It suits her so well, the colour, the material, the design and all, and Jamie wants to trace the seam of it with her fingertips, feel Dani’s nipples while she brushes her palm over the fabric of the bra, wants to tug the panties down with her teeth.

Jamie punches herself mentally when she notices she hasn’t said something for longer than considered normal. Then if that wasn’t enough, her voice betrays her and it breaks, ‘ _Bloody hell_ , Dani. You look so-‘

‘Good?’, she finishes for her, tentatively yet sure of herself.

Jamie clears her throat. ‘I meant to say fucking hot, but yeah, _good_ works too. Damn, you do know how to turn a woman on, that’s for sure’, Jamie says in a voice that’s not her own.

Dani hums softly, ‘Only the ones that sleep with me.’

Jamie intakes sharply as she forces herself to close the message again. She’s already planning on _using_ it later, but for now she’s trying her very best to focus on the task at hand by moving the smartphone back to her ear. Doesn’t want to keep Dani on suspense any longer.

Says, ‘Remember what you said yesterday when I opened your bra and you reached to open mine at the same time?’

‘Sure do.’

‘Well, that being said... while you took that glorious photo for me I took my shirt off too... I don’t have a bra on of course because I’m in bed. And as of now I wear anything but some plain black boxer briefs.’

There’s a long moment, Jamie hears the cogs turning from here. And then,

‘That means, I’m wearing a clothing article more than you do’, Dani points out.

‘Great observation, Miss Clayton’, Jamie praises, remembering Dani has a quite a thing for that.

Her breath hitches audibly and Jamie’s pleased with the reaction it earned her, ‘You want me to take my bra off?’

‘Duh.’

There is some rustling on the other end, and when it stops again a few seconds later Jamie figures Dani completed her task.

‘Such a good girl’, she murmurs, and there’s a breathy _oh god_ coming from Dani right when Jamie says it, it’s faint and distant but she hears it and she wouldn’t have wanted to miss out on it for anything in the world.

Jamie finds it hard to concentrate now, finds it harder to form a coherent thought, finds it almost impossible _not_ to touch herself.

But at the same time she desperately wants to take her time, wants to make this right.

‘Okay, here’s what’s going to happen next, Dani’, Jamie begins. ‘You better listen closely because I am not going to repeat myself.’

Dani gasps, _‘Good lord,_ I love it when you talk to me like that.’

There’s a smile spreading across her face. ‘Well, there’s more where this is coming from, you’ll see. Now... I will allow you to touch yourself at one spot of your choice. But-’

Dani lets out a soft moan, the first one of tonight and Jamie didn’t realize how much she had missed that until now, and _fuck_ , she feels heat exploding on the skin of her neck and she slams her eyes shut.

However,

‘I wasn’t finished, love’, Jamie breathes out, hoping Dani wouldn’t hear how a single noise from her sent her reeling like god knows what.

A groan. Jamie assumes, that whatever Dani did was _so good_ , that she almost couldn’t stop.

It takes a moment of short puffs, then she mumbles, ‘Sorry, I- um, I couldn’t… wait. Had to-‘

Jamie enjoys how flustered Dani is, wishes she could see her like that, what a sight it would be, ‘I could tell, baby… See, I meant to tell you _how_ to do it, but you didn’t even let me finish speaking.’ Jamie huffs, ‘A minute ago, I told you how good you were and look at you now.’

‘ _Fuck_.’

Jamie’s curious though, needs to know, needs to ask, what was so good, ‘What is it that you were you doing to yourself, hm?’

Dani sighs, hesitates a moment, says, ‘I- I did, I, umm... touched myself th- through my underwear.’

Jamie closes her eyes, imagines panties too ruined to be of use and _how much_ she’d like to ghost her fingertips along the fabric there, feeling damp cloth underneath them.

Dani’s a bit out of breath still, hurries to explain herself, ‘I didn’t want to put my fingers just _there_ yet, because I thought I want to wait, until you- I guess I need to hear you say it. I want to earn it, you know. I want to be good, f-for you, but my fingers just moved down there the moment you said it and I-’

‘It’s okay, Dani’, Jamie says and she means it. ‘I know what it feels like when the thing that you _want_ is right there. Makes it so much harder to resist. Isn’t that so?’, she challenges.

But Dani doesn’t say anything and for a moment Jamie thinks the line might be dead, ready to curse at the universe for not letting her have this, but then,

There is a noise on the other end Jamie can’t quite interpret, followed by a very desperate and strained,

_Please.’_

What is it about this word, about the way she says it, about the way it sounds that makes Jamie want to take Dani over and over again, make her come all night long?

‘What do you want baby?’, Jamie asks, as if she didn’t know exactly what Dani needs. But Dani, she’s someone who asks for the things she wants, too impatient too wait, never too shy to express her wishes. And Jamie quite loves that about her.

The way Dani’s voice sounds like now is quite surely the roughest and deepest version of it Jamie has heard so far, and oh, how much it turns her on.

_‘_ Can I- _fuck_ , please let me touch myself. I don’t think -- can’t wait any longer… it’s too much, please. I’m begging you, Jamie.’

Jamie’s mouth goes dry, making the next swallow difficult. _Say that again._

Dani begging is one thing: it’s so very sexy and there aren’t a lot of things that do it for Jamie quite like this. However, Dani saying _i’m begging you, Jamie_ is a whole new level. Not only is she begging, but she is _saying it_ , and Jamie’s sure she could reach her climax from exactly that if she’d say it one or two times more.

Part of her wants to find out if she’d get Dani to do that again. The other part of her desperately wants to _hear_ Dani come apart around her own fingers. She decides for the latter one, but Dani needs to earn it first.

‘Oh, I will absolutely let you do that...’

‘If what?’, Dani chokes out, understanding that there is must be a condition she has to meet first.

‘If you can prove me what a good girl you can be’, Jamie says.

Dani sighs in relief, ‘Oh, I will, Jamie, I promise... _God_ , the more you talk to me like that, the closer I feel myself getting and I touched myself exactly one time so far.’

Jamie lets out a low chuckle, ‘And that’s exactly what you’re going to do, Dani. You’re going to put your hand inside your underwear and rub your your clit one, two, tree times. And then you _stop._ You’ll remove your hand again right after. Got it?’

The answer comes instantly, ‘Got it.’

‘And when you’re able to do it, I’ll let you touch yourself the way you deserve. Be good for me, will ya’?’

‘Yes’, Dani hisses. ‘Can I now, please?’

Jamie bites down on her bottom lip in anticipation, ‘ _Yeah_.’

The moan that comes next is out of this world; while it sounds like _heaven_ in Jamie’s ears, it must feel like _hell_ for Dani, knowing, she has to force herself to stop when all she wants is to keep going.

However, all the pent-up emotion within Dani seems to evaporate in three simple strokes. It’s a divine, yet devilish combination of _finally_ and _want more_ and _but I want to be good._

Then the moaning stops and it’s replaced by heavy, unsteady breathing and a _thud_ that sounds like a head hitting a wall.

‘I knew you could do it’, Jamie praises. Despite knowing Dani just dipped her fingers between her legs, slid them through wet heat, she needs to hear it from her, ‘Are you as wet as I imagine you to be?’

‘You might want to see for yourself’, Dani offers, a teasing quality to her voice that makes Jamie want to make her come right now.

But before Jamie can ask what Dani means, there’s another _ping_ and a message with a photo pops up. It’s Dani’s hand resting on her thigh, fingertips coated in slick arousal, glistening in the candlelight of the room.

The world stops spinning for just a moment, everything stops, even time itself and Jamie feels high on _Dani._

Distantly she hears herself say, ‘Holy hell, Dani. I don’t know what to say-‘

Dani interrupts her, ‘How about you say, I don’t know, something like, ‘ _Fuck yourself, Dani_ ’?

Jamie feels her mouth water at the sound of that, wants to kiss every inch of Dani’s body while she does it, wants to feel Dani shatter under her touch, when she finally makes herself come.

Dani huffs in frustration, ‘Please, Jamie, say it.’

And so Jamie does. Can’t not, really. Doesn’t want to.

There is a muttered _thank god_ on the other end, followed by a high-pitched moan, then another and again. Jamie doesn’t realize how her own hand finds its way between her legs. Only notices when fingers, working on muscle-memory only, find what Jamie’s been wanting, _needing_ the whole time.

‘Feels good?’, Jamie asks, as she lets her fingers slide through her wet heat, circling her throbbing clit with a feather-light touch. Anything more, anything faster would make her crash over the cliff in less than 60 seconds.

And she wants to come alongside her, but Jamie doesn’t know how long Dani will last.

She doesn’t know, can’t know, if Jamie’s fingers aren’t buried knuckles deep inside her, feeling her tightening around her. When there are no nails biting into the flesh of her back when she’s getting closer and _closer._ When Jamie can’t see Dani’s face she makes when she’s inches away from reaching her high.

There’s a moment, where she thinks Dani might have not heard her, being too far gone and all that, when there’s her voice, weak and wanting, gasping out a _mhm, so fucking good._

Jamie sucks in a breath upon hearing this and without realizing her fingers pick up in pace and apply slightly more pressure, making Jamie bite down onto her lip to keep quiet.

‘And how ‘bout you?’, Dani asks breathlessly, and she sounds like it look a lot to ask this, while she’s –

‘Feels good, too?’

Even though Dani said Jamie invited her to join her, she’s almost embarrassed at the fact that it happened _so fast._ Like, the moment Dani began to fuck herself Jamie did the same.

‘Yeah, feels, _oh,_ amazing actually, but, _oooh_ , how do you know that I-‘

There is a low, exhausted chuckle on the other end. ‘The sounds, Jamie’, Dani breathes out, ‘The wet sounds coming from you... They give you away –‘

Jamie feels caught _._ It was not the noises she made, moans and gasps and such, that would have indicated that she is –

But no, Dani _hears it._ She hears how fucking wet Jamie is and somehow it’s too much and she lets out a deep, raspy moan she didn’t know she was capable of making.

‘Now that’s much better, huh?’, Dani chokes out, breathing heavily into Jamie’s ear. ‘ _Fuck,_ I wish I could taste you right now.’

There’s a sudden shift in dynamics; Jamie doesn’t know why and how, but she assumes that now that she gave Dani permission, it sparked some sort of reaction.

And now there was Dani, mumbling filthy stuff into Jamie’s ear, while they both did that things to themselves they’d much more like to do to one another.

‘What else would you like to do to me?’, Jamie asks, voice breaking, fingers flexing around her phone.

Dani moans softly, before it dissolves into short puffs. Jamie assumes she must have stopped touching herself for a moment there, then, voice raw and strained, she mutters,

‘Make you so desperate that you ride my fingers so hard that I almost can’t keep up.’

Jamie curses under her breath as she presses two fingers inside, curling them upward, ‘I would suck and lick, swirl my tongue around your clit, making you squirm, making beg for more’, Dani continues and Jamie can’t help but add another finger right away,

‘And when you’re almost _there_ , I’d slow down, wait, and then, when you’re ready again I’ll move my hands faster until you’re on the edge again’, she twists her fingers in search of -, ‘I’d do that until you can’t take it anymore.’

Finally Jamie finds it, the perfect spot, and she thrusts in _harder_. Her palm slaps against her clit with every push, but it’s not enough and she desperately needs another hand. ‘Only then, when one single stroke of tongue, my hot breath is all it takes-‘

Jamie lets the phone fall onto the pillow next to her, joining her other hand to the mix, right when Dani says, ‘Only then... I’d let you come.’

It takes only a few more strokes, a few more thrusts and,

Jamie shatters. She feels it fucking _everywhere_. From the way her hips jerk rhythmically, to way her legs tremble uncontrollably, to her back that arches from the bed, to the way her skin is on _fire._ And she comes with Dani’s name on her lips, on her tongue-- on her fingers even, as Jamie fucks herself through it, wishing it was Dani instead.

She slumps back on the mattress, breathing heavily and uneven. Then she hears Dani’s voice coming from her phone and Jamie quickly wipes her hands on her blanket before she puts it back to her ear with shaky fingers.

‘Okay, here is where I break rule number three’, she says. ‘I decide when to come. Which is when _you_ come again’, Jamie swallows thickly, because, _christ, when will Dani give her a goddamn break?_

‘Which brings us to the one thing I ask from you: Make yourself come again. You do not stop, you do not slow down, you fuck yourself, _hard_. And when you’re close you tell me so I can come with you.’

Jamie thinks she might pass out, feels her vision go black for a split-second. Her lip is quivering from the aftershocks and it doesn’t stop so she bites down it.

‘Don’t make me wait, Jamie, or you won’t hear me come at all.’

‘Fuck - yeah, okay, _anything_ for you.’

And Jamie does as she’s told, wants to give Dani anything she wants. Her hand wanders lower, finding herself even wetter than before, but _jesus,_ she’s so sensitive and for a moment she’s certain she can’t come again.

But then, the aching pleasure of it all feels good somehow and she notes how her pulse reacts to hands working between her legs. She feels her pulse on her fingers now, as she slides them in, filling herself up _._ Not quite like Dani, but, yeah. 

Jamie gasps and cants her head back, and Dani mutters ‘That’s it, baby’ _._ And then, finally, she lets Jamie hear all of her. Soon she can’t distinguish her own sounds from Dani’s, can’t tell who moans _fuck me_ and _deeper_ and _wish you were here._

And then Jamie can taste it, the beginnings of her orgasm, coming at her like a bomb that’s about to explode - there are mere seconds left on the timer.

Jamie fucks herself harder, faster, mutters, ‘I’m gonna come.’

Dani moans at the sound of it, and under her breath, she whispers, ‘Oh god, _Jamie_ , me too.’

And she _hears_ Dani fall apart on the other end, but in her mind Jamie _sees_ how Dani moves her fingers inside herself in a messy rhythm, _feels_ her hot breath against Jamie’s skin, _tastes_ Dani on her tongue and she comes with a silent cry, and _fuck_ , even harder than before. Her vision goes black all the way and when it happens all her senses kick in overdrive, and she can’t hear, see, feel or taste _anything,_ beside the way she comes and comes and comes.

For a moment Jamie doesn’t know where she is, what is happening and she’s almost wants to go back to enumerating facts, but then there’s Dani’s beautiful voice, bringing her back to the present.

Dani chuckles softly, still out of breath, ‘Wow, I never come quite like this by myself.’

Jamie hums, smiles to herself because she feels the same, ‘Neither do I.’

There’s comfortable silence then. You know, the one you only share with _soulmates_. The one that is so rare, that only few people are lucky enough to find it.

However, there is something left unsaid, lingering between the two of them, and maybe it’s just Jamie who feels it but,

‘I like you too, by the way. _So much_.’

After a little while - Jamie’s convinced Dani buries her flushed face in a pillow, grinning like a love-struck teenager - she whispers back,

_‘I know.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not even sorry for whatever that might be going on in your panties. 
> 
> there are a lot of things that do it for Dani and Jamie. I quite like comments, just so you know. <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back. sorry, I had a huge writer's block and the harder i tried the worse it was so, yeah, it took longer. besides, i got a new job, which means i don't have as much time as i'd like. in case you're wondering, your local lesbian fan fic writer rocks forest kindergarten with 3-6 year old kids. amazing, but sucks balls with -10 degrees celsius, snow and wind, but hey, there are worse things in the word happening right now. stay safe my babes, wear your masks and hold on for just a little longer. 
> 
> here, have the penultimate installation of this fic, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ps. please ignore any mistakes, lol
> 
> cw: panic attack

**Dani**

The weeks before the matter is brought to court pass relatively quickly and before both women realize the day has come. As they are in the waiting room outside the courtroom, killing time until the trial finally begins, Dani finds herself lost in thought and goes over the events of the last month. It’s been a wild ride from start to finish.

It had started with Rebecca spiking Jamie’s drink one night so that she’s unconscious when she hides her boyfriend’s drugs in her friend’s flat without her knowing. Then someone anonymously calls the police on Jamie, who for the life of hers doesn’t know where the dope comes from. _Duh_.

Gets questioned by the police who don’t believe a single word she says because of her criminal record. Gets assigned a public defender due to her current unemployment. This lawyer happens to be Dani Clayton, who also happens to fall head over heels in love with her client. _Whoops_.

Dani, who gives her all to solve this case: finds out that Rebecca’s boyfriend set her up to this to save himself while sacrificing others. She’s there when Rebecca confesses that it was her all along who gave the piece of information about the drugs to the police, she’s there when she makes her statement, she’s there when she risks her everything to fix things.

However, if it wasn’t for Rebecca, Jamie and her would have never met. Dani can’t imagine living in a world where Jamie isn’t in, now that she knows what it’s like, what it is like to be with her.

Dani knows she has violated more than one principle since being assigned this case. They were having a ‘business meeting’ in Jamie’s flat, got drunk on wine, dirty danced to Blondie. Then, Dani invited Jamie to have dinner with her at her place, they had sushi and well, they ended up sleeping together. More than once. Oh, and don’t you forget the one time Dani had send Jamie a picture of her in lingerie right before having phone sex with her. _Yeah._

Even if it’s all been done in secret _,_ there was always a hint of concern that Dani wasn’t able to shake off, no matter how hard she tried. Sometimes it was worse and she’d lie awake at night, thinking over and over again, _what in God’s name are we doing?_

But then she’d remember how right it feels and she manages to push the thought, that this is questionable and morally wrong, aside for another time. And another. At some point she refused to even think about it and she had almost forgotten about it entirely.

However, it would come back to her like a lightning bolt stroking right into her heart, painfully reminding her she can’t be with Jamie the way she wants to, not like this, not now.

And when they sit beside another – she senses Jamie’s nervousness, uncertainty and restlessness as if it was her own, as if they shared the same body – all she wants to do is to be close to her and give her the physical comfort she deserves.

She desperately wants to hold Jamie’s hand in hers, not caring how clammy it is, wants to rub soothing circles on her back, wants to gently squeeze her thigh to show her that she’s there and that they got this. Together.

Unfortunately, they are not alone, so Dani can’t do any of that. Decides to talk to her instead since it’s better than sitting here in dreadful silence picking apart each and every thought.

‘It’s going to be okay, you know?’, Dani says in the softest, most reassuring voice she can muster. ‘We talked about this, didn’t we? You’re a victim, not the villain. You’re here as a witness not as an accused. As long as you what we agreed on, nothing bad is going to happen. I swear -‘

‘I know that, Dani’, Jamie cuts in and the tone in her voice suggests, that she’d rather not be talking about this now. ‘I’m just nervous, I guess?’, she says, trying to explain herself as she turns to look at Dani.

She’s pale, her lips are swollen and bruised from being bitten and the redness of her eyes, paired with the dark circles underneath them indicate that Jamie didn’t get much sleep last night. Which isn’t really surprising, but it pains Dani to see her like that all the same.

The expression in Jamie’s eyes say something like _is it alright if I am?_ Dani simply nods, because of course it is.

It’s still a good 25 minutes until the trial. Dani reasons, that’d be enough time to go onto the rooftop to catch a breath of fresh air, eat a little something too while they’re at it. It would take Jamie’s mind off things as well. Anything is better than just to sit here and wait.

‘I got an idea’, Dani whispers, looking for her phone in her briefcase. ‘I’ll text it to you.’ Dani realizes too late how her choice of words must’ve come across.

Jamie smirks, combing her hand through her curls and Dani thinks she has no right to be this cute and hot at the same time. Makes her want to kiss that stupid smile off her lips.

But before she can even type out her message there’s already one from Jamie and Dani can barely contain a grin when she reads it. It’s a tongue emoji accompanied by sweat drops and a question mark.

_You and your dirty mind,_ Dani types. Jamie’s answer comes right away, _mh-mm, especially when you’re around._

Dani catches her lip between her teeth, _and even more so if you can’t have me right?_ From the corner of her eye she sees Jamie typing, _we can change that._

Dani swallows thickly at the thought of it, but no, way too risky, naïve even. _Later. Right now we’re going to get some air. Meet me on the rooftop in three minutes?_

With that Dani stands, takes briefcase from next to the chair, looks at Jamie with her best poker face, says, ‘I guess I’ll see you in court then, Miss Taylor?’, and walks down the hallway to the stairs. Doesn’t need to see Jamie watching her leave to know that she is.

Sees another text from Jamie as she’s climbing up the stairs, _is rooftop now another word for bathroom? Because you don’t have to code what you’re saying in messages, Dani._

Dani grins, typing her reply as she goes, _keep dreaming, Jamie, because that’s not going to happen._

The next message says: _That’s for the better anyway. I wouldn’t be able to focus during the trial, knowing I was fingers deep inside you only minutes before._ Dani shakes her head and opens the door to the rooftop, texts back, _you better stop that now and hurry up._

She sits down onto the brink of the building and lets her feet dangle in the air 20 meters above the ground. Takes her pumps off next, not wanting to accidentally kill a passer-by because they slip off. Wouldn’t fit in her plans today.

It’s a beautiful day out, summer-y warm with a light breeze of wind. Dani leans back on her arms and closes her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin.

It’s not long before she hears gravel crunching beneath shoes. She looks over her shoulder to see Jamie making her way to the brink to sit down beside her. She smiles at her fondly and Jamie does the same. Dani’s smile says, _finally, you’re here_ and Jamie’s say _I missed you, too._

Picking up on Jamie’s anxiety once more, Dani remembers that she came prepared for a situation like this and fishes a banana out of her bag and hands it to her, ‘Here. Eat this.’ Jamie tilts her head quizzically but takes the fruit anyway.

‘Bananas are full of vitamin B, which will help to calm your nerves’, Dani explains. ‘Did you know they contain a type of protein that the body converts into serotonin?’

Jamie shakes her head, smiles appreciatively and starts to peel the banana. ‘It’s also called the happy hormone.’

‘God, stop being so adorable’, Jamie says, once she swallowed.

Dani laughs a little, ‘Come on, Jamie, you love it when I am.’

Jamie takes another bite, grins, ‘Can’t say that isn’t true… But there are a lot of things you do that I love, you know?’

Dani feels her heart grow in her chest, feels her pulse quicken at the sound of Jamie’s words. ‘Such as?’, she asks, voice small.

‘Oh, if I were to enumerate them all we’d miss the trial and that would look good on me, now would it?’ The flirtatious quality in her voice paired with a little wink makes it clear what kind of things she’s thinking about right now.

Dani bites her lip as images of what that could be are flashing behind her eyes, ‘How about… You tell me about just one or two things?’

Jamie hums thoughtfully, ‘Well, I do have quite a thing for women in suits. They wear it better than any man ever could… But you? Dani, _oh my god,_ I swear I die a little every time’, Jamie meets Dani’s eyes, smirks. ‘Haven’t told you about that, have I?’

Dani’s gaze travels to Jamie’s lips now and oh, she wants to kiss her so badly and never ever stop again. She chuckles, ‘No, but I had a feeling you like that. Your looks whenever you see me in one speak volumes. I’m sorry, but you’re not subtle, Jamie.’

Jamie blushes, shrugs, ‘Well, have you seen yourself?’

Dani giggles, trailing her fingers along Jamie’s thigh, ‘I happen to own a mirror, yeah... How about you tell me about something I don’t know? How does that sound?’

Jamie shudders a little under the attention of Dani’s hand, ‘Well, judging from the quality of your voice, you’d like to hear something bedroom-related?’

Dani can’t help but notice the change in pitch and marvels at how just _that_ makes her want Jamie right here right now. She nods. 

Jamie swallows audibly, ‘Thing is, talking about that would put me in a state I’d rather not be in while in court. Besides, you turned my offer down to have a quickie’, she pauses, giving Dani a once-over. ‘So, I don’t think that’s fair from you asking me that.’

But Dani needs to know, needs to know what exactly would make it so hard for Jamie to focus. She darts her tongue to wet her lips and it’s Jamie’s turn to stare, ‘I dare you to do it anyway’, she says, letting her hands wander _closer_.

‘Fuck, Dani’, she mutters. ‘You aren’t making it easy for me.’

‘Why should I?’

Jamie curses under her breath again, says, ‘What’s in it for me?’

‘Well, if it happens to be good _,_ something I like, you’ll get a kiss. Later, if you’re lucky, we’ll do the thing you’re going to be telling me about now. Deal?’

Jamie tilts her head back, screws her eyes shut and lets out a frustrated groan, ‘You’re going to be the end of me, Dani Clayton.’

Dani just laughs and takes Jamie’s hand in hers, ‘Come on, Jamie. If you don’t tell me, you’re going to miss out on all the fun tonight.’

Jamie nods, takes a deep breath and Dani holds hers, ‘I guess one thing that really gets me going, like so much, is when you say _please_ and _Jamie_ in that voice of yours that’s only there when you really can’t wait anymore. It’s so fucking sexy, Dani. Like, I’m in control of your pleasure and the only one who can give you what you want.’

Dani’s breath hitches in her throat and her fingers tighten around Jamie’s hand. She presses her legs together as she feels slick heat flooding between her legs. _Fuck, this is going to be a problem._ Jamie sees it, leans in to whisper in Dani’s ear, ‘You have no idea how much it turns me on, how much you make me I feel wanted.’

Dani would like to say, _want you so much, want you all the time, want you right now._ Says nothing instead, let’s Jamie talk, wouldn’t want to miss out on whatever’s next, even she never makes it out alive.

Doesn’t expect this though:

‘And you wanting me of all people is something I can’t quite wrap my head around. But then you’re there – and I think, _it’s me, it’s you and you’re here with me_.’

Dani’s heart is breaking a little at the words; of all things, she didn’t see this coming. Her mouth feels awfully dry, chokes out, ‘I am with you, Jamie, I promise. In more ways than just one.’

Jamie exhales shakily, scratching her forehead with her free hand, ‘I know, it’s just so damn hard to believe’, she chuckles weakly, ‘Part of me expects to wake up anytime realizing it was just a dream.’

Dani leans over to brush away a tear with thumb, ‘We’ll talk about this later, alright?’, she checks the time on her watch, ‘We should probably head down. Trial’s about to start.’

Jamie simply nods. ‘But I reckon I still owe you a kiss, don’t I?’, Dani says with a cheeky smile. Then she winks at Jamie, who grins in prospect what’s about to happen. All of her sadness forgotten as she lets herself be dragged inside the building and pinned against the wall, where Dani kisses her like she wanted to all day, all her life. 

//

In the end Peter Quint is convicted. 12 years. And the list of crimes doesn’t end with drug possession, blackmailing and extortion. That’s just the tip of the iceberg; what’s below its surface isn’t better: domestic violence, robbery, assault and battery. 

All these criminal acts came to light because Rebecca finally, finally did the right thing. And really, isn’t in most cases the right thing to do the hardest too? But she did it, even though it was for sure the hardest thing she’s ever done in her entire life.

She told them all of it: how it began, how it ended. What happened in the middle, in between, before and after. At one point Peter was losing his shit, stood and screamed, ‘I will end you, Rebecca! Just you wait, you stupid bitch!’

They almost had to adjourn the trial because he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut, unaware or not caring, that with his unacceptable behaviour he makes everything worse. Not that Dani would ever pity him.

Everyone in the room could tell that Rebecca was fucking angry. But not the kind where you cry and your voice is shaky and you hate how it represents your emotions. No, the one where your face is like stone and the words are sharp because you’re fucking done.

//

Later, after Peter’s convicted and taken away, Jamie and Dani find themselves outside the courtroom once more. This time, however, they are waiting for Rebecca.

Hannah Grose, a friend of Dani who she went to law school with, took on Rebecca’s case shortly after her statement. Dani is beyond thankful that Rebecca finally gets the support she deserves after all the shit that went down. And Hannah is an expert in her field, that’s for sure.

Jamie, who had plenty of time to think in the meantime, has come to conclusion in terms of her friendship with Rebecca. She spoke to Dani about it the night before and while it wasn’t an easy thing to do for Jamie, it was about time.

As they were sitting on the couch together, their legs entangled as they watched a movie, Dani could tell Jamie wasn’t really there with her, but somewhere else. Miles away at least.

There was something Jamie needed to get off her chest, Dani was sure of it. However, she didn’t ask. Instead she waited, willing to give Jamie all the time she needs. She’ll talk to Dani when she’s ready, and eventually she did.

‘This thing, Dani, it is not about me. It’s so much bigger than that… I know that now. The wrong kind of love can fuck you up and that’s what happened to her. Yes, what she did hurt the ever-loving shit out of me, but now, now that I know her reasons behind it, I understand. I really do. In the end she did the right thing and that’s what counts.’

When Rebecca finally emerges and sees both women in the hallway she stops dead in her tracks. Judging from the surprised look on her face, she didn’t expect this, didn’t expect Jamie to wait for her.

Jamie extends her arms then, a way to say _come here and hug me, idiot_. Rebecca gives her a sad smile, sniffs as she lets Jamie wrap her into a warm embrace that both women longed for so long. Jamie holds her so close that she almost suffocates Rebecca in the process. At some point she can’t take it anymore, chokes out, ‘C-can’t…b-breathe, Jamie, please, you’re gon-na kill me.’

Jamie grins then, hugs her even tighter for five more seconds, before letting go. Rebecca coughs, trying to catch her breath, while Jamie pats on her back, laughing, ‘You okay there, mate?’ Rebecca chuckles wetly, wipes the tears from her eyes, says, ‘Yeah. Happy to see you, too.’

‘We got loads to talk about, haven’t we?’, Rebecca says next, fishing a handkerchief out of her bag. Jamie nods, a small smile playing on her lips, ‘We do, yes. But we have all the time on earth to do that, don’t we? It’s no rush, really.’

They hug again and Rebecca mumbles a string of _thank yous_ and _I’m so sorrys_ and Jamie pulls her in closer, letting Rebecca have this, because the seems to need it just as much as Jamie does. Whispers back, _it’s okay_ and _I got you._

//

Soon after the three women are in the café around the corner, a place called _My batter half,_ stuffing their faces with the best brunch in town, figuring if someone deserves a treat, it’s them.

For the first time in weeks Jamie seems genuinely happy. The smile that’s now constantly on her lips is different from what Dani has seen so far. It’s so light and joyful. Dani can’t get enough of it, wants to see Jamie like that every day, wants to be the reason for it, too.

Conversation between the three of them flows easily and Dani can’t help but have the feeling that they are all one the same wavelength. They make stupid jokes that are about to become insiders in no time, laugh about the fact that ordering everything on the menu wasn’t their best idea ever. They talk about everything and nothing at the same time, simply enjoying each other’s company without the weight of day-to-day life.

When Jamie gets back from the bathroom after what she said was definitely not a sick-trip – it took her way too long for it not to be one – her face is bright red and she chews nervously on the inside of her cheek. Dani laughs a little in spite of herself, ‘Oh god, Jamie, what’s with your face?’

Jamie doesn’t laugh, doesn’t answer. Instead she pours herself a glass of water and chugs it down in one go, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand once she’s done. When she puts the glass back down on the table she holds it so tight Dani’s scared she might shatter it.

She looks at Dani with big, frightful eyes and Dani’s amusement evaporates. ‘We’re screwed’, Jamie mumbles and it’s only loud enough for Dani to hear and well, now she’s worried. ‘What the heck happened in the bathroom, Jamie?’, Dani presses as she studies her face, wondering what in the world threw Jamie completely off her game.

‘Becs’, she blurts, the anxiety evident in her voice, ‘She knows... knows about this’, she mutters pointing at Dani, then at herself with a shaky finger. ‘...knows about us.’

There’s a heavy feeling in Dani’s stomach as her heart settles into the pit of it when it sinks in. _Fuck, there it is_. She knits her brows together, whisper-shouts, ‘How could she know? Did you tell her that we-‘

No, thinks Dani, she wouldn’t, she would never. Jamie tries to keep her voice low, not wanting to attract attention. ‘Of course not, she, umm, she found it out herself, I guess’, Jamie begins, rubbing nervously at her neck. ‘Asked what was going on between us. Told her that there’s nothing, but she wasn’t having it, and then,’ Jamie shakes her head, laughs but it sounds desperate, ‘she said, and I quote, I know sexual tension when I see it. And then my face must’ve given me away when she said it because she hit me and said, I bloody knew it and –‘

Jamie stops rambling, starts to bite on her knuckles instead, her gaze restlessly flitting around the café, never settling on anything for too long and suddenly she makes a face as if she just realized something.

‘Oh my god, what if she tells her lawyer?’

Dani’s mouth opens to say something, but doesn’t know what, closes it again. Jamie shakes her head then, ‘No, she wouldn’t.’

Then Dani thinks of another thing:

‘But if she found out herself’, Dani leans forward, whispers, ‘that makes me wonder if she’s not the only one that noticed. I mean, I thought we were pretty good at hiding things, but I guess you never know what it looks like from the outside.’

Jamie presses her lips together to keep it from quivering, ‘Well, even if anyone would’ve been suspicious, they sure wouldn’t have any evidence to prove it, right?’

Dani instinctively shakes her head, but then thinks it over again: They did never, not once, do anything outside their four walls that would be an indication that they... what? Have a thing? Sleep with each other? _Date?_

Then something else happens and before Dani realizes, it’s there, and panic takes over her like shadows take over the night.

_What if someone hacked our phones? Read our messages, wiretapped our calls?_ _Took photos of us through the window_? _Of us dancing, of us making out, of us –_

When people are scared they have scattered, irrational thoughts. Dani knows this, tells herself to calm the fuck down. _Don’t be paranoid, Clayton._

Why would it be anyone’s business at all? Dani has no enemies, doesn’t know of anyone who’d want to harm her. Or has she?

Right that moment Rebecca comes back from the bathroom, carrying some take-away boxes she asked for at the counter on the way here. ‘Yay to breakfast for dinner’, she says cheerfully, filling the small containers with remaining goods, obviously not picking up on the thickness of the air one could cut through with a knife.

Dani shots Jamie a look of despair and she’s met with a similar expression. Funny how Rebecca noticed their unresolved sexual tension, but can’t acknowledge both of them are _panicking_? Even funnier how they manage to disguise that without even trying, but when it comes to them trying to hide they’re shagging all bets are off.

‘I brought you guys one too, here.’ Becs says, handing each of them a box without looking. Dani doesn’t bother what she’s putting in hers, just wants to get over with so she can get the fuck out of here. Get on the tube, get to the airport, get on a plane and leave the fucking country. This is _bad_.

‘Okay, what’s going on?’, Rebecca asks, letting the box fall onto the table with a thud, looking at Jamie, then at Dani with a _don’t fuck with me_ look. Ah, took you a while, huh?

Dani lets out a bark of laughter, unable to keep the sarcasm from her tone, ‘Oh nothing much, I just realized that I’ll have to go back to America’, she says almost nonchalantly, ‘While I trust you, Rebecca, not to say anyone anything about this... at least not until people forget we were ever-’ she motions between her and Jamie, not wanting to finish the sentence, _‘_ I’m terrified someone else knows about this, has some sort of evidence and is about to ruin my _goddamn_ career.’

Suddenly breathing is hard, really fucking hard - as if she has just run 100 miles uphill wearing 10 layers of clothing, while carrying someone else on her back.

Dani clutches at her chest, an excruciating pain closing up her throat. Now she can’t fucking breathe at all, feels as if hands are wrapping around her neck, choking her. Asks herself if this is it; if this is what dying feels like.

Everything happens all at once then: she starts shivering when she feels cold sweat breaking out at her neck and her back; her vision’s changes to some distorted version of reality, she blinks a few times, but it won’t get away no matter how hard she tries; her stomach’s churning, making her like she’s about to throw up any second; her skin feels like someone pricks it with millions of pins and needles over and over again; feels her head spinning like a rogue carousel and it won’t fucking _stop_.

She screws her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to ground herself to _something,_ fists the tablecloth in her hand as hard as she can, feels the nails biting into her palm through the fabric.

All of a sudden Dani feels someone next to her and it makes it all worse, worse, _worse_. Only distantly she can make out someone saying _Dani_ and _it’s me, Jamie_ and _you’re okay._

When she realizes it’s Jamie, it gets a little better. She focuses on her voice, lets Jamie walk her through this, clings onto every word she says.

Dani learns a few things that day: finds out that Jamie saying _you’re having a panic attack_ is the first step for her to realize that she isn’t dying, that whatever she’s going through is temporary and will pass; she notices that Jamie saying _I’m going to touch you now_ is extremely helpful and quite possible saved her from hitting everyone from getting close to her; she learns that focusing on each of her five senses individually, one by one, helps her find back to reality.

_(What is one thing you’re seeing, Dani? Your face. What is one thing you’re feeling? Your hands. What is one thing you smell? Your cologne. What is one thing you can taste? Not you. What’s one thing you can touch? Not enough of you.)_

//

Later, when Jamie tells her friend everything about her and Dani (minus the details) and Dani talks about all the things that she’s afraid of happening because of their _recklessness,_ but also because of their… _love?_ , Becs says something neither of them has seen coming, 

‘I think I can help.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: first date, maybe? the beginning of something beautiful? smutty smut? I'll guess you have to wait and see for yourself! 
> 
> oh, and before i forget it, i have a new fic, where jamie has a secret love affair with her boss. Now how does that sound?? check it out if you can!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this should've been the last chapter of this fic but it turned out longer than I planned so there we'll be a part two of this that will be up tomorrow. for all of you lovely folks that made it this far: this is for you.

**Jamie**

Turns out when two women who get fucked over by the exact same man happen to find each other because the universe is on their side for once, the one thing that brings them together is that they both want to see him burn in deepest, darkest pits of hell.

They find comfort in each other too because someone finally understands _._ They share the same pain, have been through the same nightmare, had to face the same demons. Over and over again.

Turns out when it finally ends, you have two options: you either come to terms with what’s happened to you and learn to live with it, or you spend the rest of your days fighting for justice, fighting for what’s left of you. Each and every one in their own way and the best they can.

Viola made a promise to herself all those years ago: should there ever be someone in his life after her who goes through the same fucked up shit she did, she’ll help. She’ll do anything she can and more if that means he won’t ever do it again.

Even though, she herself has been too terrified to stand up to him, she decides _if_ she’s going to leave him, she’ll make it count for whoever ends up by his side when she’s gone. That’s the least she can do.

In the end she runs. Runs as far away as her feet take her and further until she feels safe. Figures there won’t ever be a place far enough away, but it’ll be okay for now. At the same time she wants to make sure she _stays_ safe, too, and so she does this:

She learns how to program, studies various computer languages, reads a shit-ton of books, reads and writes in code. Starts to get into html as well. And after what seemed years on end she finally manages to develop the complex skill of hacking, which is truly an _art_ in itself. It’s the art of solving problems and building, which can be lifesaving when all you have left from yourself are broken pieces that don’t seem to fit together anymore.

And _yay!_ to the art of hacking because thanks to it she can do two things: one, she can keep an eye on him, knows _where_ he is at all times, _who_ he’s with and _what_ he’s up to.

(Now, Viola knows that this kind of behaviour isn’t helping her heal, however, she figures that she’ll need this until she’s absolutely certain he won’t come after her.)

And two, which for her is just as important, when there’s someone new in his life, she’ll make sure they know what a huge fuck-up he is.

Of course she bears in mind this too: if one is madly in love they won’t see the shit that’s going on when they aren’t looking, when they aren’t around. They won’t see, won’t want to see it, until one day they can’t look away anymore and that’s when she’s going to _help_ and be some sort of life ring, if you will.

And in the end, that’s what she does.

Thanks to her, Becs feels strong enough to break out of this vicious cycle, strong enough to save herself from the mess that he made her. Reasons, if Viola was able to walk away from a life like this, she can too; can do anything she sets her mind to.

Wants to save her best friend, wants to fix things, wants to put an end to this. Ultimately, they come up with a plan and it’s this: collecting data and gathering leak-proof evidence on all the crimes he committed (especially his last one) and forward all of it to the authorities.

After that there was only one thing left to do, so it seemed.

And Becs had told them this: ‘I explained to Viola that my best friend almost ended up in jail because of me, because of him. Told her about you two, told her the least I can do now, after all that happened is to make sure nobody’s going to take this from you… If it weren’t for him, for me, you could’ve met under other circumstances – because really, you _would have,_ trust me – and you could’ve easily avoided all of this mess. Viola said that that she’ll help anywhere she can, if it means everyone involved gets out of this misery unscathed. That includes you two as well. So let us help? Please?’

In the end Jamie and Dani couldn’t do anything but say _yes_ and accept their offer. If you get down to it it’s their only chance on saving something that is about to be torn into pieces before it has even really had the chance to blossom.

A few days later, there’s a new mail in Jamie’s inbox and she has never ever opened _anything_ faster in her entire life. Her heart beats out of her chest and her phone feels _so_ heavy in her hands as she reads Viola’s words:

_hey you two,_

_happy to inform you that nothing suggests that someone has or had access to your phones. i’d say you completely reset them, change your numbers too. transfer all the data you want to keep onto a flash drive first before doing so. oh, and i took the liberty in asking an old friend to do some personal investigation on that matter as well. you’re safe._

_also, if i were you: keep your heads down for a little while and you should be fine. we don’t want anyone to think you two have been going at it all the time, which you didn’t, of course. if anything comes up, you know where to find me._

_-V._

Jamie has never known _relief_ until this very point in her life and wonders if she will ever feel anything similar to this: an incredible weight on her heart falling like a rock the moment it happens.

Jamie thinks, if there has ever been a reason to celebrate than it’s finding out everything’s going to be okay, right? And what’s a better way to celebrate than with date night? Looks like Dani sees it the same way and Jamie couldn’t be happier.

//

A few weeks later, when they feel like enough time has passed, Jamie and Dani finally have their very first “date” at a fancy italian restaurant. Owen, the amazing hobby-chef that he is swore on his life that it is _the one_ place to be.

They have pizza made by a proper _pizzaiolo_ from Naples; Jamie goes for a _diavola_ and Dani picks a _capricciosa._ They drink a glass of _chianti,_ an amazing red wine from Tuscany, the best Jamie’s ever tasted. For dessert they share a venetian classic, _tiramisu_ _._ The way Dani moans softly at the first bite, humming as she takes another, makes Jamie want to scold her, saying, y _ou can’t do that._ But then she tries too and well, she understands; it’s heaven on a spoon.

All in all it is just perfect. There is no other word to describe it. Not only because the food is out of this world, but also because it’s Jamie and it’s Dani and it’s _them_. Jamie’s more than delighted to find out their night out it doesn’t end there, and if anything, it is just about to start. Dani has planned more for the two of them and it does look _very_ promising.

//

‘Where are you bringing me?’, Jamie asks again, for the third time in a row since they left the restaurant a few minutes ago.

The late night summer air feels nice on Jamie’s warm skin as they walk hand in hand towards Dani’s car.

Dani just laughs, pressing the button on her key to unlock the vehicle when they reach the parking lot, ‘What part of _surprise_ don’t you understand, Jamie?’

She opens the trunk of the car as she goes, taking out a black gym-bag Jamie has never seen before. ‘Close your eyes, love’, she says with a devious smirk, pulling at the straps to open it slowly. There’s something about _mysterious_ Dani that Jamie finds incredibly intriguing, however, right now it makes her kind of insecure.

Jamie takes a deep breath, scratching the back of her head, ‘I don’t know about this, Dani.’

She really isn’t a fan of surprises, never has been. It’s about not being in control about what is happening and that can be _really_ scary at times. However, she might be okay with them if it includes sex… And that’s what this is about, right? Might as well-

‘Trust me on this one, yeah? You’ll like it’, Dani teases, flashing Jamie a crooked grin and a wink which makes her forget how to breathe for a moment. Makes her forget all her doubts too. Almost.

_Fuck it,_ Jamie thinks and nods, ‘Okay.’

She closes her eyes, worries her lip between her teeth as she waits. She hears the bag rustle a few meters away from her, she hears Dani’s approaching footsteps next. Feels her standing behind Jamie shortly after, feels as she blindfolds her with a smooth piece of fabric, lacing it up with two tight knots.

‘You… sure I’ll like this?’, Jamie asks with a chuckle when Dani takes her hand in hers and helps her get in the car. She bends over to fasten Jamie’s seatbelt, and as it closes with its signature _click_ she husks into her ear, ‘Oh, I’m fairly certain you will... Maybe you’ll love it even.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Mhm-mm.’

Dani captures Jamie’s lips in a soft, promising kiss, whispering _I know I will_ in her mouth, making Jamie gasp at the words.

Before she can say anything else, Dani’s gone; the car door’s closing only for the one on the other side to be opened mere seconds after. Dani slots the key into the ignition and the engine roars to life.

‘Ready?’, Dani asks with a cheekiness that definitely shouldn’t be allowed, because _damn,_ Jamie doesn’t even know what she should be prepared for. What on God’s green earth is Dani up to?

Jamie shakes her head, chuckling, and Dani clicks her tongue, ‘Yeah, well, I don’t think so either. Not for that _._ ’ The idea of not knowing what _that_ is, is driving Jamie complete nuts. She’s not ready to give up without a fight.

When Dani drives, she doesn’t say a word, doesn’t even make a sound. Lets Jamie sit there in the dark, in every sense of the word. All Jamie hears is the sound of the blinker, the shifting of the gears and the soft tunes playing on the radio. 

After a few minutes Jamie can’t take it anymore and she grunts in frustration as she throws her head back onto the head rest, ‘If we are playing this game of yours, give me at least a hint?’, Jamie says, unable to keep the mild irritation from seeping into her voice.

‘Uh-uh. No hints. That would ruin all the fun and you wouldn’t want that, now would you?’, Dani flirts, drawing patterns on Jamie’s thigh with her fingertips now. The touch leaves her skin scorching hot, even through her jeans and when Dani runs her nails over the fabric Jamie bites down onto her lip hard, trying (and failing) to muffle a soft moan.

Dani laughs amusedly, ‘Seems like you are already so hot very for me, baby... If this does it for you, I don’t know how long you’ll last when we finally get to it.’

Jamie groans, rubbing a hand over her face wearily, ‘Come on, Dani, give me _something_.’

‘No chance.’

‘Please?’

‘No. _’_

Then something unexpected happens: Dani moves her hand from Jamie’s lap up to her crotch, cupping her through her jeans and Jamie releases a surprised moan from the back of her throat. As Dani applies a bit more pressure hips instantly buck into her palm at the friction it creates. Jamie makes a pleased _mmh_ sound, placing her hand above Dani’s, encouraging her to give her more.

‘If I were you I’d stop bugging me about this now… because, if not _that’s_ all you will get tonight’, she remarks, pushing her hand into Jamie once more to get her point across. ‘Because, really, I have absolutely no problem in turning around and dropping you off at home.’

With that she retreats her hand, putting it back on the steering wheel. Jamie scoffs, shaking her head in disbelief, ‘You wouldn’t do that.’

‘There’s a lot of things I’d do to you… or not.’ Jamie swallows roughly at that, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. ‘Don’t underestimate me, baby.’

‘ _Dani_ …‘

‘Keep talking and you’ll never know… Not what you missed out on and not what I did there without you’, Dani says, and her tone is no longer teasing but deadly serious. _Fuck_.

Jamie knows she needs keep her mouth shut if she doesn’t want their night to end right then and there. Jamie doesn’t dare to say another word, but she dies to know what Dani meant with that statement.

When they reach their destination minutes later, Dani is the first to break the silence. ‘I think here is where I tell you what’s going to happen next.’ Jamie can hear Dani’s smile in her tone, her amusement evident and Jamie presses her lips together in a thin line, waiting for her to continue. ‘It’s only fair I think... That you’re aware what you let yourself in here... with me.’

There’s a hand on Jamie’s leg again, squeezing gently, ‘All you need to know for now is that we’ll be having some adult fun at a club of a friend of mine. It’s called _Le Swing._ Trish is going to bring you to an exclusive room just for the two of us, while I get ready...’, she moves closer, whispering against the shell of Jamie’s ear, ‘...for you’.

Jamie’s lips part slightly, her throat dry to the bone. She takes a sharp intake of breath, her voice a higher pitch than usual, ‘You really meant it when you said _surprise,_ huh?’ Jamie laughs awkwardly, opening the first two buttons of her flannel, because _dude,_ is it suddenly hot in here.

Dani hums in agreement, ‘I always mean what I say... Well, at least when it comes to you.’ Another squeeze. ‘So...? Are you... in?’

Jamie can’t help but to crack a joke, always does when she doesn’t know what else to do. ‘In you? Not yet. But I will be, I hope. So yeah, count me in’, Jamie says with a smirk. She’s adjusting her blindfold, even though she’d much rather take it off, along with her clothes and Dani’s and take her right _here._

But, she’s willing to patient, now that she knows what they’re here for. She’s also willing to let Dani have her way with her as much as she likes.

Dani moves her hand up to Jamie’s collar, dipping her fingers beneath it, tracing Jamie’s collarbones. It takes all in her not to moan at the contact. ‘Some useful information for later: Safe word is _red._ If you can’t communicate it verbally for whatever reason, tap my head, hand, whatever body part you can reach, three times and I’ll stop. No questions asked’, Dani explains, dragging a finger slowly up and down Jamie’s throat, ‘Now you, need to hear you say it.’

Jamie swallows thickly, nods. ‘Red is our safe word, tapping three times if I can’t say it out loud.’

‘Anytime, yeah?’

‘Anytime.’

Then there’s a gentle knock on the car window, bringing Jamie back to reality on an instant. ‘Oh, that’s Trish’, Dani says, ‘She’ll talk you through the rest whilst she brings you to our lounge. If you got any questions, ask her. Don’t be shy.’

Dani leans over, pulling Jamie by her neck, ghosting her lips over hers, but not quite touching them, ‘See you later, baby... and don’t you _dare_ start without me or there will be serious consequences.’

Her voice is laced with arousal, Jamie _hears_ it even more now that she can’t see her. The sound of it makes Jamie shiver as it sends a jolt of delicious heat between her legs, making her whole body throbbing with lust and desire for Dani.

When she’s gone, Jamie releases a shaky breath she was basically holding since Dani pulled out that damn blindfold. ‘Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, see you tomorrow with some very NSFW content. best go out with a bang. (yep, that kind, lol)
> 
> (comments make me happy, still.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we made it! enjoy the fourteeth and last chapter of this fanfic. as promised, some smutty smut coming your way and a fluffy ending.

**Jamie**

By the time her and Trish arrive at the lounge that is theirs tonight, Jamie knows three things:

One, it’s a so called _couple’s playroom,_ designed and furnished for two, who want to have some fun alone, without prying eyes. It contains everything and more a pair needs for a night to remember. There are four types of playrooms at the _Le Swing:_ light, medium and intense. Apparently, Dani has picked the one type of playroom that is labelled _medium._

Two, there’s a glass partition separating the pair of from the other guests (Trish calls them _swingers_ ). It only works one way, meaning the couple can see the others having fun on the _playground_ , but not vice versa. There’s a button that makes the glass non-transparent if the couple wishes not to see other people going at it.

And three, like every other Friday, it’s _women’s night_ at Trish’s club.

‘Would you like a drink while you wait for your girl?’, Trish asks with a knowing smirk, leaning onto the doorframe while Jamie takes her surroundings in. She’s been allowed to take her blindfold off once Trish brought her to Dani’s and her playroom. _(Dani said you might have to put it on back_ later _but for now, you’re allowed to see.)_

The room itself is dimly lit – it’s the purpose of the room, Jamie later realizes – and it’s difficult for Jamie to make out what’s in it. Once her eyes have adjusted to the change of light, however, she slowly begins to comprehend _where_ she is. She blinks.

The first thing that she notices is the huge black bed with thin satin sheets in the same colour and a headboard that was absolutely and without a doubt been chosen to be suitable for tying someone to it.

There’s an array of light bdsm items on the wall next to it and Jamie clears her throat as she identifies some of the objects: there’s bondage tape, thigh cuffs, a tickler and a slapper and a silicone paddle. There are some other items she has never seen before, too.

Jamie would lie if she said the sight of it alone wasn’t a major turn on. Even more so if they were to use some of them ... _tonight_. Jamie sucks in her lip as images of Dani and herself pop up in her head, doing all that.

Beneath it there’s a black dresser. She slides open one of the drawers and she finds a whole set of vibrators and dildos in various sizes and forms neatly arranged on a foamy material. In the one below there are other items made for adult fun such as blindfolds, different kinds of lube, love eggs.

She closes drawers again when she sees that other _thing_ in the corner of the room, a bunch of leather straps hanging from the ceiling. Once she realizes what it is, she takes a step back. Yep, definitely a love swing.

‘Fuck’, she mutters under her breath, opening the remaining buttons of her shirt, leaving her standing there in nothing else but that and her simple bra. She puts her hands on her waist, her chest heaving from the excitement of it all.

She has almost forgotten that she has never given Trish an answer to her question, but the other woman laughs a little, amused by Jamie’s flustration, ‘You look like you need something strong. Whisky maybe?’

Jamie simply nods, refraining herself to add _bring me the whole goddamn bottle while you’re at it._ Trish takes off, walking to the bar of the club getting Jamie’s drink with a _be right back_ , leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Despite of it all being a bit too much for her brain to process, she still looks at the rest of the playroom curiously, interested what else there is waiting for them tonight:

A fancy whirlpool (Jamie thinks how incredibly soothing taking a bath in that one could feel _afterwards),_ a fluffy bathrobe placed on each of the two water beds that are sitting next to the jacuzzi, a sofa in the middle of the playground, to its side a small round table and on it a bottle of water and two glasses. (Yep, staying hydrated sure is important.)

Jamie nods to herself, finding that whoever designed this room definitely put a lot of thought behind the aesthetics, adding a lot of detail and making sure it all harmonizes well. Every item in the room is placed with purpose and Jamie can’t help but think it’s neat.

Trish is back with two drinks on a tray and two coasters, ‘Here you go, Jamie. Took the liberty in bringing your date one too.’ Jamie accepts the drink gratefully, toasts and says, ‘God knows I never needed a drink more.’

The other woman just grins, placing the other glass onto the side table. She points towards a door Jamie hasn’t noticed before, ‘That’s the bathroom if you want to freshen up a little, fix your hair, re-do make-up. Not that you need it, obviously’, Trish says, and Jamie doesn’t miss the flirty remark. ‘Oh, and before I forget it, there’s also a locker for personal belongings.’ A pause. ‘So they’re out of your way and nobody stumbles over misplaced shoes.’

Jamie’s jaw falls open in shock, feeling a little embarrassed at the memory of Dani’s and her (almost) first night it, ‘She told you that?’

‘Yep. Tells me everything… Well, almost’, Trish winks and Jamie feels heat rise to her cheeks, wondering where Dani draws the line when it comes to spilling details about her love life.

Trish seems to pick up on the shift in Jamie’s emotional state and smiles reassuringly. ‘I’ll leave you to it then. I’ll tell Dani you’re ready for her soon.’ Before she leaves the room, she adds, ‘And Jamie? Do me a favour and don’t overthink it.’ Trish flashes her another grin, before closing the door behind her. 

Jamie goes to the bathroom once she is gone, starting to peel articles of clothing off one by one, letting it pool around her feet on the floor. Tries to take Trish’s advice to not contemplate about it too much and focuses on letting it happen instead because, really, _why the hell not?_

Dani had planned this out for them with Jamie in mind and she would regret it until the end of her days if she’d miss out on a night like this, with a woman like Dani… in a place like this one.

She decides a quick hot shower will wash away all the remaining insecurities and hopefully help her relax so she can enjoy what’s yet to come to the fullest. Jamie puts her underwear and bra back on along with her flannel which she leaves unbuttoned. Thinks she can’t reveal too much right away, got to leave some space for imagination. Besides, she feels more comfortable like that until Dani joins her than she would if she were naked.

Jamie struts back into their lounge feeling significantly more at ease. She takes a long drink from her whisky, almost emptying the entire glass, thinking a bit more liquid courage won’t do any harm.

While she waits for Dani she feels herself drawn to the huge glass front more by the minute and she remembers what Trish was saying about it earlier. _Just flip the switch if you’re curious what’s going on the other side of it,_ she had said. _It’s women’s night, so chances are high you’ll like what you see._

Even though she’s been told what there is on the other side of it, knows what it’s intended with _playground_ and knows what to expect, it still catches Jamie off guard: There are women _playing_ with each other, sometimes in pairs, sometimes in small groups, sometimes alone.

She feels like she shouldn’t be watching them, feels like she’s intruding on something intimate and personal. But then she reminds herself that this is the point of a club like Trish’s and allows herself to be a part in this. Jamie can’t ignore how incredible hot it is to be looking at them how they pleasure each other, with fingers, tongues, toys --

‘At first I wanted to do that with you too, but then I realized that I really do not want to share you... with anyone. Or even have others look at you. And they _so_ would, believe me. But another time? Why not.’

Jamie swirls around at the familiar voice from the other side of the room and there’s Dani leaning heavily onto the back of the footboard of the bed.

_Dani._

Jamie hasn’t heard her coming in, but that doesn’t matter now, because she’s completely and utterly awestruck. And she bloody loves it.

In comparison to earlier Dani has her hair in a high ponytail and wears nothing but a black satin robe. So it seems, at first. But then –

As Jamie’s eyes trail up the length of Dani’s bare, soft skinned legs she notices a bulge right where they end.

Jamie bites down onto her bottom lip hard when it sinks in what Dani’s wearing underneath, feeling a new rush of arousal rippling through her body and she almost already faints at the mere _thought_ of it.

‘I hope you don’t mind that I want you all for me.’

Jamie shakes her head, giving her a lopsided grin, ‘Not at all.’

‘I want you so much. Have been thinking about this all week’, Dani admits as she pushes herself forward and over to the table to pick up her drink, mumbling _all damn week, Jamie._ She brings the glass to her lips, smirking at her lover before taking a sip.

‘About what exactly, baby?’, Jamie challenges, taking a deliberate step or two towards her, but still keeping this dangerous distance between them. The air around them is charged with electricity; it’s almost too much too take.

Dani purses her lips, ‘Oh, just about how badly I want to fuck you…’, she says casually as she pulls at the belt of her robe slowly, revealing the exact same strap-on Jamie has been wearing during their first time. ‘…with this.’

Jamie’s eyes flutter shut, biting down on her knuckle as she tries to contain her excitement over Dani wearing the toy, wanting to use it on _her_. She takes a deep breath, steeling herself, ‘Not going to stop you if that’s what you want… Tell me, what do you have in mind?’

Dani takes off her robe then, hanging it onto the hook by the door and turning around to Jamie can look at her in all her beauty. Her mouth waters at the sight. ‘You. All the fucking time. You, you, _you_ ’, she smiles, adjusting the straps of the harness, lacing it a bit tighter.

‘Most of the time it’s adorable stuff, really. You’d be surprised to find out I do not only have dirty thoughts when it comes to you’, she winks, letting her eyes roam over Jamie’s body in a such shameless fashion it takes all of her breath away.

‘I think about getting groceries with you, watching you cook for me, you showing me how to make a proper brew, me braiding your hair, me massaging your tense shoulders after a long day of work’, she states, making sure the dildo is secured in place. Jamie watches each of her movements with hungry eyes, darting her tongue out to swipe at her lips.

Dani’s the one who closes the gap between them now, ‘But then again, I also think about you. What kind of things I want you to do to me, things that I want to do to you. And we kind of are here tonight for that last part.’

She places her hands underneath Jamie’s shirt, sliding it over her shoulders and removing it. Everywhere her finger touched her skin’s leaving goosebumps in its wake and Jamie’s eyelids slip closed. ‘I just couldn’t get it out of my head and at one point I just had to do something about it. Hope you don’t mind…’

Dani lets the shirt drop to the floor, kicking it aside. ‘And now that I talk about it I get all worked up again and I don’t think I have _ever_ had it that bad’, Dani says lowly, as she traces Jamie’s collarbone with her fingers slowly, letting them wander to the curve of her breasts, down to her sides. Dani looks at her with such a hunger, Jamie thinks she might die. ‘ _Fuck_ , you are so hot, Jay.’

Jamie does a double take, can’t believe the words Dani’s mouth is forming, ‘Me? Dani, have you seen – ‘

The end of it never comes, doesn’t have to. Looks like Dani doesn’t want to talk anymore, is done talking. Jamie really doesn’t mind.

Next thing Jamie knows are Dani’s arms around her, sure and strong, and their lips meet in a bruising kiss and Jamie can’t help to release a pleased _hmph_ as soon as they touch. It’s slow and passionate at first, but it soon picks up in intensity as Dani licks hungrily into Jamie’s mouth making her cling to her with all she’s got.

Jamie’s kissing her back, with such a passion that she thinks she could get drunk on the feeling of Dani moving against lips her like this so perfectly. It’s like an aphrodisiac that fills her veins with pure desire and Jamie wants more, more, _more_.

But then Dani’s mouth is gone, only to find home on Jamie’s neck shortly after, sucking roughly on her pulse-point until Jamie moans in pleasure because it hurts _so good_. Then Dani soothing it with her hot tongue, only to do the exact same thing over and over again. Her nails dig into the skin of Jamie’s waist as she holds her upright, as Jamie dares to combust from the ferocity of it all.

‘Why don’t you…show me all the things… that… you’ve been thinking about?’, Jamie chokes out, when Dani moves to the other side of her throat, grazing her teeth across the skin she finds there, pushing Jamie to the glass wall as she goes, ‘You can do… _whatever…_ you want to me.’

Jamie can’t believe she’s saying this, but _god_ she wants Dani to. She hums against Jamie’s skin and the vibrations of it, travel from there directly to her core in form of a delicious sting. Jamie throws her head back against the glass, breathing heavily.

Dani pulls back to scan Jamie’s face for something that isn’t there, ‘You sure?’

‘Mh-mm’, is all Jamie can muster in this state of mind. However, to get her point across she removes her own bra in one swift motion, throwing it to the side. She looks at Dani, who looks at her, and there, in her lust-drunk eyes there glints uncertainty and Dani hesitates. But Jamie isn’t having it, is growing impatient,

‘God, Dani, just take me already, _please_. Fuck me like you wanted to do all day, all week, all along. Fuck, I just want you to fill me up, want to feel you inside me.’

Something snaps in Dani right then and there and something _hot_ and _feral_ is flashing behind her eyes at Jamie’s words. It instantly sets every nerve ending in Jamie’s body on fire and the only thing that helps now is _release_.

‘Turn around’, Dani says with such conviction and Jamie, god help her, can’t do anything but do as she’s told, wants to do anything Dani wants her to. She places her hands onto the glass, and if fogs up already with her hot breath. It’s somehow a sort of metaphor for her mind since Jamie can’t form a coherent thought, feeling all _dizzy._

She closes her eyes the moment Dani’s hands are all over her again, everywhere at the same time and nowhere near enough. Jamie leans into the touch and the toy is pressing against her ass, making her gasp at the sensation.

Dani lets out a low chuckle, and parts Jamie’s legs to tease her with the tip of the toy through the fabric of her soaked underwear. Jamie’s _dripping_ , she knows it, feels it, in the way the dildo moves against her, warm and slick. Jamie bites down on her tongue to not cry out. Already _._

Dani takes a step back, and goes onto her knees, pulling Jamie’s panties down as she goes, adding it to the pile of clothes. ‘You won’t need this anytime soon’, Dani whispers into her hair when she rises again, ‘I plan on fucking you until the sun rises, Jay.’

‘Oh god, yes, please do’, Jamie breathes, shivering with anticipation as her heart is thudding against her ribcage. Dani places one hand on Jamie’s waist, one on her shoulder, ‘Now bend forward and spread your legs for me, baby.’

Dani hums in contentment, whispering, ‘Yeah, just like that. Exactly how I want you.’ She lets her hand wander down the length of her back, slowly and deliberate, then over the curve of her ass, slapping one buttock with a _smack_ , that makes Jamie gasp, before dipping between her legs and into Jamie’s slick heat that’s waiting for her.

Dani moans lightly, along with Jamie when she touches her first time that night, leaving Dani’s fingertips coated in arousal from one single stroke, ‘Do you have any idea how wet you are, Jamie? _Fuck_ , you feel good.’

Jamie groans when Dani’s fingers are gone from where she needs it most, but she doesn’t have to wait long before Dani moves her hand to her front and begins to circle her clit fast and hard, eliciting a heavy moan from Jamie that is utterly _filthy_ in nature. Dani picks up in pace and Jamie’s already so close to reaching her peak, and if Dani just keeps going _like that_ it would be a new record.

‘Jesus, I swear could come from touching you like this, from the sounds you make, from the way you feel on my fingers’, Dani mumbles, sinking her teeth into the flesh of Jamie’s shoulder hard enough to make Jamie whimper.

This beautiful, delicious pain spurs Jamie even more on and she jerks into Dani’s palm, in desperate need of release. ‘You like this, don’t you?’, Dani teases, placing hot open-mouthed kisses on every bit of skin she can find. All the while the toy is pressing against Jamie’s entrance, and Jamie just wants it _inside_ so badly.

‘Mh-mm.’

‘And how about...’, Dani asks, withdrawing her hand from where Jamie needs it the most and taking a step back. She whines at the sudden lack of friction, however, it’s not too long and there are two fingers pushing inside her from behind with ease. No wonder if one considers that Jamie’s arousal is trickling down onto her thighs at this point.

Dani’s fingers curl upward softly a few times, twisting and turning, before pressing in harder, eliciting a long, breathy moan from Jamie, ‘ _Fuck_ , that ... too.’

Dani reduces the speed her fingers again, pumping in and out of Jamie almost painstakingly slow, ‘But you need more, don’t you, baby?’, she whispers, reaching around to roll a taunt nipple between her fingers with her free hand not necessarily _gentle._

‘ _Yes’,_ Jamie hisses, letting her forehead drop onto the steamy glass, hard; it should hurt but she can’t feel anything but the soreness of her pulsating, dripping sex. At this point Jamie is on the verge of _I’ll cry of you don’t fuck me ‘bout now._

Dani chuckles, wrapping her fingers around Jamie’s neck, squeezing gently at first, then firmer, ‘Good thing I know how to make it better... Might have exactly what you need. She loosens the grip around her neck and Jamie gasps, a new wave of lust rocking throughout her body. One or two times more and she’d come on the spot.

Dani’s fingers tighten once more, this time a bit longer and harder and Jamie is dangerously close to reaching her peak. ‘But for that I need you on all fours’, Dani whispers into her ear.

‘Only if you do _that …_ again’, Jamie says breathlessly once Dani alleviates the pressure on her throat.

Dani smacks her ass again, making Jamie whine, ‘We’ll see about that. Now, _bed_.’

A few moments later Dani is buried deep in Jamie, and godness gracious, it’s unlike _anything_ she has ever experienced. It’s new and it’s _so_ good. Even though it’s another kind of stimulation now, Jamie knows she won’t last long.

Not with Dani kneeling behind her, hands on Jamies hips, thrusting in a relentless pace. Not with Dani inside her, filling her up spectacularily, making Jamie wonder how she ever went without. Not with Dani husking words in her insanely sexy voice that only ever there when she’s _really_ turned on.

Things like:

_Let me hear how good I make you feel._

And: _do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now._

Or: _so good letting me take you like this._

Jamie holds onto the footboard, white-knuckled and with a thin sheen of sweat on her skin as Dani’s thrusts pick up in pace and ferocity _even more._ It seems like this is exactly it and Jamie can feel her orgasm build at an alarming rate.

This one, she thinks, it’s going to be hitting different. There’s no stimulation on her clit, just Dani repeatedly grazing her g-spot, with a regular and strong pressure and Jamie climbs higher and higher. She feels how the already intense sensation starts to grow even more pleasurable, and the knot winds tighter with each time.

Jamie’s almost there, desperate and in an urgent need to come, when Dani whispers, _ride me, Jay._ And Jamie almost wants to complain, _how dare switch things up now._ But then again, she wants to come so badly, that she really does not have the mental capacity to argue right now. And Dani’s in charge so she might as well do what she wants, not wanting to risk… _punishment_.

Soon Jamie’s riding the toy, sliding up and down in quick, deep thrusts, that makes it almost impossible for Dani to meet her with each and every roll of hips. Jamies mind is filled with nothing but her lover’s name and the primal need to come around Dani _._ She arches her back, as she begins to rub her clit with her fingers, wet sounds filling the air around them. She needs to come; needs, needs, _needs_.

Dani’s eyes widen and she moans heavily, when she sees what Jamie’s doing to herself, croaks, ‘ _Jay_... That’s so hot, damn.’ Jamie smiles lazily, and Dani slips a fingers past her parted lips around which Jamie swirls her tongue, sucking hungrily. ‘Make yourself come, baby. Come on, _faster_ ’, Dani orders, her hands finding home on Jamie’s neck again, choking her again. And again.

Jamie works her fingers against her wet, swollen bud quicker and with more pressure, whilst riding Dani at the same time; she’s wondering how this is all possible while her nerves are overdriving with sensations. But it works, and _fuck,_ she’s almost --

‘Come with me?’, Dani asks a few moments later, knowing Jamie’s body by heart, knowing when she’s almost there. She is still moving her hips upwards in a steady rhythm and faintly Jamie marvels at Dani’s stamina.

Jamie swears under her breath when Dani’s fingers leave her neck. Now there are nails digging nails into the skin of her hips, supporting each thrust, and—

‘Yes please -- Oh my god, Dani -- I’m gonna... gonna come.’

‘Fuck, Jay, me too’, she hears Dani say, and enough is enough.

It only takes a few more thrusts, a couple more flicks of fingers and Jamie’s orgasm slams into her, unexpectedly hard _._ It results into a silent cry that falls from between Jamie’s lips, trembling thighs and a hand that squeezes Dani’s boob a little too much. Dani comes at the same time, with a yelp that should be criminal, but Jamie only comes _harder_ at the sound of Dani falling apart underneath her.

Jamie rides her climax out, relishing in every drop of pleasure Dani coaxes out of her. It’s only when she rolls off Dani a few minutes later – having recovered from an earth-shattering orgasm – that she unbuckles the harness on Dani with nimble fingers, whispering, ‘My turn now.’

The rest of their night goes like this:

_Dani riding Jamie’s face, while she sets the wireless vibrator inside Jamie on different intensities every now and again, driving Jamie wild._

_Jamie, tied to the headboard and blindfolded, Dani’s head bobbing between her legs, Dani’s fingers between her own, pushing herself over the edge the same time._

_Dani pressed against the cushions of the sofa, as Jamie fucks her into it, sucking love bites onto every piece of skin she can find_.

//

On their second date they’re having a picnic in St. James park. The weather is lovely with a cloudless sky and a soft breeze. It’s almost kitschy how perfect it is. ‘ _Perfect’_ is what Jamie thinks when the wind tousles Dani’s hair, the way Dani’s hand feels in hers. Jamie smiles to herself, happy about how everything seems to go as planned.

It took her quite some time to perfect the contents of the picnic basket she is carrying right now. She would never admit it but Jamie spent three whole hours browsing Pinterest for inspiration. But now the basket holds a flawless mix of sweet and savoury snacks and a variety of drinks to choose from. _Go hard or go home_ , her mindset throughout the process of building it.

Soon they find the ideal spot and Jamie, the gentlewoman she is, spreads out a plaid blanked beneath a big tree. ‘My lady,’ she says and gestures Dani to sit down. Once they both hold a bottle of beer in their hands they toast to a great afternoon. ‘And to all the great nights that are to follow’, Dani adds, flashing her lover a wink. Jamie just grins.

All of a sudden she feels nervous when she remembers what’s in her pocket. She clears her throat, ‘You know what I never got to do in my entire life?’, she asks, fishing out the piece of paper as she hands it to Dani with a tiny smirk playing at her lips, ‘This.’

Dani frowns, as she opens the note. She doesn’t know what she was expecting. But certainly not this:

_Dani, will you be my girlfriend?_

_[ ] Yes [ ] No_

Dani beams at her as she wordlessly takes the pen from Jamie’s shaky hands. Dani scribbles something on the note before folding it again and giving it back to her.

Jamie swallows hard before she unfolds the piece of paper that now reads:

_Dani, will you be my girlfriend?_

_[ x ] Yes [ x ] ~~No~~ A million times YES, you idiot xx_

Jamie laughs as she reads it, her fingers tracing the words. Now she feels silly for even thinking Dani could tick _no_. ‘Idiot, huh? You must really like me’, she says, remembering their conversation from a month ago, where Dani showed her how much she likes her --

‘Ah, don’t let it get inside your head too much’, Dani remarks, playfully nudges her girlfriend’s upper arm as she takes bite of her tuna-sandwich.

Dani doesn’t dare to tell her yet that _like_ doesn’t quite cut it and that this is way more. _There’s time for that,_ she reminds herself _._ They can work out everything from here.

For now they’re both content to just _be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading, leaving comments and kudos and all you silent readers. it's been a pleasure. if you want, you can find me on tumblr @thegardenerandtheaupair and we'll have a chat! 
> 
> See ya next time x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to know what you think, it makes my day! 
> 
> The title is from "COPYCAT" by Billie Eilish.


End file.
